The beginning a sequel
by Forks1
Summary: This is the sequel to "My happy ending or is it the beginning?" It is set in Bella's 11th month of her newborn stage. Romance, humor, action... Please R&R each chapter...
1. Chapter 1

Recap of ending of "My happy ending or is it the beginning?"

_The months went by quickly. We had been testing my control with the human scent on a daily basis now. We made sure that there was quite a lot of distance between me and the humans to be safe, but the scent didn't stir anything in me. It really was quite repulsive to be honest. Edward and Carlisle wanted to be sure to keep me at a safe distance until I had passed my year mark and my newborn strength had diminished. _

_We were approaching my 11th month now and I was well in control of my instincts and feedings. I was only needing to hunt once every week and a half now. My eyes were now a golden honey after I hunted and I no longer needed contacts. Life was normal for me now. I rarely thought of my other life or my parents. I sent an occasional email but they were short and basically answered the questions that Renee and Charlie had asked in several previous emails. I missed them but knew that the time to cut them out of my life completely or to have a visit with them was fast approaching. They were both begging for a visit and I was running out of excuses. _

_I was in the middle of responding to several of Renee's emails when Edward walked into our room. _

"_Bella, is everything ok? You look so sad..." Edward was massaging my shoulders as he stood behind me._

"_I'm fine, I was just thinking that it's time to either see my parents or cut them out of my life completely..." I couldn't help but just whisper my words... This was the only part of my choice in joining Edward for eternity that I struggled with._

"_Bella, love... I cannot tell you what to do, but I will support you in your choice..." Edward leaned down and kissed my cheek lightly, "I love you." _

_I reached up with my hands, sliding them around the back of Edwards neck, "I know..."_

_I released him and finished up my email. Edward had grabbed a book and was now reading on the bed when I stood up. _

"_Lets talk options..." I said as I walked to the bed... I took in a deep breath, "We need to make a decision on how to proceed with my parents... I cant keep making up excuses on why they can't come see us or why we can't visit them... It isn't fair to them..."_

"_Well, you really have three options, love..." he moved to the edge of the bed in front of me and grabbed my hands, "one, you continue as you have been, avoiding them... two, we go for a quick visit next month..." he paused looking at me lovingly as he took a deep breath and exhaled slowly, "three... you fake your death..." _

_I tensed as his last option sunk in... If I chose to cut them out of my life, it would only be fair that they had some type of closure instead of always wondering where I was, how I was doing and if I was happy. I knew that no matter what my decision was, I needed to make sure my parents knew I was happy. I also knew that any decision I made was going to be painful for everyone involved._

_It was time to decide... _

"_Edward... I am ready to..."_

Chapter 1

"Edward... I am ready to go see my parents..." I said as calm as I could, "I want to leave them with one more happy memory before we '_die_'..." I could only manage a whisper and even at that, my voice cracked.

Edward wrapped his arms tightly around me and let a few minutes go by before he spoke,

"Love... you don't have to do that... 'die' I mean..." He pulled away so he could look into my eyes. "you could wait a few years-"

I cut him off, "I don't have a few years, I don't want them to dream of grand babies... something we can't ever give them, I don't want them to even question why we always look the same... I don't want them to be in any danger because of the secret we hold..." I took in a deep breath, I knew it was time.

"Bella, be reasonable... You could have at least 3 more years to continue a relationship with them... There is no rush." He pleaded with me now.

I shook my head, "No Edward, if I continued in the same type of relationship with my parents that I have now, it will only cause them unnecessary pain... I see it in their emails that I rarely respond to..."

"You don't need to have a strained relationship though Bella... You could make more of an effort and open up the communication lines a little bit better by writing them more often, calling them, the occasional visit..." Edward quit talking as I closed my eyes and shook my head...

"I can't do it... It would be too painful to be close to them again and then break it off all of a sudden... I can't do it... I am ready now." I placed my hands on his face and looked into his eyes now, "We are in our 'summer break', lets plan a visit to Washington and Florida... We can talk to Alice and see when the best time for us to go to Florida is... maybe we will get a break and there will be a storm that is passing through... Maybe we wont be stuck inside the whole weekend... or maybe we can invite Renee here... I just need to do this..."

Edward bowed his head and took in a deep breath, "Ok, if that is what you need to do." he said as he exhaled.

"Thanks for understanding and not fighting me on this one." I smiled at him before kissing him on the cheek, "and we will need to figure out a way to 'die' together without leaving bodies..." I lowered my voice, "it has to look real and not suspicious... Charlie needs to be convinced..."

Edward looked at me, I could see the questions forming in his mind, "Why do we need to 'die' together? Believe me, that is how it would happen anyways, I wouldn't... no, I couldn't live without you, I am just curious as to why you want to 'kill' me too..." He wore that favorite crooked grin of mine as he waited for my response.

"Well, I think it would bring Charlie and Renee some type of comfort knowing that we were together... in death or life... Besides," I smiled, "I couldn't put you through that again, those emotions you would need to have, to convince everyone you were grieving for the loss of the love of your life..." I shuttered at the same time he did...

"We'll need to talk to Carlisle... He may have some suggestions on how to proceed..."

"I'll go talk to Alice and get a forecast for Florida, you go talk to Carlisle... I'll meet you in Carlisle's office when I am done with Alice..." I grabbed his hand and gave it a gentle squeeze before going out to find Alice.

Alice was in her room going through her wardrobe. At first I didn't see her behind all the piles of clothes.

"Alice, Edward and I are going..." Alice jumped up excitedly and cut me off mid sentence...

"Oh Bella! It will be great! A storm system is going to go over your mom's area in 4 days and you will have the perfect overcast skies for 6 days! Your mom will notice a little difference in you but wont be able to put a finger on it. You will have a great time!" She grabbed my hand and started to lead me out of her room and up the stairs, "Lets get you packed..."

I giggled, "Alice, I think I can manage packing my own suitcase..."

Alice turned to glare at me, "Obviously not... if you think that you will only need a suitcase and not _suitcases_... you need my help!"

I rolled my eyes at Alice, "Fine, you go pack for me... I need to go join Edward and Carlisle to talk about a few other things right now..."

Alice grabbed my hand tighter, "Bella..." she said softly, "your parents are going to be heartbroken... they will believe everything..." She released my hand and glided the rest of the way up the stairs, leaving me standing there deep in thought.

I was doing the right thing... the best thing for everyone involved... I loved my parents and would miss them but this had to be done...

I found Edward and Calisle talking about different scenarios of faking our deaths. I didn't interrupt, I just listened,

Carlisle was giving options, "...on vacation and you were trying your hands at scuba diving... you both just never came back..."

Edward broke in, "Bella was so phobic of the water before though... I don't think they would believe she would try scuba diving..."

"There could be a house fire... we could get enough evidence of human remains..."

"That would be very believable especially for us Carlisle... I don't want to 'die' that way..." Edward shuttered.

"I don't think a car accident would be very easy... we would have to come up with bodies..." Carlisle sat back in his chair and ran his fingers through his hair as he looked at me, "Bella, what do you think? Do you have any ideas?"

I shook my head... I couldn't think of any, but I knew that I didn't want to be burnt to death...

Alice walked in, "Edward and Bella are going to Africa on a Safari... They went out for a hike on the last day of the trip and were attacked by Tigers... There was just trace evidence left... bloody shoe, remnants of bloody torn clothing... Very believable... Especially since Emmett and Rosalie were with you and witnessed the whole thing... they were lucky to survive. The tigers drug your bodies off and Emmett and Rosalie made their way back to the camp to get help... by the time the locals caught up with the Tigers, there was nothing left of either one of you..."

I watched her as she told the story of our deaths... the details that Charlie and Renee would have to deal with... I shuddered at the thought of being eaten by wild animals. "Alice... that is a horrible way to die... does it have to be so gory?"

Alice looked at me, "yes... if you want them to believe you actually died... if you don't want them to wonder if there was any chance you were still out there... lost, scared and alone... it has to be this way Bella..."

I took in a deep breath and held it in for a few moments, "Alright... lets book our flights to Florida... Alice said that we have a six day window of overcast skies in four days... We will fly from Florida to Washington and then come home to get ready for our one year anniversary trip to Africa..."

Edward looked at me and then at Alice, "why are Emmett and Rosalie coming with us to Africa for our anniversary?"

"Oh, the whole family is going... it isn't for your anniversary, it is just a family vacation for everyone getting straight A's this year at college!" Alice giggled, "I think I see a great shopping trip in my near future!"

With everything decided, I headed up to my room to call Renee to tell her we were coming for a visit. She was thrilled to hear my voice and about my impending visit. I kept the call short telling her I needed to start packing and also had to call Charlie since we were going to visit him as well. Charlie was happy with the news we were coming to visit too. He was a little sad that we would be staying at the Cullen's house but understood that his house was small. He had been planning on fishing with Billy the weekend we were coming, but said he was more than happy to cancel the plans he had made. He asked if Alice would be coming and was excited to hear that she was. He had obviously missed her.

I was finding that I was excited to return to Forks more than I had expected. The place I once detested had become the place my life really began in. I would always love Forks and hoped one day to be able to go back and live there again when enough time had passed and the 'Cullen' family were no longer remembered.

I hunted more than usual the next few days before our trip to ensure that I would be in complete control around my parents and other people. I didn't think I would have a problem with blood lust because of the repulsion I had at the smell of the humans I had tested myself around... My big test was coming now that I was about to board a fully enclosed tube full of humans for the next 4 hour flight...


	2. Chapter 2

Recap of Chapter 1:

_I hunted more than usual the next few days before our trip to ensure that I would be in complete control around my parents and other people. I didn't think I would have a problem with blood lust because of the repulsion I had at the smell of the humans I had tested myself around... My big test was coming now that I was about to board a fully enclosed tube full of humans for the next 4 hour flight..._

Chapter 2

We drove in silence most of the way to the airport... Edward was very nervous as he drove, constantly stealing glances at me. We were almost to the airport when I broke the silence,

"Edward... cut it out! I'm fine... I will be fine... I have not smelled a human yet that doesn't repulse me. I will probably not even breathe for the next four hours _just_ to keep me from being sick..." I giggled before going on, "Now that I know how humans smell to vampires, I honestly don't know how you were attracted to me... they stink!!!"

Edward rolled his eyes but chuckled a little at my joke, "you're just weird Bella!" he paused and looked at me with a serious expression, "I have one favor to ask... let me hear your thoughts until we are safely out of the airport in Florida... I need to know you are ok and not just pretending..."

I raised my eyebrows as I looked at him, _Ok love... You're in... I love you.._. He glanced at me,_ I love you too..._

We parked our Volvo in the long term parking lot and proceeded to the departure lobby. I took one last deep breath of fresh air before stepping into the airport full of the human scent. _Here goes nothing..._ I thought as I squeezed Edwards hand. We walked up to the counter to check our luggage and receive our boarding pass. It didn't take long before we were on our way to the security checkpoint.

Getting through security was painstakingly long. We stood in line amongst hundreds of smelly people. My thoughts were going crazy...

_Ugh! That guy didn't shower or put on deodorant today... How rude! _I heard Edward chuckle as he stood next to me.

_I wish someone would tell her that moderation in all things is good for a healthy diet... she needs to cut back on the garlic! _I giggled when Edward responded by thinking, _maybe she eats it to protect herself from vampires..._

_Oh man! Those parents need to change that babies diaper... ugh!_

Edward interrupted my thoughts, _Bella... keep a straight face... you look like you just sucked on a lemon... relax... breathe out of your mouth... not your nose!_

I winked and nodded at Edward, _I really wish we could use our vampire speed right now... _He chuckled at my thought but nodded his head in agreement.

_Who ate all the beans? There should be laws against eating beans and flying the next day..._

_This is going to be one very long day..._

I focused on breathing in and out of my mouth and for long periods of time just not breathing. After about 10 minutes of holding my breath I would feel a sudden panic hit me and pull in a big breath.

We finally made it to our gate and found a corner as far from people as possible. Edward stood behind me, hugging me from behind as we waited. I would often pull his hands up and take in a deep breath, inhaling his beautiful scent to clear my head of the disgusting human scent that surrounded us. _Oh.. you smell so yummy... a breath of fresh air!_

Edward chuckled, _thanks... I guess... glad to be of service!_

We stood there for the next hour waiting to board our plane. I noticed a lot of women gawk at Edward and couldn't help but feel excited about all the men who kept looking at me... It was funny to hear thoughts of other people through Edwards mind...

_Oh my gosh... she is so lucky! He is such a hottie! I'd like to get some of that..._ (she looked like a dumb blond)

_I wish my wife looked like her..._ (He was cute... but nothing compared to Edward...)

_What a babe..._ (Was that Brad Pitt?)

Someone over the loud speaker started to announce that it was time to start boarding our plane. The male voice asked for families with young children that needed extra time and help to board to line up at the terminal. The voice then asked for first class passengers to bring their tickets up so they could board the plane.

Edward squeezed my shoulders, "that's us love..."

We walked to the terminal and handed our tickets to the worker, "enjoy your flight..." he said as he looked right at me. I noticed his face blush as I smiled at him before taking a step towards the plane. I giggled as I heard the workers thoughts in Edwards head, _I'd like to get me some of that... maybe she could use a little extra help today with... _ Edwards glare must have cut his thought process off because I didn't hear anything more.

I grabbed Edwards hand as we made our way to our seats. I was amazed at the first class accommodations. I had never flown first class as a human and now that I was a vampire I wouldn't be able to really enjoy the extra perks of first class... Oh well, I had eaten very well before we left for the airport so I wouldn't need those perks I guess...

As luck would have it, we were the only ones flying first class on our flight. I was somewhat relieved to have this section free of extra human scent. I, of course sat by the window, furthest away from the flight attendant that would be assisting us.

Once all of the passengers were boarded onto the plane, the door was closed and the attendants started in on their 'safety instructions'... I never really listened to what they had to say while I was human, and now that I was pretty much indestructible, I tuned them out even more.

An hour into the flight, I could barely breathe, the mixture of so many foul scents was intoxicating... and not in a very good way... I turned to Edward, "Can I have your jacket?"

With a look of confusion, he shrugged out of his jacket and handed it to me.

"I can't take the stench any longer... I need to smell something good..." I whispered as I brought the inside of his jacket to my face and took in a deep refreshing breath through my nose. I leaned my head back, "Aaahhhh... that is so much better..." I took in another few breaths before handing him his jacket back.

"You can keep it Bella... I don't really need it anyways..." Edward said in a teasing tone.

I giggled, "No, I insist that you put it on so that when I need to sniff it again, it is all fresh and smelly... Just the way I like it..."

Edward rolled his eyes and put his jacket back on.

"Why do you think it is... that the scent of humans repulse me so much?" I asked in a whisper.

Edward looked at me for a long moment before trying to answer, "Carlisle and I have discussed that several times over the last few months... The best we can come up with..." Edward stopped short and glanced up the aisle as the attendant made her way to us,

"Is there anything I can get either of you..." She looked at Edward, _like whipping cream and strawberries... oh we could have fun with that..._ I couldn't help but glare at her after hearing her thoughts through Edwards mind...

Before I could respond to her, Edward leaned over towards her, "Do you by chance have any strawberries and whipped cream? We just were married not that long ago and since first class is so empty, I was thinking that it may be fun to join a certain 'sky high' club... if you know what I mean..."

I giggled as the attendants face turned bright red and struggled with her words, "e-hem..." she cleared her throat, "N-no... e-hem... n-no fresh... str-strawberries... to...day..."

Edward chuckled, "thats alright... we won't be requiring any services today... If we need any assistance, we will be sure to push the 'help' button right there..." Edward pointed at the assistance button overhead.

"I-if... you need... anything, a-anything at all..." she paused shooting a quick glance in my direction, "please just let me know..."

I rolled my eyes as she turned and walked back down the aisle, _She's lucky I am in the window seat because next time she walked by, she would be meeting the floor after she tripped..._

Edward pulled me close and kissed me passionately. "If we were human, the first thing we would do when we got off this plane is run by the grocery store and buy some fresh strawberries and whipped cream..."

I pulled him close and pulled my face into a full on pout... "Now I have some regrets Edward..." I paused as a look of concern spread across Edwards face, "I never ate strawberries and whipped cream after smearing them all over your body before you changed me..."

Edward rolled his eyes and pulled me closer, "Of all the things to have regrets over... Silly Bella!"

The rest of the flight passed by slowly but finally came to an end. I could hardly contain my excitement to get off the plane and out of the airport so I could breath some fresh air. I waited out on the curb outside the airport while Edward collected out luggage.

I called Renee to let her know we were here and that we would be there as soon as we got our rental car. She was really excited as she gave me refresher directions to her house.

I felt a knot forming in my stomach as we approached her house... I was starting to panic... Would my mom notice the difference in my appearance? What would I tell her if she asked about it? Would she freak out about my cold skin? Would she guess I was a vampire? Would she smell horrible like every other human I had already smelled or would I be attracted to her blood? What about Phil's?

I was struggling now with my breathing as Edward pulled the car off to the side of the road. "Bella..." he reached over, holding my hands in his, "You will be fine... Your mom will notice some differences in you but she will think it is because marriage 'agrees' with you..."

I closed my eyes and took in a deep breath, "How can you be sure about that?"

"Alice... she saw it all... it is going to be a wonderful visit for all of us. We are going to have a lot of fun this week."

I smiled as I leaned closer to him, "as long as you are with me, this week will be amazing..."

"Ready then?" Edward asked softly.

I nodded my head as he pulled his left hand from mine and set it on the steering wheel. He quickly put the car in 'drive' and then place his right hand back in mine for the remainder of the drive to Renee's.

As we pulled into the driveway, Renee came bounding out of the house toward our car. She was so excited to see us and was jumping up and down outside my car door. I took in a huge breath and exhaled releasing all the knots that were in my stomach as Renee opened my car door and reached in to pull me out...

"BELLA!" she screamed, "Oh I have missed you!"

"Hi mom!" I grinned as I got out of the car.

Renee stepped back and took a better look at me, her eyes were wide in disbelief...

"Bella... something about you is different..." she shook her head and kept looking at my face...

* * *

**Authors Note:**

There... another chapter for you all to read... Thank you for all of you that have read AND left a review... I love reading what you have to say... Good AND bad...

If everyone who has read the first chapter had left a review... I would have way more review than I have... WOW!!!

Could you please just leave me a quite note giving your advice, opinion, judgment, critique, love or flames after you read... The love keeps me excited to write and the flames (not that I have gotten much) keep me striving to make sure I don't have typo's or big mistakes...

I respond to EVERY review I get unless it is anonymous and I don't have a way to respond...

It will be a few days before I can write the next chapter so send me some reviews!!! Come on... I know you are just itching to click that review button down there... Go ahead... Make MY day:P


	3. Chapter 3

**OOOPPPPSSSS! I forgot to put on the disclaimer... ** we all know the characters of the Twilight series belong to the almighty Stephenie Meyer who we all hope to become one day... Only because we want to own Edward... With that said, I don't own anything, I just like to play around with Carlisle, Esme, Charlie, Renee, Phil, Emmett, Rosalie, Alice, Jasper, Bella... but mostly Edward... YUM!

**Ending of Chapter 2:**

_As we pulled into the driveway, Renee came bounding out of the house toward our car. She was so excited to see us and was jumping up and down outside my car door. I took in a huge breath and exhaled releasing all the knots that were in my stomach as Renee opened my car door and reached in to pull me out..._

"_BELLA!" she screamed, "Oh I have missed you!"_

"_Hi mom!" I grinned as I got out of the car._

_Renee stepped back and took a better look at me, her eyes were wide in disbelief..._

"_Bella... something about you is different..." she shook her head and kept looking at my face..._

**Chapter 3**

I giggled at her reaction, hoping she didn't pick up on the stress I was feeling.

"Mom... I'm married and just very happy!"

"Yes, I can tell... you're absolutely glowing..." Renee pulled me into a hug as we stood in the driveway. "You're freezing Bella! Lets get you inside and warm you up a bit!"

Phil met us at the door, "Hey you two! How was your flight?" he looked happy to see us.

Edward chuckled, "Bella thought is was really long..." Edward put his arm around my waist, "thankfully we have almost a week to rest up before having to fly across the country!"

"You guys didn't pick a very good time to visit... it is unseasonably cold and we have a few storm systems moving through and the chance of sunny warm weather is not looking good..."

I tried to down play my excitement of the weather outlook, "Oh, thats too bad! We would have really enjoyed laying out on the beach and playing in the sand and ocean..."

Renee stepped closer to me, putting her hand on my shoulder, "You will just have to come again when we have our normal hot and dry weather! There is nothing like spending the day on the beach!"

The rest of the night we sat around discussing 'college' life and our future plans and goals. It wasn't until Renee and Phil said their 'good nights' and were safely in their room for the night that I was able to finally relax. We sat in the family room with the TV on low.

"Edward, I don't know if I will be able to be here for the full 6 days..." I closed my eyes, whispering to make sure Renee couldn't hear, "Renee is so observant that I am scared she is going to figure out our secret..."

Edward sighed as he pulled me onto his lap, "Things will be fine... We can go on a small road trip in a few days and stay the night at a hotel to give you a break..." Edward nuzzled into my neck, "we can hunt and have some alone time..."

I closed my eyes, leaning into him, "mmmm, that sounds perfect... alone time..."

Edward chuckled, "yes... alone... nobody we know around..." his right hand rubbing my back while his left hand rubbed down my thigh slowly.

"mmmmm..." was all I could muster up as I turned my face to his, crushing my lips to his...

We could tell by Renee and Phil's heartbeats that they were fast asleep in their room, but I still felt the need to bring Edward to our room so that we would not be disturbed or walked in on.

Edward pulled me to the bed as he slowly undressed me. He stared into my eyes as his hands traveled down the front of my shirt, unbuttoning each button as he progressed down my shirt. As more and more of my chest was exposed, his smile got wider and wider. When he finished with the last button on my shirt, he brought his hands up to my shoulders, pushing my shirt down my arms, letting it fall to the floor. With his hands on my shoulders, he pulled me to him, smiling as he whispered, "You are so beautiful Bella..."

No matter how many times we have made love, I always cherished each moment, savoring every kiss and touch. I loved feeling as one with Edward as we held each other, hearing each others thoughts. This time was no different as we concentrated on being together, letting our love and desires take over.

We spent the rest of the night in our room reading and talking. I picked up a magazine and was flipping through it, looking for something to spark my interest. I stopped on an article about what attracts people to their mates... I giggled as I read one theory about smells...

Edward looked up from his book, "What are you reading that is so funny?"

"Just this article about different things that attracts people to each other..." I tilted my head to the side and grinned widely, "Can you guess what made it onto the top 5 list?"

Edward marked his page before closing his book and setting it down, "hhhhmmmm..." he moved closer to me, "your luscious lips..." he leaned into me, gently kissing me, I could hear the playfulness in his voice as he continued, "your beautiful butterscotch eyes..." he reached over to glide his fingers gently over my eyebrows, "your perfectly shaped body-" He started to inch his way closer to me seductively. I was too amused in my article to let him side-tract me...

"Well, you're right one one and close on the others..." I touched the tip of his nose... "The one I found amusing was that people are attracted to their mate by their smell..."

I smiled as Edward smiled his crooked grin I loved so much. "I would say the author of that article is definitely on to something..." Edward then pulled me close and kissed my neck as he inhaled deeply taking in my scent.

As we laid on the bed my memory was sparked with curiosity to something Edward had started to tell me on our flight, "Edward, you never finished telling me what you and Carlisle came up with as to why I am so repulsed by the smell of human blood..."

Edward rolled onto his side and propped up on his elbow to look at me. He studied me for a moment before brushing a few strands of my hair out of my face and tucking them behind my ear. He smiled and kissed me gently on my nose before speaking...

"Bella, you were so repulsed by the smell of blood before you changed... it literally made you sick. You have always been compassionate and concerned about your newborn stage, fearing that you would take someones life... You knew about the vegetarian lifestyle and wanted that before you were changed. Carlisle and I believe that your decision to become a vampire and the knowledge that you held prior to your transformation changed your craving of blood from that of a human to an animal..." Edward paused, watching me closely, "It is incredible to watch you adjust so well to this life... It seems so natural for you..."

I smiled at Edward as he finished telling me his theory. It made sense to me... "Honestly Edward, it feels natural for me. I don't look back on my choice to join you for eternity with any regret... I love our life together. I love every second we have spent together and feel nothing but excitement and anticipation for what is to come..."

I jumped as Edwards phone beeped, Edward looked at the screen before flipping it open, "Alice..." Edwards eyes widened as he got up and motioned me to follow him to the family room. "Thanks, we will be careful..." He flipped the phone shut as he turned the TV on and turned the volume down low so it would not wake Renee or Phil.

"Edwa-..." I began, worried...

"Ssshhh..." Edward shook his head.

I turned my attention to the television and gasped. The storm that was approaching was huge and powerful. I looked at Edward who returned my gaze.

"Alice said that we have 2 hours until the storm hits and it is going to cause a lot of damage here in town. She suggested waking Renee and Phil up and driving as far inland as we can get..."

I must have had a panicked look on my face because Edward pulled me close and whispered in my ear, "Everything will be just fine... we are far ahead of this thing that if we leave in the next 20 minutes we will get Renee and Phil completely out of harms way..."

I took in a deep breath and looked at the clock. It was 3:30am... How am I supposed to explain why we are not sleeping at this hour? With the time change and having traveled yesterday... we should be exhausted and sleeping... if we were human that is... I took in a deep breath and looked at Edward before heading for their room.

Renee and Phil were groggy and confused as I tried to explain that we needed to leave the house and drive as far inland as possible to escape the storm... They kept saying that it would just blow over and everything would be fine. It wasn't until Edward came in to help that they finally realized they were not dreaming and we needed to get out of town quickly.

Renee ran around the house gathering important things like photo albums and some personal items. Phil grabbed their important documents just in case they needed them. We were out of the house and on the road within 15 minutes. We were speeding down the freeway in our rental car listening to the news when Renee broke down.

Edward kept his attention on the road as Phil tried to comfort her. I didn't know what to say but added comments occasionally like, "it's going to be ok mom", "things will be fine", "maybe the storm will weaken and miss your house entirely".

We drove until we were to Tallahassee before stopping for gas and to take a break.

"How much further do we need to go? Can't we just wait it out here?" I asked Edward while Renee and Phil were in the gas station.

"I think we can stay here... let me call Alice first..." The phone rang before Edward could finish his sentence, "Alice..." Edward breathed, he kept his eyes on me as he listened to Alice speak. I waited for Edward to hang up with Alice before I questioned him about what Alice said...

"She said we are safe here and that we should be able to go home tomorrow. There will be a huge mess to clean up and we will probably want to help with some rescue efforts when we get back..." Edward spoke softly, pausing for a moment before gathering me up into a big hug. We were interrupted by Renee clearing her throat.

"Oh!" I exclaimed, "Are you guys ready to go?"

"Yeah, Phil is just getting some coffee for the road." Renee tried to sound calm. I knew that she was just a bunch of nerves after being woken up so early in a rush to abandon a house she may or may not be able to come back to.

"Mom, we are going to find a hotel to check into for today and with what the weather reports are saying, we should be able to go home tomorrow..." I trailed off as I watched her eyes well up with tears, "Mom... things will be fine." I moved to her side, pulling her into a hug to reassure her.

Phil came out to the car and watched as Renee composed herself before handing her a cup of coffee. "Are you ok dear?" he asked sweetly.

"Yes, I just am worried about the storm, our house, our friends..." Renee's face went pale in an instant, "Heavens Phil! We need to call our friends and tell them to get out of there!" Her voice was now high pitched as the stress and agony came through, "how could we be so selfish and not think..." She broke down into sobs... Phil pulled her into a hug, "They will be fine honey... we will call them right now..." Phil pulled his cell phone out of his pocket and started pushing buttons as Renee reached for her phone, wiping away her tears with her sleeve.

"Lets go find a hotel to stay in tonight" Edward said calmly. Renee and Phil glanced up at Edward and nodded as they quickly conveyed the warnings to their friends to get of the city and as far inland as they could... They continued down their contact list until they had called everyone they knew back home.

We found a nice hotel with 2 suites available not far from the freeway. As exhausted as Renee and Phil looked, we got checked in and found our rooms to get settled in for the day. Edward and I put our things in our room and set off to find their room. Phil answered the door, letting us in. Renee was sprawled across one of the couches pushing buttons on the remote looking for something to watch on TV. She glanced up at me and smiled weakly before returning her attention to the television. She looked frazzled and exhausted. I was worried about her as I watched her struggle to stay calm.

"Mom..." I began, "when did you eat last? Lets order some room service for you guys so that you can eat and then take a nap..." I paused and looked at Edward, "I know how tired me and Edward are and you got just a little more sleep than we did..." Edward yawned for the effect and stretched his arms, "We are going to go back to our room and order some room service and then take a nap too... How about we meet up later this afternoon when we have all had time to rest up?" I watched my mom as she listened to my suggestion.

"That actually sounds like a good idea... Room service is just so expensive, why don't we just go down to the restaurant instead..."

"Mom... this hotel, and everything that comes with it, is our treat to you... don't worry about the cost, just make yourself comfortable and enjoy it!" There was a lot of compassion in Edwards voice as he spoke to Renee.

Renee yawned as she stood up from the couch, "really, it's not a problem to go down to the-"

"Seriously mom!" I started, "Just lay down and enjoy... Room service is FUN!" I moved to the desk and grabbed the menu and walked it over to Renee, "Order what ever you like! I do suggest the strawberries and cream for dessert..." I shot a look at Edward and winked, "just relax and try not to think about why you are here... focus on Phil and how much you love him..."

Renee blushed as she looked at Phil, "I think I could handle that..."

"Alright... We are going back to our room, but if you need us, our room number is 813, call us..." I grabbed Edwards hand and pulled him to the door as Phil pulled Renee closer and they examined the menu for room service.

I giggled as my mom looked up at Phil with stars in her eyes. I was so happy so see how much in love they were...

* * *

Authors Note: 

So terribly sorry I took so long to update... Please forgive me... I got sucked into Boycotts and Barflies by vjgm and couldn't pull myself away... I will try to be good now and get back to writing my story and only enjoy others on the side... It will be a few day before I can write again... motivate me with love... (grins &giggles)

If you like what I am doing in my story, show me the love and review... I always respond to each one... come on... click that periwinkle tab... I know you want to!


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: Yah, I still don't own Edward... BUT I have my own personal Edward in my hubby... he just goes by a different name!

Oh, since I carried her for 9 months and have put up with all her cute, defiant, tyraids, messes, kisses, etc... I do own Karlie... she is my personal storm of the century... (gotta love kids)

Also a special shout out to my sister and friend Kristigirl for being my 'beta'... for once I have the upper hand over my older and wiser sister!!! Love you always!

Chapter 4:

As the day wore on we stayed snuggled together in our own rooms at the Hotel. We occasionally watched the weather report to see what was happening with the storm. I cringed as I heard the weatherman start to refer to the storm as 'Hurricane Karlie'.

I had known a Karlie in my human life and she was a wild one... She gave her parents and friends a run for their money... She was cute and spunky and if she was mad, would leave a wake of destruction behind her. If this storm was anything like her, we would have quite the mess to clean up when she was done with her fit! I giggled at the thoughts that ran through my head.

"Bella, what is so funny?" Edward sounded confused. I told him about my old friend and he laughed along with me.

We didn't hear from Renee and Phil until noon when the weakened storm made its appearance in Tallahassee. The lights had flickered 2 different times when our phone rang. It was Renee and she was very concerned,

"Bella..." She whispered, "I don't think we drove far enough..."

"Mom," I broke in, "relax... We have been watching the news and it said the hurricane warning is now over... It weakened as it hit Jacksonville but not before doing a lot of damage." I paused waiting for her to respond...

"Mom... are you there?"

"I'm here honey... I just can't imagine what we are going to find when we get back home..." Renee's voice was strained and I could hear the worry heavy in her tone.

We made plans to get together and play games later. My mom suggested dinner in the hotel restaurant at 6pm so I told her I would make the reservations.

We had stayed up past midnight playing games in Renee and Phil's room so I knew that they both were tired the next morning. I took it on myself to order room service for breakfast and had it delivered to their room as a surprise.

We took our time checking out, none of us in a hurry to get back on the road.

As we loaded the car Edwards phone started to vibrate. I watched Edward as he flipped his phone open to answer it. I opened my mind to his to listen to what Alice had to say...

"Hi Edward!" I noticed Alice's voice was bright and bubbly as always as I listened to her, "I saw you guys were getting ready to come back to Jacksonville..."

"Yes, Alice... I was just loading the car..."

"I just wanted to let you know that we are all here in Jacksonville repairing some of the damage hurricane Karlie did to Bella's mom's house..." I couldn't believe what I was hearing... I was so touched that my new family would do this for my mom and step dad...

"How bad is it Alice?" Edward leaned against the trunk of the car, pulling me close to him as he talked with Alice.

"Well, the roof is damaged, all the windows broken out, a palm tree fell in the yard, just missing the house by 2 inches, the neighbors were not quite as lucky, their house was leveled. There are a few buildings that have collapsed a few miles from here... there is a massive search and rescue effort for victims of the storm..." Alice paused, "there have been casualties... It is a real mess here..."

"Thanks Alice, for everything... we will be there in a few hours to help out..."

Edward flipped the phone shut and gave me a tight squeezed as he murmmered in my ear, "we need to prepare your mom for what we are heading back to... she has seen the news and footage, but it will be different to see it first hand..."

"I know... They should be down any minute... Oh, I think it best to open our minds to each other for the ride home..." I turned around in his arms to kiss him gently while we waited.

"Eh-hem..." I heard Renee clear her throat as they approached. I giggled and pulled away from Edwards embrace.

"Ready to go?" I asked.

Edward took Renee and Phil's bags and put them in the trunk while the rest of us loaded into the car. The drive back was pretty much made in silence except for the music from the radio. Edward and I talked all the way back in our minds. As we got closer to Jacksonville, the damage was really starting to show. I heard Renee and Phil mumble and gasp from the back seat as we passed over turned vehicles, downed palm trees, houses without roofs, collapsed buildings and distraught people sitting on the ground coping with what they had just been through. It was an amazing and humbling sight to see.

As we turned into Renee and Phil's neighborhood Renee started to sob. Edward reached for my hand as we slowed to a stop in front of the house. Emmett, Jasper and Carlisle were on top of the house taking off the last of the damaged roof as we stepped out of the car.

Renee stood in shock as she watched the Cullen family at work... "Bella... did you... know..." she sniffed back another tear...

I wrapped my arm around Renee, "Alice called earlier this morning and told us they came to help with repairs when they heard about the storm..."

Renee hugged her arms tightly around her body, "what an amazing family you have married into..."

I smiled at her, knowing all too well how lucky... no luck wasn't it... it was purely a blessing... I knew just how blessed I was to have Edward and the rest of the Cullen's in my life. "I know" I replied.

We quickly rolled up our sleeves and got to work. Esme, Rosalie and Alice were in the house cleaning up the broken windows as we walked in. Renee just looked around, with tears of gratitude in her eyes as she watched my sisters and other mom at work.

Renee jumped as a chainsaw fired up outside. I glanced out to the front yard to see Emmett holding a chainsaw high above his head as he revved the power tool in a dramatic fashion. I started to laugh as he winked at Rosalie who had gone out to tell him to cut it out.

When Emmett was finished cutting the palm tree into manageable 'human' size pieces the rest of us got to work stacking the massive tree by the side of the road along with the remnants of the damaged roof and other debris that was blown in by the fierce winds.

Though we were not tired, we took breaks when Phil and Renee did to keep up with the human facade.

The roof was covered in tarps to keep any rain that may fall out. The new roofing supplies were supposed to be delivered the next morning along with the windows.

As the darkness of night took over at the end of the day we decided to go into town and try to assist with the search and rescue efforts. There was so much destruction throughout town. The rescue center was located in a high school gym and the workers there were happy to get more help as we arrived.

We were instructed on where we were to go and given work gloves and a vest to identify us as volunteers along with hard hats. We arrived at the location of an old apartment complex. Half of the structure was reduced to rubble. There were people walking around obviously in shock searching for family members and friends that had lived here. We quickly got to work, pulling big blocks of brick, wood, drywall and other materials away from the pile in front of us. It was anything but quiet as we worked.

I glanced at Jasper as he worked beside me. He had no expression on his face but I could see that there was so much grief and sorrow in his eyes as he returned my stare.

"How are you doing Jazz..." I asked quietly.

"Been better..." was all he could choke out. I looked around at all the people standing around with stress and worry in their eyes. I could hear babies crying and people calling out names... It was very apparent that the emotions of all these people were taking a toll on him as he tried to stay focused and in control.

Then, I heard it... I heard a muffled cry of pain as I moved away a big cinder block. I paused for a moment to listen more intently, I could hear a faint heart beat below me.

"Someone's here!" I shouted at Edward who was on the other side of me. We carefully worked pulling away more building material as quickly as 'humanly' possible. As I moved another piece of drywall, I saw a small dirty blood stained arm. I reached down to touch it and saw the fingers move slightly. With a rush of excitement I tried to stay calm as I talked to he person stuck below me,

"It's ok... my name is Bella, we are here to help you..."

I heard another moan of pain as I spoke... Edward and Jasper kept pulling pieces away as I held onto the hand that had a locked onto mine. As more of the building was pulled away, I was able to finally see the face of the young girl we were rescuing. She had to be in her early teens with jet black hair and looked as if she was of Hispanic decent. I stroked her cheek to comfort her.

"Carlisle..." I yelled.

Carlisle came running over as we worked to free this young girl. The ambulance was still in route from the hospital as we pulled her from the wreckage. Carlisle immediately started to examine her injuries and treat her. She was weak but wouldn't let go of my hand.

"You're safe now..." I whispered close to her ear.

"Selena!" someone screamed as they came up behind us. I turned to look over my shoulder at a frantic woman. She was crying as she dropped down next to me, caressing the young girls face.

"Oh, my baby... my baby..." She continued to cry.

Carlisle looked up at the woman, "My name is Carlisle, I'm a surgeon, are you her mother?"

The woman looked up at him through her tears, "yes... Selena is my baby... please help her..." she pleaded.

"I don't see any life threatening injuries but can't be sure. Once she gets to the hospital, they will be able to do more tests and treat her more easily than I can out here... She is a very lucky girl...'

I moved a little so I could gently place Selena's hand in her mothers. I smiled in relief as I stood. It felt wonderful to have helped this little girl and to see that her mother had found her. It was a happy reunion and I prayed that Selena would make a full recovery.

I returned to Edward and Jasper who had gone back to the pile of rubble to continue the search. I listened to Edward's mind as he could hear more people that were trapped and injured.

As morning woke around us we were able to rescue 4 more people and recover 6 lifeless bodies.

The next few days went by in the same fashion. I was mentally exhausted but felt fine physically. The new roof was put on Renee's house and the windows replaced. We helped the neighbors sort through the rubble of what was left of their house, searching for anything they could salvage. The insurance company had already contacted them and was working on their claim.

Everyone had left for home except Edward and me the day before we were scheduled to leave for Washington. Renee kept apologizing for the storm and for our visit being wasted. I knew she wasn't ready for us to leave, but the weather outlook 2 days from now was sunny and there was no way that we would be sticking around for that.

We tried to make the best of the last day we had together. Edward knew Renee wanted to have some alone time with just me so he asked Phil to bring him to the school where he coached and show him around a little bit.

Renee and I decided to take a walk along the beach when the guys left.


	5. Chapter 5

**DISCLAIMER: still don't own anything but I plan on playing with these character for a very LONG time... or at least until Stephenie Meyer puts an end to my misery by finishing Breaking Dawn and releasing it for my viewing pleasure... NO, I think I will still play with Edward after that happens!**

**A BIG thank you to Kristigirl, my favorite big sister who is my beta... life wouldn't be very much fun with out you! Love you always!**

Chapter 5

Renee and I walked about a quarter of a mile in silence watching the waves crash on the sandy beach. The wind wasn't fierce, but still blew a little stronger than on an ordinary day. I couldn't help but notice all the debris scattered around the once beautiful beach and wondered how long it would be before it returned to it's normal pristine condition. I was lost in my thoughts as Renee broke the silence

"Bella..." she spoke softly, "I need to talk to you... I need to figure out... something..." she hesitated as my head jerked around to look at her.

"Figure what out?" I stammered nervously.

"You." the way she said 'you' was so matter of fact that I felt like I had been punched in the gut. My mind raced, _she knows... maybe she doesn't know completely, but she knows all the same... just like I knew... just like when I met Edward... I knew he was different... I knew he was not... _Again, Renee snapped me back from my thoughts,

"you're face... it's different... more defined, like you had work... but I know you... you would never do that." she looked at me, "you don't blush anymore... you always blushed... at the slightest embarrassment, you turned various shades of red..." her voice was now a whisper, "you don't cry – not that you would have reason to, but you used to be so emotional, happy or sad, your eyes would well up with tears of joy or sorrow... you don't eat, I haven't seen you take a single bite of food... the same goes for Edward... " she shook her head, I could almost hear the wheels turning in her head as she stood there. "And then there is the simple fact that you used to not be able to walk 10 feet without tripping... I saw you... I saw you help clean up the mess left by the storm... I saw you run while we all took time out to toss a football around... You don't like football- but that is beside the point. The point is, not once did you trip... not once did you lose your balance... not one single cut or scrape..."

"Mom..." My voice broke, "I don't know what-"

Renee cut me off, "Remember when you and Edward came for a visit before graduation? Remember what I said about how you two were together... like you moved like a satellite... like you were so in-tune with each other and so aware of each other?" she paused waiting for some response.

"yeah" was all I could muster up.

"It's the same... no, it's... its different now... more... yes, more intense. Like you can read each others thoughts, like you can communicate without saying a word out loud..."

she was looking at me, searching my face for something but I didn't know what... I didn't know what to say, where to look, because I couldn't look into her eyes and tell her she was imagining things... she knew... she knew we were different...

I started to shake my head as I looked at her mouth and then her hands, anywhere but her eyes.

"Don't shake your head Isabella... It's not just you and Edward..." she reached up, putting her fingers under my chin and pulling my face up to meet her gaze, "it is his whole amazing family... you are all the same, but different from everyone else... I couldn't help but watch you all when all the repairs were going on... none of you ever tire... you have super human strength, you never sweat, never got a single scrape or cut... and if you did, I highly doubt you would have bled..."

I gasped as she finished her last thought.

"your skin, it is so hard and so cold all the time, like hard wood, no rock... You used to be so warm, so soft..." she continued until I broke in,

"I used to think of Edward as my marble creature..." my whisper was so quiet but she heard me...

"What happened to you... to become, no... what did you do to become like him? What did you have to give up?"

She stood there waiting for me to answer. When it became apparent that I wasn't going to, she spoke up again,

"I see how happy you are... don't doubt that... I know how much you love him, I can see it... I see the love, the adoration... the bond that will never be broken... you both are so complete in each other..."

I heard the love and concern in her motherly soft voice as she continued,

"I know you don't want to go back to this memory, but when you were in Phoenix in the hospital when you were hurt, I saw the emotions in your eyes, the love you shared even though you wouldn't admit it to me then, and then," she sucked in a deep breath, "when he left you...when I came to Forks, to get you... to bring you home with me... you were nothing but a shell... you were empty, no life inside of you... When he came back, so did you... when those times are spoken of in his presence, I see the same hurt and emptiness in his eyes, I can only imagine it was the same for him with your separation... I still don't understand why he left in the first place, but I certainly know why he came back..."

She dropped her hand from my chin and grabbed my hands, "Speak to me Bella... tell me what is going on..." She was pleading with me now...

I was struggling on the inside of what to do... should I lie? Should I tell her the truth? Should I risk putting her in danger? I couldn't put her in danger... I loved and cared to much about her... I couldn't risk her life like that... if I did, would she accept me? Would she continue to love me? Would she be frightened of me? Could she keep this all a secret? I didn't know what to do... what to say. I needed Edward. I needed him with me, to help me with my decision...

I struggled for the right words, but finally found them...

"Mom... Before I can answer your questions... I know you have so many... I want to answer them, I want to tell you everything... but before I can, I need to talk to Edward... to Alice."

I watched her as she listened to me, paying attention to her expressions.

"I suppose we should head back so you can make a phone call while we wait for our men to return... if they haven't already..." She smiled and pulled gently on my hand as she started back toward her house.

Edward and Phil were just pulling into the drive when we crossed the street in front her her house. I opened my mind to him immediately,

_Edward..._ I screamed at him, keeping my face moderately calm while the inside of me was frantic, _Renee knows... or she is close to the truth... she is figuring out our secret... I don't know what to tell her... I need to call Alice and find out what she see's... Why didn't you warn me... didn't you hear her thoughts before..._ I took in a deep breath watching Edward as he stepped out of the car, smiling at us as we walked up the driveway.

_Sweetheart, Alice called me, everything will be fine, Renee will not be shocked or judgmental... Phil has the same suspicions. _ Edward winked at me, _we can tell them together or not at all... it's up to you. She is your mom, it's your choice..._

I looked at my mom who was watching me and Edward closely as we embraced...

"did you just have a silent conversation with Edward?" she cocked her head to the side...

Edward smiled at Renee, "she's very observant Bella... Lets go inside, shall we?" I heard the humor in his voice as a smug smile settled on Renee's mouth.

As soon as the front door was closed, Renee ordered us into the family room, "sit" she commanded, "spill it Bella... I am a big girl, I can take it..."

Phil sat on the edge of the sofa shaking his head, suppressing a chuckle as he watched Renee trying to intimidate us into telling our secret.

"Before we begin, I would kindly ask you to please have a seat yourself... get comfortable while I get you and Phil something to drink... got anything strong? You might need it..." Edward released my hand as he started for the kitchen.

When Edward returned with 2 glasses of water he sat down next to me and pulled me onto his lap, snuggling me close into him.

Renee stared at us, waiting.

"Mom... you're right about everything... but if we tell you this, it has to stay in this room... you can't ever let a single word of this leave this room... it goes with you to the grave... failure to do this could be life threatening for you guys as well as us..."

I noticed as Renee swallowed hard. With a trembling hand, she reached for her water and took a small sip. She looked at Phil and then back at us,

"We understand... we will never speak of this to anyone but ourselves..." Renee promised.

I looked at Phil, waiting for some response... He sat up straight,

"I promise too..."

I took in a deep breath and closed my eyes...

"Remember the book you were reading at my wedding?" I paused,

"Oh, the vampire one..." Renee added with a smile, "did you want me to tell you how that turned out?"

Phil rolled his eyes and quietly laughed to himself.

"No" I said, shaking my head... "I know how it turns out... well, how it turned out for me, for us..."

Edward pulled me closer, kissing me on the cheek. I waited, watching Renee and Phil watching us. And then my words made sense... I could almost hear an audible click in their heads as they realized what I meant... Both of their faces drained of color as they grabbed hold of each other's hands, holding on firmly.

"B-bel..." Renee gasped

"Mom, I am the same person as I have always been, just a little more... durable..." I tried to soothe her.

"H-how... how can you be out... during the day..." she choked out...

I grinned as I looked at Edward and then back at Renee and Phil,

"Myth" Edward and I said together...

"Where do you... sleep..." Phil's voice trailed off

I tried to suppress a giggle, "Where do you think we sleep?"

"Coffins?" Phil answered

I smiled at Edward again,

"Myth" we said together again. I was about to fill them in on how we couldn't sleep but Edward slightly shook his head.

"Can you guys communicate with out speaking out loud?" Renee asked, though I think she already knew the answer...

"Yes." We answered together.

"Are you curious about anything else mom?" I asked quietly... I could see her struggling with her thoughts.

"Your diet... what do..." she quit speaking and looked at me carefully.

Edward gave me a gentle squeeze,

"We like to think of ourselves as 'vegetarians'... we don't drink human blood, although human blood it our natural diet... we choose to abstain and drink from animals instead..." Edward spoke slowly so they would catch every word he spoke...

We waited in silence as Renee and Phil digested the knowledge we had given to them... 10 minutes had passed while Renee and Phil just sat on the couch looking at us... like a 'deer in the headlights'. We could hear their thoughts...

**Renee: **

_dear lord... my baby is a vampire... she must be kidding... there is not such thing... only in movies, books... but not in reality... but she is different... she wouldn't joke about this kind of thing... she looks like she is being honest... oh heavens... she is being honest! _

_Wait! She drinks blood? Since when? Blood makes her sick... just the smell is enough to make her pass out... how could she possibly drink the stuff... _

_Crap! I think I have a few garlic cloves in the kitchen... Those are supposed to keep vampires away... but she has been in the kitchen several times... I wonder if the garlic has any effect on her... maybe that is why she is so much more pale... it's the garlic... I better get rid of it... _

_Oh... I should probably take the cross off my wall in the dining room... that can't be good either..._

**Phil:**

S_o my step daughter is a vampire... that's crazy... I wonder how she became one... did they become vampires together? I wonder why they would choose to become one... does that mean the rest of his family are vampires too? Oh. My. Gosh.! I had 8 vampires in my house... 8 __**vegetarian**__ vampires! I wonder what the perks of being a vampire are... maybe Renee and I... no, that is ridiculous... _

"Mom..." I spoke quietly as not to scare her, "what are you thinking..." I needed to hear her voice then out loud... so I could help her understand everything better.

Renee looked straight into my eyes for a brief second and then stood up, "so, dinner is out of the question... but Phil and I still need to eat... do you want to help me in the kitchen Bella"

I smiled, "I'd love to..."

We left Phil and Edward in the family room and went to work in the kitchen. I noticed Renee grab the garlic and walk to the sliding glass door.

"Mom, where are you going with the garlic?" I giggled already knowing the answer as I took them out of her hand.

"Doesn't garlic make you sick?" she asked curiously.

"No... and you don't need to take your cross down either... don't you remember the huge wooden cross that hangs in the Cullen's house back in Forks?" I smiled widely at her.

"Wait, let me see your teeth..." she whispered

I threw my head back laughing, "Mom... I don't have fangs... don't believe everything you see from Hollywood!"

"Bella, I am curious about something... can all... you know... vampires hear each others thoughts?"

I smiled at my mom,

"No mom, Edward has a special gift that allows him to hear everyone's thoughts... well, except for me... when I was human. I was the first and still the only human who he couldn't hear. Once I was changed, we realized that I share other vampires gifts... I can hear Edwards mind, and open my mind to him... When I listen to Edwards mind, I can hear every one else's minds too... just like him. Some of his family members, well, my family members too now, have gifts as well... Remember Alice? She has the gift to see the future... but only after someone has made a choice... but the future flashes she has can change as people change their minds. When I am with Alice, I can have future flashes too, but only when I am with her. Jasper has a fun gift... he can control the emotions of those around us... he can make people feel happy, sad, angry, compassionate... any emotion, he can spread it... When I am around Jasper, I can control peoples emotions as well... It's sort of confusing and exciting at the same time... I know this is a lot to take in... I will tell you as much as I can... but tell me to stop if it gets too much..."

"So... how long will you live then? What is the life expectancy of a vampire?"

I took in a deep breath, "Edward and I plan on spending the rest of eternity walking the earth together, hand in hand... There are very few ways to be killed when you are a vampire..."

Renee gasped, "You won't die?"

"No, I won't grow old either... I am stuck with how I look now... forever... But actually, I already 'died'... I had to... in order to join Edward completely..." I took in a deep breath again, "Can I be honest with you mom? I don't want to hurt you, never wanted to hurt you... but my plan was to come for a visit, then go visit Charlie... I had planned to fake my death, well Edward and I were going to do it together... so that you and Charlie thought I had died... so that you could have closure... It would be easier to think I was dead instead of thinking I had run off and cut you out of my life..."

Renee swallowed hard, "Bella... I..."

"Mom... I still plan on faking my death... I don't know if Charlie could handle the knowledge of what I have become... I don't think he would be able to live with it, to accept it... I need you to promise to pretend that I had really died... Charlie can't find out..."

Renee leaned against the counter deep in thought for a few moments... Finally she looked at me and pulled me into a tight hug, "I love you Bella... Always, no matter what..."

I hugged her back, "Thanks mom. I love you too."

Renee pulled away shivering slightly, winking at me she said,

"Alright... now let's get some dinner made... I'm starving..."

The rest of the night went by so quickly. I couldn't believe how easy it was to be around them now that they knew the truth... It felt wonderful. I could be honest with my mom again... Now I was wishing that we didn't have to leave tomorrow to go to Forks...

Authors note...

There you go... a VERY long chapter! I hope you enjoyed it and were surprised by this twist... Sing with me now:

"If you're happy and you know it, click and review (click – click), If your happy and you know it, click and review (click – click), If you're happy and you know it, let your review really show it, If you're happy and you know it click and review!"

(Sorry, my girls like to sing the original song a million times a day... it was just stuck in my head...)


	6. Chapter 6

Thanks for all the wonderful reviews! I cannot believe I have so many already! I love it! There are a few reviews I couldn't answer because they were anonymous and either there was no email to reply to or the email inputed was not a valid one... So, I apologize that I can't respond... Anyways, I still own nothing but my fantasies... not even Stephenie Meyer can own them... (smiles contently)

Thanks again to my favorite older sister Krisitgirl... you're the best beta ever!

**Chapter 6**

Before I knew it, we were getting our rental car in Port Angeles. As I sat in the passenger seat looking out at the dark clouds that threatened rain, I was filled with several emotions all at once: excitement, fear, joy, anxiety, stress, worry and dread. Would Charlie notice the difference in me as Renee did? Would we run into the pack? If we ran into the pack, would they be accepting or would they think of me as a traitor... their enemy? How would Jake react to me? I only had talked to Jake one time after my transformation and he was anything but happy knowing that I had actually gone through it... maybe a little relieved that I had made it through, but he seemed to have accepted it and was somewhat ok with it...

Edward seemed to understand my silence as he drove us toward Forks, not one time going over the speed limit.

"Bella?" Edward spoke softly.

I turned my head to look at him, "Yes?"

"Charlie isn't expecting us tonight... I thought we could go get settled at home and go out hunting later."

I smiled. _Home_. Nothing sounded better than to get back to the house I loved so much. So many wonderful memories, and some... not so wonderful.

"That sounds perfect." I smiled and took his hand in mine.

As we approached the outskirts of Forks, I sat up a little more straight in my seat, watching everything pass by.

"Can we drive past Charlie's?" I didn't know why I felt the longing to see the house I had lived in not so long ago, I guess it was just the sentimental part of me coming through.

Edward squeezed my hand, "of course love..."

I smiled as we rounded the corner and Charlie's house came into view. I took in a deep breath as Edward slowed the car. The drive way was empty and the lights were out. I would have thought that Charlie would have been home from work by now.

"Lets go home" I whispered as I pulled Edward's hand up to my lips and kissed the back of it.

I relaxed back into my seat as we left my street. Edward seemed to feel the same excitement of returning home as he increased the speed of the car. We flew down the two lane highway. As we turned onto the hidden drive I felt the bubbles of excitement inching their way up my throat. I knew that if I were still human, my heart rate would be racing out of control. My smile grew wider as the trees started to thin out and the house came into view. It was just as breath taking as the first time Edward brought me here. The front lawn was overgrown with lush green grass. It was beautiful.

"Lets get our things inside and then go out hunting..." Edward looked around the yard, "we will have to cut down this grass in the next few days."

We quickly got our things to Edwards... I mean _our_ room and rushed out to the back yard to go hunting. I took in a deep breath as we walked into the forest. I relished in the beautiful scents that surrounded me... As a human, I had memorized the fresh smell of the majestic pine and evergreen trees, the smell of the wet moss that covered the huge tree trunks, the smell of the moist dirt... but walking through _this_ forest now, it was like I was smelling it for the first time. It was breath taking. I stopped walking to look up toward the sky. I knew it was up there somewhere but the large thick bows above were hiding it from my view. I felt the moisture dripping down onto my face through the pine needles and branches above.

As I stood there taking it all in I heard Edward chuckle behind me as he wrapped his arms around my waist, "Beautiful, isn't it?" he mused.

I spun around in his arms, bringing my arms around his neck, "mmmmm... Feels like home..." I smiled as he leaned his head down to mine an our lips brushed.

"Lets go eat..." Edward whispered.

We ran about four miles before picking up the scent of a herd of Elk. I still enjoyed watching Edward in action, the grace and stealth, the quiet way he stalked his prey. It was an amazing show, to watch the primal instinct take over him. To see the change from his normal gentle 'human' behavior to the vampire predator he is. When he had made his second kill, I let my predator instincts kick in and joined in the feast.

As we walked back toward the house we both picked up on another scent. It was not an appealing scent, almost human but more like a wet dog... I couldn't help but cover my nose trying to avoid the scent. Edward tensed and pulled me to a stop, looking anxiously around us. All at once I understood.

"Is it the pack or just Jacob?" I whispered.

"Jacob for sure, I can hear him..." Edward paused as he wrapped his arm tightly around my waist, "I think Quil and Embry are with him..."

I closed my eyes, praying that Jake would still think of me as a friend. I knew it was a possibility that I would see him or the pack on our visit but I was not entirely ready to face him just yet.

"Does he know we are here... close by?" I whispered... "By the way, I am opening up my mind to you and yours to me..."

Edward nodded.

I closed my eyes listening to Edwards mind and the voices he was hearing.

I heard Jake first, _Stay on red alert guys... I just crossed a fresh trail... a familiar scent... Is that Cullen? It's been awhile, but I swear that is Bella's bloodsucker... It couldn't be though... If they were back in town, Charlie would have told us... This other scent... I can't place it... I don't think I have ever smelled it... a different leech... a new one that hasn't been here... _

Quil spoke up, _Dude... it isn't like Charlie and your dad are on the best of terms right now... This other scent is a lot like Bella... just more sweet... more potent... I bet-_

Embry cut in, _You still cool with the whole Bella being a bloodsucker or do we consider the treaty broken? Your call Jake... I can go alert the rest-_

Jake let out an angry growl, as if a warning, _no need to alert anyone else... she is still my Bella... our friend... I don't ever want to see her hurt... and taking him down wouldn't do anything but hurt her... The Cullen's are off limits... understand?_

Quil and Embry responded in unison, _Yeah..._

I felt a shiver go up my spine as I heard Jake refer to me as 'my Bella'... I closed my eyes, _Oh Jake... I hope you're happy... I hope you can move on..._

Edward quickly moved in front of me, shielding me from Jake, Quil and Embry as they approached us a few minutes later. They stayed in wolf form at first just watching us until I stepped out from behind Edward and smiled at them.

As they turned to leave so they could change back into their human form and put some clothes on, I had to say something,

"Jake... Quil, Embry..."

Jacob turned and threw a glance my way and continued into the protection of the forest. It was only a matter of seconds until they all returned. Edward still held my hand as I waited, listening to their thoughts...

Jake:

_Wow... Bella... she is so beautiful... she looks... looks so happy. Even after all this time... she still takes my breath away..._

Quil:

_She stinks, but still looks great..._

Embry:

_Woa! She is hot... he is one lucky leech!_

I couldn't help but giggle at their thoughts. They seemed to notice as they cocked their heads looking at me.

Jake spoke up first, "Care to let us in on what you find so funny Bella?" His voice was rough and deep.

I shook my head trying to suppress my giggles, "Oh Jake... How have you been? I have missed you so much!" I started walking toward him but stopped as he started to back up. I tried to not let it hurt my feelings.

"Sorry... I know I have had almost a year to deal with your change... I just haven't come to terms with it quite yet... I had no idea you were coming back..." Jacob glance over at Edward and then back to me.

"Didn't Charlie tell Billy? He's known for a few weeks..." I was shocked... Charlie and Billy were great friends.

"They don't talk much anymore..." Jacob mumbled. _Not since Sue picked Charlie..._

I blinked a few times... what? Charlie and Sue? I shook my head trying to gain control of my thoughts.

"Charlie and Sue? Since when? He never told-"

"Don't tell me..." Jacob cut me off irritated, "now that you're a bloo-... one of... them, you can read minds..." I heard the hostility in his voice.

I shook my head, "No Jake, not really... I can only hear Edwards mind when I want to... but when I tune him in, so to speak, I can hear what he hears..." I whispered.

Jacob sucked in a deep breath, "Nice!" I watched as he tried to calm himself down.

I pressed again, "Tell me about Charlie and Sue"

"You know how after Harry died, Billy and Charlie started spending time with Sue, helping her with the kids, going through Harry's things... Well, Billy started to have feelings for Sue but didn't act on them, didn't say anything to Charlie or Sue... he just wanted to let time pass so she could grieve and not worry about relationships... After you left, I guess that Charlie started spending a lot more time over in La Push, not always with Billy..." Jake ran his hands through his hair, "I guess they developed feelings for each other and before Billy realized that Sue and Charlie were together, asked Sue out on a date. When she realized that Billy had feelings for her, she felt horrible. She tried to explain about her and Charlie but Billy wouldn't hear about it. He stopped taking their calls, wouldn't see them and just sort of closed himself off from them." Jacob took in another deep breath, "That's about it..."

I was speechless. In all of Charlie's emails, he never mentioned anything about Sue or a strained relationship with Billy.

"How serious are they?" I managed to say.

"Well, from what I hear when she's not at his place, he's at hers..."

I couldn't help but run my hands through my own hair. I was shocked. In the few years I lived with him, he never once went out on a date or even mentioned any female interests. I didn't know what to say exactly... I felt Edward pull me close to him, hugging me from behind.

"How long are you here for?" Jacob asked.

"Not long, we were planning on seeing Charlie one last time before 'faking our deaths'..." Edward's voice was full of compassion as he continued, "The change has been easy on Bella, she just has a hard time keeping up the facade with Charlie..."

Jacob nodded, he understood the reasoning on our visit.

"How about the rest of your family? They coming too?" Quil shot out

I started to shake my head as Edward spoke up,

"They will be here in a few days. They wanted to give us some time to ourselves. We will only be here for a week and a half, but Charlie thinks it is only for 5 days..."

I turned my head to look at Edward. I was shocked... I had no idea the rest of our family was coming... I was excited but irritated at the same time. Why didn't anyone tell me they were coming too? I was happy they were coming, but hated it when things were kept from me. I would have to deal with that later when Edward and I were alone at the house.

"Well then, I guess we'll see you around..." Jacob turned to leave,

"Wait... Jake..." I ran toward him as he tensed up. I stopped a few feet away, ignoring Edward screaming in my head to stop. "I really missed you... It is great to see you."

Jacob turned to face me again and swept me up into a big hug and then set me down again,

"No offense Bella, but you stink!" he chuckled as he backed away, "It is good to see you again... You look happy. I never thought I would say this, but the whole leech thing looks good on you!"

With that, he turned and ran off into the forest with Quil and Embry right behind him.

Authors note:

click – click... you know what to do... tell me if you love it or hate it... just tell me!!!

Humbly yours,

Kim


	7. Chapter 7

**FYI: did you all hear the official release date for Breaking Dawn is August 2nd? Doing the happy dance!!!**

**Disclaimer: yep... own nutt'n!**

**Thanks Kristigirl/beta blah blah blah... you know it...**

Chapter 7

I watched as Jake, Quil and Embry ran off into the woods, aware of Edward approaching me from behind. As soon as I felt his arms wrap around my waist I let out a sigh of relief.

"That went better than I expected it to."

I couldn't help but smile as Edward nuzzled my neck, "yes, indeed" he replied as he inhaled deeply.

Edward dropped his arms and backed away quickly, "Sorry love, you don't smell very appealing right now..." he smirked as I spun around to face him.

"Oh no you don't!" I giggled as he kept retreating from me. I raced after him and successfully grabbed him from behind with enough force to knock us to the ground. We landed with a loud thud that was covered up by the laughter we couldn't contain.

Even though my newborn strength had diminished, Edward let me overpower him until I started to tickle his sides...

"Oh. No. Dont. Stop!!!" Edward could barely speak as he tried to contain his laughter. Before I knew what he was doing, he flipped us around and was pinning my arms to the ground with his knees as he straddled me.

"Lets just see how you like it..."

I gasped for air as the tickle fest began. I giggled and squirmed underneath Edward as I tried to free my hands. When the realization hit that I couldn't worm out of his grasp, I started to panic. I had never shared the fact that I was claustrophobic with Edward... I had never been in a tight enough space for me to feel it come on.

"STOP!" I screamed, "Get off me!"

Edward looked amused as he continued trying to tickle me. "What? You don't like my tickle torture?"

"Please..." I pleaded, "I can't move... get off me... please..."

Edward tensed as he quickly jumped off me, "Geez Bella... are you ok?" He pulled me to my feet, dusting off the traces of the ground from his clothes. He kept his eyes locked onto mine, watching, waiting...

"No! I'm not ok! I couldn't breathe... I couldn't move!" I spat at him while I glared and shook my head.

"Bella... we were just playing around! I didn't know..." He reached out for me as I backed up out of his reach. "I've been under the impression that you don't need to breathe anymore..." He watched me for a moment,

"Bella..." The hurt and confusion in his eyes was very apparent, "What happened? Why did you panic? I would never hurt you..."

Closing my eyes, I focused on taking in a deep breath and letting it out. When I had composed myself, I opened my eyes again to look at him,

"Edward... I'm sorry... I just panicked. I hate tight spaces where I can't move... It just freaks me out!" I rubbed my hands over my eyes.

"Love, I didn't know you were claustrophobic! I would have never..."

I rushed into Edwards arms, holding him tightly, "I know... I know..." I whispered.

Edward ran his hand through my hair holding me gently.

I pulled my head back to look at him, "Can we just go home?"

Edward pulled away, grabbed my hand and started walking towards home in silence, often glancing my way.

I opened my mind to him, _I'm sorry if I upset you Edward. It has been along time since I felt that type of panic... I didn't think I carried that phobia into this life. _

Edward glanced over and smiled at me,_It's ok love._ He gave my hand a gentle squeeze.

I thought back through the conversation I had with Jake, _Edward? Why didn't you tell me everyone was coming back? _

Edward smiled his crooked grin, _We were going to surprise you... It has been almost a year since we have been here as a family. We wanted to let you experience being here, as you are now... with the whole family. Besides,_ Edward winked at me, _Alice misses Charlie!_

I giggled as I remembered how Charlie adored Alice. I knew that Charlie not only missed me, but Alice too._I am sure Charlie will be delighted to see Alice again! _ I smiled at Edward before pulling him into a kiss.

We arrived back at the house and got to work clearing cobwebs, dust and removing the plastic from the furniture that was left behind. I was about to go outside to start on the lawn when Edward pulled me by the waist away from the door.

"Where do you think you're going at this late hour?" He pressed his lips to my ear as he pulled me close to him.

I giggled, "I was just going to do a little yard work... Esme will be horrified when she gets here..."

"Oh, she has seen worse!" Edward nibbled on my ear. "When we came back after 80 years, you could hardly see the house from all the growth. Besides, we cleaned the house... she will not be happy if we leave her with nothing to do when she gets here!"

I rolled my eyes, "Alright... if we are done working..."

Edward cut me off, "You could really use a shower Bella... you still smell like a wet dog..." Edward quickly let me go and raced up the stairs laughing as he went.

The hot water and steam from the shower felt wonderful. Edward had taken a very short shower before me and had instructed me to take my time and enjoy a long hot shower... I did as he said and stood in the hot water spray until it started to run cold.

I got myself dried off and dressed before sitting down at the vanity to dry my hair. My mind started to wander as I thought about Charlie. Would he notice the difference in my appearance? How serious was he with Sue... why hadn't he told me?

I was interrupted by a soft knock on the bathroom door, "Bella?" Edward called out softly.

"You can come in Edward..." I answered.

He opened the door and poked his head in, "How much longer were you going to be? I thought we could go on a walk later."

I smiled, "Almost done..."

Edward closed the door leaving me alone again. I glanced at the clock on the wall, it was 2am. Charlie was expecting us just after lunch. I smiled as I glanced at myself in the mirror. In less than 12 hours I would be standing in front of Charlie. I was going to enjoy these last few days with him before I dropped completely out of his life... I knew it wouldn't be the last time I saw him, I knew that I would come back every few years to just check on him, to watch him from a distance. It would be the last time he saw me though... I wanted him to remember the good times and leave him with one last wonderful memory.

I stood up from the vanity and walked to the bathroom door. I could hear Claire de Lune playing softly from our bedroom. As I opened the door, I gasped. My heart swelled as I saw the path of rose petals illuminated with candle light leading to the bed. Candles were placed throughout our room, bringing a romantic glow.

Edward was standing by the full wall of windows looking out at the full moon as I stepped out of the bathroom. The soft candle light made his skin glow in a goldish hue. I couldn't breathe as I took in his long muscular frame, his beautiful sculpted face, his golden bronze hair... I was filled with so much love and happiness as I watched my husband slowly turn and walk toward me.

"This is..." I started to whisper as his fingertips brushed against my cheeks.

"For you..." he finished my sentence as he leaned down to touch his lips to mine.

"Why..." I knew it wasn't our anniversary, "What are we celebrating?" I smiled.

Edward cupped my face in his hands, looking into my eyes he said, "Each other... being in love, being alone, being married..." he gently kissed me, "I love you Bella."

I couldn't respond. I felt waves of emotions flooding over me... love, desire, want, need, passion, intimacy. I pulled my body closer to him, noticing how our bodies fit together perfectly as we stood there holding each other in our arms, letting the romance and love sweep us away.

Edward started to walk backwards toward the bed as we kissed. It had been awhile since we were _really_ alone. I felt the butterflies filling my stomach as we inched closer and closer to the bed. He deepened the kiss as I let out a slight moan. Why hadn't I thought to put on a little sexy number? I was now mentally kicking myself for that.

"If I had known..." I attempted to say but was cut off with another deep wonderful kiss.

I felt Edwards hands trail down my back, pressing me firmly to his body. He broke our kiss much to my objection and moved his mouth down my neck as his hands slipped underneath the back of my shirt.

My hands found their favorite spot as they tangled themselves in his hair. I keep my hands from going into fists as his mouth roamed my neck and shoulder. The privacy we had felt so wonderful as I released another moan.

I had no choice but to release Edwards hair when he brought my shirt up to slip over my head. The shirt dropped to the floor as Edward smoothed the hair that had fallen into my face.

"You are so beautiful..." Edward murmured in my ear.

"You're not so bad yourself." I whispered as I pulled his shirt off. I let my hands roam his sculpted chest before I pushed him down onto the bed.

Edward smiled his crooked grin as he watched me crawl up on top of him. I straddled him, watching the desire building in his honey golden eyes as he waited for me to make the next move. I didn't make him wait too long, the desire was building in me as well. I lowered my body to his as I crushed my lips to his.

We had all the time in the world tonight. We didn't rush things but took them nice and slow, savoring every touch and sensation.

* * *

AN: You do know what to do now don't you? (Hint... clickclick) 


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer: Do you really think I own anything 'Twilight' related? Come on now... Really?**

**If there are lots of typo's and mistakes, I apologize, my sister had her baby and my other sister who is my beta is on her way into town so she can't proof this... AND I wanted to update it for you all...**

**Chapter 8**

We arrived at Charlie's house just after one o'clock in the afternoon. As Edward shut my car door Charlie came running out of the house, bounded down the steps and pulled me into his arms in a matter of seconds.

"Hi dad..." I gasped in surprise.

"Bells! Good heavens... You look wonderful! How was your flight?" Charlie released all of me but my arm as he started walking us toward the house.

"Other than the fact that I hate to fly, it went well." I joked.

I glanced back at Edward as he gave me a wink as we headed up the stairs to the front door. Once inside, Charlie turned to Edward.

"Good to see you, son!" Charlie said before pulling Edward into a hug.

I grinned at Edward as I watched Charlie embrace him. My favorite crooked grin appeared on Edwards face as he watched me enjoy Charlie's reaction.

"Dad..." I said as I walked into the family room to sit down, "So, what's been happening around here lately?" I didn't want to come out and ask about Sue so I hoped he might bring it up on his own because I was dying to know all the details.

"Sam and Emily got married a few months ago out on First Beach. It was a nice ceremony..." Charlie paused for a moment, "I've actually been dating someone Bella..." Charlie looked at me for a moment, "You remember Sue Clearwater?"

I didn't give him a chance to say anymore, "Dad! That's great... How long and how serious are you guys?"

Charlie looked down at the floor before answering, "Well, we've been dating for about 7 months... I plan on asking her to marry me..." Charlie looked up to gage my reaction, "I already have a ring, I just need to find the right moment to pop the question..." Charlie's face turned a slight shade of pink.

I was stunned... I didn't know what to say. I glanced at Edward and immediately opened my mind to him so I could hear Charlie's thoughts:

_Will Sue think I'm moving to fast? Harry has been gone more than a year and a half... She just makes me so happy... I know she loves me, but will she say yes? Will Bella accept her as a step mom? I think Bella and Leah get along... I'm pretty sure Sue's kids accept me. Why do I keep putting off asking her? I've had the ring for over a month already... _

I quickly closed my thoughts off, not wanting to hear Charlie anymore... He was so worried about everything...

"Wow dad! I had no idea... Sue is a wonderful woman..." I kept my voice happy and accepting, "I am sure you will be so happy together." The relief on Charlie's face was immediate after hearing my words.

"Oh Bella... Thank you..." Charlie looked relieved. "I just need to work up the nerve to ask her!" He mumbled.

"That's the hardest part of the whole thing isn't Charlie? Even when you know how much you love each other, you still worry that she'll say no..." Edward's voice was full of compassion. "The longer you put it off, the harder it gets... The louder the little voice of doubt in you head gets too..."

Charlie looked at Edward, "You both were so young when you got married, but how long did it take you to finally work up the nerve with Bella?"

Edward grinned and then chuckled, "Oh, when I realized how much I loved Bella, I wanted nothing more than to marry her... even though we were still in high school... Honestly... I voiced the idea of getting married to her soon after we got back from California, after Bella came and saved me..."

Charlie snapped his head to look at me with a raised eyebrow, "I never knew... just how long were you two engaged before you told me?" I could hear the shock in Charlie's voice.

Edward cleared his throat, "Actually, she turned me down the first time..."

I stood up, "No I didn't! I didn't accept nor refuse!" I glared playfully at Edward as Charlie watched.

Charlie leaned forward chuckling, "So how many times did it take to get her to accept?"

I could tell Charlie was enjoying the idea of us in the hot seat... He would never know the whole story of how Edward stayed with me every night, how my sleep overs were not with Alice and how Edward finally got me to say yes... Grinning, I turned to Charlie,

"Well, there was a lot of... compromising..." I glanced at Edward and shot him a grin, "I decided to say yes just before graduation... but didn't want it to be official quite yet..." I turned my attention to Charlie now and continued, "We finally made if official by telling everyone the morning we told you."

Charlie leaned back in his chair, "I really appreciate you coming and asking for my blessing the day before... I cant imagine just how hard it was for you to do it..." Charlie looked right into Edwards eyes, "Especially with how poorly I treated you... You're a good man Edward... I couldn't want anything more for my baby girl..." Charlie's voice broke with strong emotion.

I threw myself into Charlie's lap, wrapping him up in a loving embrace as he struggled to stay composed.

"Thanks dad..." I whispered.

Edward cleared his throat, "I love Bella more than anything sir... I would do anything for her..."

Charlie waved off Edward, "Don't call me 'sir' Edward... call me Charlie. And yes, I can see just how much you two love each other..."

We sat around for the next few hours talking about the past years events. It was fun to hear about Charlie's adventures at work and on the ocean fishing. Charlie didn't mention any fishing trips with Billie and I decided not to bring that fact up. We told Charlie about the classes we were taking at college, not mentioning that they were classes we were taking through the Internet. He was delighted to hear of our love of the outdoors and the upcoming trip to Africa. I could see the envy in his eyes as we talked about the places we would see and the things we would do on our trip.

Just after five o'clock we heard a soft knock at the front door. I knew who it was by the dreamy look on Charlie's face as he stood up to answer the door. We could hear the comfortable exchange between them at the front door:

"Sue, you look beautiful as usual..." we heard Charlie whisper.

"Thank you..." Sue responded.

It sounded like there was a kiss exchanged before we heard them walking down the hall to join us in the family room. As they rounded the corner into the room I saw Sue tense as she made eye contact with me.

"Bella..." The stress in Sue's voice was obvious to me as she spoke, "It is so... nice to see you again..." She glanced at Edward and then back to me cautiously, "It looks as though you... survived... your first year of marriage..."

I inwardly cringed as I understood the double meaning of her words but kept my face pleasant for Charlie's sake. Panic started to rise inside of me as I realized that Sue knew our secret... But I already knew that... She was there at the meeting I went to with Jacob so long ago... Where I learned of all the stories and legends... I wanted to get out of the house... I needed some time to think... I could tell that Charlie didn't have a clue about what Edward was... What I had become...

"It is good to see you too Sue..." I kept my voice soft and polite, laying my hand on Edwards knee I continued, "I guess you could say the first year of our marriage has been life changing... I think I have adapted pretty well..."

Sue laughed, "Well, I am glad to see that you did in fact survive and look so happy and content in your new role Bella... It suits you." Her smile was warm and friendly.

Some of the panic I was feeling started to fade as Sue started to relax. Edward sat in the recliner and pulled me onto his lap so that Charlie and Sue could sit on the couch. The conversation was comfortable as we sat in Charlie's family room for the next hour.

After a while, Charlie stood up, clearing his throat and suggested we all go out to dinner. I didn't think I could handle eating human food so I stretched and forced a yawn. Edward stretched as well as I spoke to Charlie,

"Actually dad, It was a really long day and I am just worn out..." I yawned again for the effect, "Why don't you and Sue go with out us... I really just feel like a hot bath and then going to bed..."

Charlie took Sue's hand to help her up, "Would you like to go get a bite to eat?" Charlie asked Sue.

"That sounds great Charlie..." Sue smiled.

"I feel like Italian tonight... Does that sound ok?" Charlie's voice was soft and full of love as he spoke to Sue.

Sue raised her eyebrows, "The closest Italian restaurant is in Port Angeles..."

Charlie cut her off, "I know... Bella used to bring home her left overs and I promise you, its worth the hour drive."

Sue laughed, "Well, it just so happens that I don't mind your company and would love to spend an hour alone in your car with you..."

Charlie blushed slightly, "Ok, I just need to get my coat from upstairs and we'll go."

It was interesting to watch Charlie interact with a woman he was in love with... He was so gentle and loving. As Charlie was upstairs Sue turned to me and Edward,

"Does Sam and Jacob know you're here?" Her tone was hushed but friendly.

I nodded, "We ran into Jake, Quil and Embry yesterday..." I started to say but Sue cut me off mid sentence,

"You got here yesterday? Charlie thought you were getting in today..." her tone raised slightly, "Why would you lie to him? He misses you so much!"

I couldn't figure out the emotion in her voice... was it hurt? Anger? Frustration?

"Sue..." I kept my voice calm, "I needed to settle my nerves a little... I needed to prepare to see Charlie..." I paused, "We did drive by the house last night but he wasn't home..." I added.

Sue took a step toward me but kept her distance, "Just spend time with him Bella... He loves you so much. He talks about you a lot and is..." Sue quit talking as she heard Charlie walking through the kitchen on his way back to the front room.

Charlie looked excited but a little nervous as we said our goodbyes...

We drove in silence all the way home. As Edward parked the car in the garage I turned to face him,

"Charlie is going to ask her tonight isn't he?"

Edward leaned his head on the headrest and turned to look at me, "Yes Bella..." His voice was full of longing as he spoke. "It's what he decided to do when we turned down the dinner offer..."

I stared at Edward for a moment, "What's wro-"

Edwards mouth was against mine, the kiss was gentle as he framed my face with his hands. I closed my eyes, relaxing into the feel and taste of him. As he started to pull away I reached out, clutching his shirt in my hands,

"I'm not done kissing you yet..."

Edward chuckled, "Why don't we go inside and you can finish kissing me in our room..."

I released my grasp on his shirt and got out of the car. Edward was a few feet in front of me as we walked up the steps to the front door... As he opened the door I raced by him and ran up the steps to our room. I could hear him coming up the stairs behind me so I picked up the pace and locked myself into our bedroom.

Edward let out a huff, "Bella... What are you doing?" I smiled at his impatience...

"Just give me a second... I need to do something and then you can come in..."

I ran to our closet and pulled out what I needed, put it in the bathroom and returned to the bedroom door. I slowly unlocked the door and opened it to find a scowling Edward on the other side.

"Bella, I'm not in the mood for silly games..." I could hear the urgency in his voice as he reached for me...

"I'm not playing any games..." I teased as I backed away, out of his reach, "I just need a few minutes... get comfortable and light a few candles... I'll be out of the bathroom in a few minutes..." I smiled coyly as I turned to look at him over my shoulder before closing the bathroom door.

When I opened the door to the bedroom, Edward had done as instructed and lit some candles around the room. Edward let out a gush of air as his eyes about popped out of his head.

"Wow..." Was all he could manage to say as I walked across the room to him.

I smiled as I reached up to place my hands on his shoulders, "With all the talk about engagements, it brought me back to the night I finally accepted..." I leaned up on my tippy toes to brush my lips against his. Edward wrapped his arms around my waist, pulling me closer to him...

"It brought me back too..." He looked into my eyes, "You look amazing in this blue lace..." He whispered in my ear before trailing kisses down my neck.

Edward pulled away slightly, "I need to look at you some more..." his voice seductive as he let his gaze fall down my body. I grinned as I stepped away from him leaving one hand on his shoulder. I paused before continuing to slowly walk away from him, letting one finger trace across his chest and down his arm...

I heard Edward moan as he reached out for my hand, our fingertips barely touched as I drew out of his reach and sauntered over to the bed. Edward turned to watch me as I climbed up on the bed. As I laid down on my side and propped myself up on my elbow to watch Edward, he let out a playful growl.

"You... have no... idea..." Edward muttered as he started coming toward me. I felt a sense of power as I watched him studying my figure.

"Edward..." I moaned playfully, "you have too much clothes on... strip for me..." I purred.

Edward tilted his head and grinned his crooked grin as he reached for the top button of his polo shirt.

"As you wish..." With his eyes locked on mine, he took his time unbuttoning each button. As he removed his shirt, I had to fight the need to move to him so I could touch his bare chest. I let my eyes follow the defined lines of his muscles instead. Edward grinned as he brought his hand to his chin, letting it rest there for a moment.

His smile widened as his hand started to make a trail down the center of his chest, down his very defined abs to the top button of his snug fitting jeans. I noticed I was holding my breath as he popped the first button open. I let out a whoosh of air as he stood there watching me enjoy his little strip tease... After a few moments of him just standing there watching me watch him, my desire was just to much...

"Pleeaasse..." I begged.

He chuckled as he continued with the buttons on his jeans. Finally, he pushed his jeans to the floor, leaving only his boxers on. I raised my hand, bending my index finger, motioning him to come to me.

Edward stood at the side of the bed, his hand resting lightly on my ankle as he brought his eyes up my legs, thigh, hip, waist and chest to meet my eyes, smiling he slowly traced his hand up the trail he had made with his eyes until he joined me on the bed.

Pushing me onto my back, he climbed on top of me, until he was straddling my body. Leaning down, he brought his mouth to mine. I reached up to twine my hands in his hair as he deepened the kiss. His hands roamed over the lace that covers very little on my body. A moan of pleasure escaped his lips as I rolled him until I was straddling him. Slowly his hands traced up my arms to my shoulders. Playing with the lacy straps his eyes held mine. Gently, he pulled me forward until I was laying on top of him. Moving with each other, we loved each other through the night, answering every need and desire each of us had...

* * *

AN: There you go... an extra long chapter... Sorry I took so long to get this updated... I have been out of town and then recovering from being out of town...

Now... if you liked this chapter let me know... if you didn't, let me know... I love hearing your views on my writing... good, bad and ugly... And as always, I will reply to everyone I can... If you're anonymous, leave an email address if you want me to respond...

So, just click and review!

Thanks, Kim


	9. Chapter 9

_** I don't know if this is going to alert all the readers again but... I edited my original authors note at the bottom for future readers... taking out the blurb about the books I was reading... they are not appropriate for younger readers and I apologize to all you you that have asked about them that I refused to give you the titles/author... I hope anyone that wanted to know that I felt was to young or didn't know the age you are are not angry with me or anything like that... I am a mom first and would be horrified if my child read these books... too graphic in parts even for me and I am nearing 34yrs old! With that said, if you are reading this chapter for the first time, ENJOY! Thanks for all your support! **_

* * *

Disclaimer: duh... do I have to type it out AGAIN?

Beta thanks:** Kristigirl.**.. thank you... it was fun having you in town over the weekend! Miss you already!

**Chapter 9**

Charlie had to work the next day until 6pm so Edward and I planned on hanging around the house. It felt good to just be lazy and do nothing. I kept replaying the scenes from the night before at Charlie's house over in my head, wondering if Charlie ended up proposing to Sue and what her answer was. My biggest hope for Charlie was happiness when I was no longer a part of his life... when he thought I was dead. Being completely swept away in my thoughts I didn't hear the gentle knock at the front door.

"Bella?" Edward called from upstairs, "Are you going to get the door?"

I sat up straight wondering who would be here... Was it the rest of our family? I bounded to the door and threw it open to find myself shocked at who was standing on the other side.

"U-um... h-hi... This is... a surprise..." I studdered. I wasn't expecting Sue to be dropping by for a visit.

Sue watched me for a minute before asking if she could come in. Of course I invited her in and told her to make herself comfortable. Since we tried to keep some type of beverage stocked for human visitors, I offered her a Pepsi or a bottle of water. She declined both graciously.

"You must wonder why I am here Bella..." She started, "I didn't have your phone number and didn't want to ask Charlie for it. He doesn't know I am here and I prefer to keep it that way."

My eyebrows shot up, "Why do you want to keep something like this from my dad? He doesn't like being lied to or being kept in the dark-"

Sue cut me off, "I didn't get to finish talking with you last night and I thought we needed to clear some things up without the fear of Charlie walking in on our conversation."

"Ok Sue... lets finish it then." I said cautiously. I was tempted to sneak into Edward's mind to take a peak at what Sue was thinking... I knew he was upstairs listening to every word but not coming down so that we could have our conversation free of a third wheel. I decided to keep out of his mind and just let Sue say her piece.

Sue took in a deep breath, "Ok Bella," she let her breath out, "Why exactly are you here?"

I looked at her for a moment to compose myself. There was tension rolling off of her. I wanted to tell her it wasn't any of her business, but knew that it wouldn't do any good. Sue was a wonderful woman and Charlie was in love with her.

"We are here to see Charlie. I haven't been home in almost a year. School starts up in September and so summer break is the best time to visit." I smiled at her as she digested my words.

"Bella... you barely have kept contact with Charlie since you left... Then out of the blue you call and tell him you're coming for a visit? There has to be more than what you're letting on." She kept her tone polite but firm.

Ok, Sue was observant... She was no dummy.

"We came so that I could see Charlie one last time... We are faking our deaths in a few weeks while we go to Africa for vacation. It is just too hard to keep up relationships when you know that they will be over in a few years anyways because you're not aging... I don't like hurting Charlie... I hurt him every time I don't respond to an email, return calls, send cards..." I closed my eyes and waited for her disapproval. It didn't come.

After a moment of silence, I opened my eyes to find Sue looking down at her hands. I watched her for a few minutes as she squeezed the life out of the handkerchief she held...

"Sue?" I asked softly, "What are you thinking?"

Slowly, she raised her head to look me in the eyes. "Bella... I have to tell him..." She whispered.

"What? NO!" I almost yelled as I stood up.

"Bella... I'll have to tell him about our legends if we get married..." She calmly said.

I sat down dazed. She continued, "Charlie is already questioning why I buy socks and underwear in bulk for Seth and Leah on a weekly basis... He is concerned with the wolf population since he hears them howling in the woods near the house..."

"Wait... why would the pack need to transform into wolf form after we left almost a year ago? No vampires, no wolves..."

Sue shook her head, "We have had some wandering through our lands lately. Usually at least once a month the pack has to... protect our lands."

"Oh..." I stammered.

"Bella. Charlie asked me to marry him last night. I told him I had to talk to my kids about it first and that I would meet him tonight to give him my answer." She paused, "I loved Harry deeply and when he died..." Sue took in a deep breath and exhaled slowly, "I nearly died with him. I got up every day and pushed myself to be there for my kids... Charlie and Billy came around frequently to check on me and to make sure that I had things under control. A very special bond formed with Charlie and it slowly grew and changed into this wonderful love that I never thought I would have again. Bella, my kids have accepted him, have given me their blessings. I want to say yes, but I need your approval to do so."

I felt my heart go out to her... knowing the feeling of losing love and then regaining it again...

"I just want Charlie to be happy... If you are what makes him happy, that is what I want for him." The sincerity in my voice rang loud and true.

Sue cleared her throat, "That means he will find out your secret Bella... the Cullen's secret."

We sat in silence for awhile as I struggled with this information. I couldn't even imagine how he would take it... would he accept me or push me away? Would he accept Sue and her children or push them away? Would it be better for him to hear that I was a vampire from me or would it be better to hear it all from Sue?

I sat up and called for Edward to come down. I had to talk to him about this. I had to hear his thoughts on the subject. He was understanding and sympathetic. We called Alice to see what she could see. Of course, she was blinded by the freaky wolf blindness glitch. We were on our own. Edward thought it best if Sue and I talked to Charlie together, alone. So it was decided that Sue and I would meet Charlie at his house tonight and tell him everything.

After Sue left to prepare for the evening, I found comfort in Edwards arms. We snuggled on the couch occasionally talking about how it was going to be when we actually started college in September... really going to classes and fitting in with the rest of the student body. It felt good to get my mind off the looming night ahead.

At 6:15, Edward dropped me off at Charlie's. Sue hadn't arrived yet and Charlie was surprised that Edward didn't stay. Charlie had brought home Chinese take out for dinner, enough for an army. While we waited for Sue to arrive, Charlie filled me in on his attempted proposal.

Sue finally arrived and I could tell she was nervous... she was risking everything by telling Charlie... Just as I was.

Charlie kept trying to convince us to sit down at the table so we could eat, but Sue asked if we could go sit in the family room and talk first. Charlie looked confused as we walked into the family room and sat down... I could almost read his mind... It was obvious he was wondering why Sue and I had to talk to him...

As Sue and Charlie sat down on the couch, I sat on the floor in front of Charlie a few feet away. Sue and I looked at each other before I began.

"Dad... we have some things we need to tell you. What we discuss cannot leave this room..."

"Bella... Sue... what is going on? I don't quite understand why you are here and what would be so secretive..." Charlie was scowling as he looked back and forth between me and Sue.

"Charlie" Sue began, "There are some... things that you need to know and accept before we can marry... I cannot say yes until you do..." Sue closed her eyes and opened them slowly.

"Dad... I am not the same Bella I was a year ago..." I whispered.

Charlie threw up his arms in frustration. "Of course you're not! People change when they get married. Why don't you just spit it out and get it over with?"

"I am a... vampire..." I whispered as I watched his face go from red to pale in less than a second.

Charlie sat frozen in his seat as he watched me.

"The Cullen family are all vampires, good ones who protect human life..." I added, almost pleading for him to say something. His eyes were glazing over as he continued to stare at me.

Sue spoke up softly, "Charlie? Say something..." There was so much love and concern in her voice.

"I think... I knew..." Charlie croaked. "I just... wasn't... sure..." Charlie sat on the couch, shoulders hunched over, struggling to keep himself together.

"Honey" Sue began, "We have some legends in our tribe... some that you need to hear and understand..."

Sue went on to tell Charlie the stories of the tribe. Charlie kept his eyes on me the whole time as he listened about the 'cold ones' and the werewolves who protected their people from them. As the tears rolled down his cheeks, I kept myself from reaching out to stroke them away. When Sue was finished, we sat in silence. Charlie continued to watch me while Sue and I watched him.

I kept willing Charlie to accept everything he heard, to accept me... Sue... As the minutes ticked away I began to feel the anxiety build up in my body... How long would it be before Charlie said anything? It was killing me to wait.

Suddenly Charlie rose from his seat and walked out of the room. I jumped up to follow him. As he reached the bottom of the stairs, I reached out and touched his arm.

"Dad..." I whispered.

Charlie spun around to face me.

"Give me time..." Charlie groaned, "I'll call you... when I'm... ready."

I could feel Sue standing behind me. Charlie looked over my shoulder at her,

"I just... I'll call..."

Charlie turned back to the stairs and headed up. Sue and I stood there until we hear his bedroom door shut.

"Sue... I can stay if you need to get home to your kids..." I said.

She just shook her head. "I can't leave him like this... I need to stay just as you do..."

Quietly we put the food Charlie had brought home in the fridge and went into the family room. I called Edward to let him know I would be staying at Charlie's until he was ready to talk. He offered to come sit with me but I told him it would be better for him to stay away. I told him that I would call as soon as anything changed.

Neither of us felt like talking so we spent the rest of the evening in silence, waiting for Charlie. As the hours passed, Sue started to doze off. I quietly got some blankets out of the closet to cover her up.

Around 3am I heard Charlie come out of his room and walk down the stairs. I watched him come into view at the bottom of the steps. He looked around the kitchen and then walked to the fridge and pulled out the take out he had brought home. As the food heated in the microwave I stood up and walked into the kitchen.

Charlie's body tensed as I spoke.

"Dad" I whispered...

* * *

AN: My apologies again for taking so long to update. 

Anyways... I am floored at how many readers I have! I continue to get emails from the fanfic site telling me how many have tagged me or my story as their favorite or as an alert... WOW! Thanks so much for taking your time to read my story!

CLICK the review button and tell me what you think... it keeps me motivated to write!


	10. Chapter 10

THANK YOU Kristi for taking the time to proof this! Good luck tomorrow!

DISCLAIMER: whatever... own jack squat!

* * *

**Chapter 10**

**Charlie's POV**

As Sue and I sat down on the couch, Bella sat on the floor in front of me a few feet away. My heavens, it was so good to have Bella back in my house. Gosh, I had missed her sweet face. Sue and Bella looked at each other briefly before their attention returned to me.

"Dad... we have some things we need to tell you. What we discuss cannot leave this room..." Bella's voice was tender as she slowly spoke.

"Bella... Sue..." What could they possibly have to say that was so secretive? "What is going on? I don't quite understand why you are here and what would be so secretive..." I couldn't help but scowl as I looked at Bella and then at Sue.

The suspense was killing me. All I needed to hear from Sue was a simple 'yes' or 'no'... And why did she bring Bella in on this? I just couldn't figure it out.

"Charlie," Sue began, "There are some... things that you need to know and accept before we can marry... I cannot say yes until you do..." Sue closed her eyes and opened them slowly.

What? I love her... I have accepted everything about her. What hasn't she told me?

"Dad... I am not the same Bella I was a year ago..." Bella whispered.

I threw up my arms in frustration. "Of course you're not! People change when they get married. Why don't you just spit it out and get it over with?" What was going on? Did she think I didn't know how marriages work? For goodness sake, I was married to her mother and I am a completely different man now than I was before her mother and I were married... Speaking of marriage... Where was Edward? Something must be going on... Bella and Edward seemed really happy last night. Was it a cover? Are they splitting up? I knew they were too young...

"I'm a... vampire..." Bella whispered.

Did I hear her correctly? Yeah... she's a vampire and Jacob is a werewolf... Such things don't exist... Her face... she looks so serious... I could feel the blood draining from my face... Oh. My. Gosh... She is serious... I knew there was something different about Edward and his family... They were too... perfect...

I felt frozen in place... I couldn't move and I had to work at making sure I was breathing...

"The Cullen family are all vampires, good ones who protect human life..." She added. I knew she wanted me to say something... I could hear the pleading in her voice. I just couldn't focus... I couldn't take my eyes away from hers... but everything was getting hazy... I felt like I was in a dark hole, their voices seemed so far away...

Sue spoke up softly, "Charlie? Say something..." I could hear the concern in her voice... Wait... she didn't sound shocked... How could Sue know all about this and keep it from me? But wait... I knew something was different about the Cullen's... I could sense it. I never really felt at ease around Edward... But Alice... She was an angel...

"I think... I knew..." I said... "I just... wasn't... sure... They were so... different..." I sat on the couch, shoulders hunched over, struggling to keep myself together. I couldn't take my eyes off of Bella... My sweet baby girl... Now she was what? A fictional sci-fi blood drinker? I took in a deep breath trying to keep the tears at bay...

"Honey" Sue began, "We have some legends in our tribe... some that you need to hear and understand..."

Sue told me the stories of her tribe. I don't know that I paid much attention to what she was saying, all I could think about was my baby girl... how could she do this to herself? How did she change into a vampire? It was Edward... He brainwashed her or something... He did this.

What? Did Sue say something about werewolves? Seth and Leah are werewolves? Jacob? Sam? What the hell was going on? They are enemies with my baby? I felt the tears release and start to fall down my face but I couldn't move enough to wipe them away... Oh, Bella... her fingers felt like ice... She seemed to have the same sweet caring nature as always by wiping my tears away... When Sue was finished, we sat in silence. I could feel Sue's eyes on me but I couldn't take my eyes off of Bella...

I don't know how long we sat there in silence but I couldn't sit there anymore... The silence was doing nothing but make the angry voices in my head louder... Sue lied to me! She knew about Bella before she married HIM! She knew Bella was going to throw her life away... give up her soul to the devil... That is just what he was... the devil! How could he do this to someone he loves? Damning her to hell of all places! I felt the raw emotion of disgust pour through my body as I looked at Bella's face. I couldn't stand it... I had to get out of there... I needed to be alone. I wanted them out of my house but didn't think I could keep myself from yelling so I decided to just get up and go to my room... Hopefully they would get the point and just leave.

As I started to climb the stairs, I felt Bella's cold hand on my arm.

"Dad..." She whispered.

I spun around to face her.

"Give me time..." I groaned, "I'll call you... when I'm... ready."

Sue was right behind Bella, I looked at her trying to hide the disgust I felt toward her at the moment from showing.

"I just... I'll call..." I mumbled.

I turned back to the stairs and headed up, closing and locking my bedroom door behind me before sinking down on my floor.

I sat with my back pressed against the door letting the fits of anger come out... I wanted to drive over to the Cullen's house and rip Edward a new one before pumping him full of lead... That son of a...

"Oh... Bella..." I cried. She made the choice... She loves him... It would kill her this time if he was taken away from her again...

I couldn't stop my shoulders from heaving up and down and I sobbed... I couldn't sit any longer... I had to get up. I stood up and paced back and forth in my room...

Sue... I shook my head in disbelief. How could she keep something like this from me? How could she let my daughter do this to herself? What was wrong with her? How could I choose so badly when it came to women? I could feel my heart breaking... I loved her so much... but was enough to get past her betrayal?

Exhausted I sat on my bed and stared at the floor. My mind was finally blank... I couldn't think anymore. My stomach rumbled reminding me of the food I never got to eat. I took in a deep breath and looked at my digital clock... it was 2:58am... Had I been up here that long? I was starving so I got up and made my way down the stairs.

I flipped on the light noticing the food had been put away... I pulled a few containers from the fridge and loaded a plate of food and stuck it in the microwave. I watched the plate turn in circles as I waited for the food to get hot.

I couldn't help but tense up as I heard Bella's soft voice from behind me.

"Dad" she whispered...

I closed my eyes, I didn't know what to say to her yet... the microwave beeped alerting me that my food was ready so I pulled it out and turned to set it on the table. Bella was standing there in the doorway watching me. Her eyes were full of sadness and longing as I sat down in my chair. I propped my elbows on the table and dropped my head into my hands...

"Please Bella..." I pleaded, "Let me eat... just... let me eat..."

I picked my head up and grabbed my fork. I stuck a mouthful of food in my mouth... Bella sat down across from me and just waited while I ate. The food all tasted the same, but I ate everything on my plate because I was so hungry... When I was done I got up to put my plate in the sink. I wasn't ready to talk with Bella... I turned to head back up the stairs.

"Dad!" Bella's voice was firm, "You can't shut me out... I love you. What about Sue? She loves you... You have started to plan a life together..."

I clenched my teeth as I turned to face her.

"Do you know how it feels to find out that your only child... your sweet, innocent baby girl has given her soul to the devil? Believe me when I say this Bella... I know I am not a religious man and I know Renee switched from church to church as the wind blew her but I would NEVER give up my soul for anyone... no, any THING! You disgust me... And as for Sue... For her to watch you with him... knowing what was going on and not tell me... That is unforgivable..." I growled, failing to keep my voice down.

I heard quiet sobbing coming from the family room. I closed my eyes as I heard footsteps running down the hall towards the front door. I flinched as the door slammed and cursed at myself. Sue was still here... she heard every word I said. Did I care? It sort of felt good to know that I hurt her with all the pain I was feeling now.

Bella stood up glowering at me.

"Charlie!" she screamed, "You have NO idea what you are talking about! She had NO CHOICE but to keep quiet! I am the only one who had a choice in this matter! If she would have told you... she would have broken a treaty and started a major war between the Cullen family and the wolves! I fell in love with Edward even after I figured out who and what he was..."

I cut her off, "Don't you stand in MY house and raise your voice at me young lady! I am your father and you will treat me with respect!"

She sucked in a deep breath and blew it out quickly.

"Do you want to know everything or are you going to just be an ignorant ass?" She was furious and so was I...

"What more is there to say? You're not even human anymore... you made your choice... I can't help it if I don't like it..." My voice broke as I tried to keep the angry tears at bay.

Bella closed her eyes and waited for a moment, obviously collecting herself.

"Dad... there is so much to say... remember back when I took off for Phoenix?"

I closed my eyes remembering the night clearly... Bella was frantic... angry... scared. I had to sit down again. After I sat down, Bella joined me at the table.

"I was running from a bad vampire named James who wanted to kill me... The only way to keep you safe was to leave... Edward was scared to death. Alice and Jasper came with me to protect me while Edward, Emmett and Carlisle tried to track down James and destroy him... I didn't trip down the stairs to end up in the hospital... James had bitten me in the hand which would have started the transformation into becoming a vampire, but Edward didn't want that life for me... He sucked the venom out to stop the process... He wanted me to stay human... to live a full life, not missing out on anything... I almost died then... Edward came just in time and saved me..." Bella spoke so softly.

I kept my eyes closed. The muscles in my jaw were aching because of my inability to unclench my teeth. I still felt nothing but disgust and anger at Edward... for doing this to my little girl... When I stayed silent, Bella continued talking.

"Remember when Edward left me?" I could hear the hurt in Bella's voice as she asked.

I opened my eyes to look at her. Her face was full of love with a hint of sadness.

"How could I forget?" My voice broke as I remembered the pain that she went through... It was so painful to watch her all those months... trying to keep it together... pretending to be alive when she was dead inside...

"Dad..." Bella reached across the table and touched my arm lightly. "Edward left to protect me. Alice threw me a birthday party and something horrible happened at it..." She paused for a moment, "I was opening gifts and got a paper cut... Blood and vampires is not a good mix... Jasper struggles with the diet we live on the most... When I started to bleed, he tried to attack me... he had not fed for awhile so the urge hit him strong... Edward knew that I wasn't safe around his family and knew that the only way to protect me without changing me into what I am now is to leave... It nearly killed him to do it... He was no better off than me all those months."

"That makes a little sense I guess..." that was all I could mutter... I knew that if someone I loved was in danger and the only way to keep them safe was to leave... I would make that difficult choice and go... But then... he didn't stay away did he?

"Bella... why did he decide to come back with you?"

"I was getting to that... Alice. She has these visions we call 'future flashes' and she saw me jump off the cliff the day Harry died... She thought I was dead so she came back to Forks to comfort you. She was shocked to find me alive and breathing when she got here." Bella took a deep breath and continued as I still tried to wrap the idea of Alice seeing the future around my brain.

"All this time, Edward stayed away from his family for the most part. He would check in here and there but never stayed more than a day or two. Rosalie was desperate to get her family back under one roof so she thought that if she told him I was dead that he would come home. So, she called him and told him. He didn't believe her so he called here on the day of Harry's funeral. Edward pretended to be Carlisle when Jake answered the phone. When Edward asked for you, Jake told him you were not here but that you were at the funeral. Edward assumed it was mine so he took off to Italy to see the vampire royalty. He no longer wanted to live if I was not alive..."

Bella broke off suddenly intaking a sudden deep breath. I could see the pain in her eyes as she relived the memories that were playing out. Bella's voice was a little shaky as she finished the story...

"Alice saw Edward petitioning the court in Volterra to end his life and knew that the only one who could save him was me... Alice explained that it was very dangerous for me to go and that if we were caught trying to save Edward that I might not make it home alive... I couldn't not go dad... No matter how I thought Edward felt about me, I knew that I couldn't exist in a world knowing he was not in it... Most of those months that he was away and I didn't think I would ever see him again, I continued on knowing that even if Edward wasn't here with me that he was somewhere... that every night, we had the same sky above us... the same wonderful moon and stars..." Bella smiled. "It was a race to Volterra. We knew that the courts denied his petition so he was planning on exposing himself to the city as a vampire by walking out in the sun. It is highly frowned upon to tell humans about us... In most cases, punishable by death. I was scared to death that we wouldn't get there in time if we didn't, I was sure that I didn't want to make it back..." Bella flinched when she realized what she said, "Oh... I'm sorry dad... I was so desperate at the time... My only prayers were that I would get to see him one more time..."

"Bella..." I interrupted, "I remember just what type of state you were in before you left... I was scared every time I came home from work that you might have... you know, ended things..." I tried to keep my voice from showing the pain of my memories.

Bella's smile was small but she continued, "We got there just in the knick of time. Although I saved him from exposing himself, the guards for the royal family were waiting for him to make his move into the sun. When I showed up, things got dangerous. We were taken into custody. The only way that we were going to make it out of the city alive was for Edward to promise to change me into a vampire. It killed him to agree to that but he finally did. I can't even tell you the joy I felt to see him again, to feel his strong embrace, to know he was safe. I didn't know if he would leave me again, but I did know that the love I felt for him was stronger than ever... I was so scared to close my eyes so I forced myself to stay away the whole time it took us to get home. I know how worried you were when I was barely conscious when Edward brought me home. I knew you were angry and wanted Edward gone for good. Edward knew just how you were feeling, what you were thinking dad... he always did. It killed him to know of the hatred and disdain you felt for him every time he was around..."

"Well, with good reason! I knew I acted poorly around him, but I never once told him after the night he brought you home just how poorly I thought of him." I didn't mean to shout, but the painful memories were hard to relive again. I did start to understand the mechanics of their love though...

"Dad..." Bella whispered. "Edward knew... he has a special ability to read minds..."

I sat back in my chair as I felt like the wind was being knocked out of me. We sat in silence as I agonized over every bad thought and feeling I used to have for Edward. I heard myself groaning in shame as I recalled all those nights Edward came to spend time with Bella, always being polite, acting like the perfect gentleman. I felt sick... I truly liked Edward now... From the time I gave him my blessing to marry Bella, I accepted him as a son...

"I-I... am so... ashamed..." I closed my eyes as the waves of sorrow swept over me.

I felt Bella's hand on my knee and opened my eyes to find her squatting down next to me. She looked so calm and understanding as she looked into my eyes.

"Dad, it's really ok. Edward knows that you accept him now... Well, we both hope that you will continue to accept us... but there is more I need to tell you. Is it ok if I tell you the rest?"

I tried to smile, "Yeah, go ahead..."

Bella stood up and sat on the edge of the table as she continued,

"Remember all the hikers that went missing and the reports of wolf sightings?"

I nodded in remembrance. Bella went on to tell me about Victoria and the army of vampires she had created. I couldn't help but feel gratitude for the Cullen family and Sam, Jacob and the rest of the pack for coming together to protect my girl. After she finished telling me the story I just sat there shaking my head in disbelief. How could all of these things have happened right in front of me? What kind of father was I to not notice the trouble my child was in?

"I am so sorry for everything you had to go through Bella! I should have been more understanding... I should have known!" I felt like a complete failure now as a father.

"Oh, dad... you have nothing to apologize for!" Bella's laugh was musical as she threw her arms around me.

I pulled away from her and took her hands from my shoulders, holding them tightly in my hands. I felt too overwhelmed with the information that was shared with me. My thoughts felt like a tornado as they spun around and around in my head. I could feel a headache coming on as I sat there trying to come to terms with everything.

"I really think I need to lay down and try to get some sleep..." I glanced at the clock. It was 4:43am and I was supposed to be to work by 7am... I already knew that I would be calling in sick from lack of sleep... I started to stand as I thought of Sue. I closed my eyes. I didn't know how things would be between us yet... Could I forgive her and accept her family's secret? I didn't have the answers yet, but I knew that I needed to call her and at least tell her that I was sorry for what she had overheard.

I grabbed the phone and dialed her number and apologized, promising that I would call her after I got some sleep and my head was clear.

I was exhausted as I headed up the stairs to my room. I could hear Bella coming up behind me.

"Bella... really, I am fine. I am going to take a few sleeping pills so I can sleep. Go home to Edward and I will call you when I get up." I yawned as I headed into the bathroom.

"Alright dad... I will call your office in a few hours and let them know that you won't be in today."

I glanced over my shoulder at Bella and nodded.

As I crawled into bed, I felt the exhaustion take over and was asleep before my head hit my pillow.

* * *

**AN: Sorry this took so long to update... Life happened! (I know... how dare it! Sheesh!) It is extra long though. I plan on going back into Bella's POV for the next chapter where this one leaves off...**

**I have never gone with anyone but Bella's POV before so please let me know if you liked it... should I try with another character or just leave it with Bella? I absolutely LOVE all the reviews I have gotten so thank you! As always, I respond to everyone I can (can't if there is no email to respond to when they are anonymous)**

**Thanks for reading! Tell me what you think!**

**Kim**


	11. authors note sorry!

Authors Note:

Sorry guys... this is not a chapter.

I have been feeling horribly guilty for not updating yet but I have a really good excuse as to why not... I threw my back out at the beginning of the week and have had a hard time sitting for any period of time... I have been feeling better and will be getting a massage in a few hours that will hopefully helping out with the muscle stiffness. I hope to be feeling better so I can actually sit down and write out the next chapter. I know what will be in it, just can't sit long enough to type out a sentence... The muscle relaxers I have been taking at night have affected me throughout the day as well (leaving me very groggy and tired...) I promise to update by Monday at the latest! Ok... I need to get up and move before my muscles lock up on me again and I can't get up...

Kim


	12. Chapter 11

**DISCLAIMER: I own ZILTCH, ZIP, NADA when it comes to Twilight...**

**Chapter 11**

**Bella's POV**

I returned home after Charlie went to bed. My mind was replaying the conversation I had with Charlie over and over in my head. I couldn't help but pray that he would accept me and Edward and continue his relationship with Sue. 

I felt nothing but love and support from Edward as he held me in his arms and listened to everything that had happened at Charlie's. It felt good to be able to talk it through with Edward, knowing that no matter what, we had each other. 

Around 6:30am, I called the police station to let them know that Charlie wasn't feeling well and was up most of the night so he wouldn't be in today. 

As the morning was turning into the afternoon, I couldn't help but pace in the living room. I was pretty sure that Charlie would be up by now. I was dying for him to call me and let me know what he could or could not accept about me. I was so focused on checking and rechecking my cell for any missed calls I didn't hear the car pull up to the house or the front door opening.

"BELLA!" Alice squealed as she danced her way towards me.

I jumped at her greeting and welcomed her into my arms. It seemed like it had been months since I had seen her last even though it was only a matter of days. As the rest of my family came into the house, I couldn't help but realize that no matter what decision Charlie made, I have a family who loves me and would always be there for me. If I was capable of tears, I would have them running down my cheeks as tears of gratitude. 

I hugged Alice tightly for a moment before pulling away.

"Alice... have you had any visions about Charlie?" I watched her try to focus so she could concentrate. 

After a few seconds the vision came and we saw it together: 

_Charlie was driving in the cruiser listening to Harry Chapin's song "Tangled up Puppet" on his stereo. Tears running down his face as he listens to the words:_

_**I'm a tangled up puppet,  
Spinning round in knots,  
And the more I see what I used to be,  
The less of you I've got.  
There was a time that you curled up in my lap; like a child  
You'd cling to me smiling, yours eyes wide and wild  
Now you slip through my arms, wave a passing hello  
Twist away and toss a kiss, laughing as you go  
You used to say "Read me a story and sing me songs of love"  
For you were Princess Paradise like your wings of a dove  
Now I chase you and tease you trying to remake you my own  
But you just turn away and say "please leave me alone."  
And I'm a tangled up puppet  
All hanging in your strings  
I'm a butterfly in a spider's web  
Fluttering my wings  
And the more that I keep dancing  
And spinning round in knots  
The more I see what I used to be  
And the less of you I've got...  
**_

_Charlie pulls the cruiser to the side of the road, leaning his head on the steering wheel while crying. After a few minutes he sits up in his seat and picks up his cell phone. He dials a number and waits for someone to answer... "Bells..." he whispers, "I don't care anymore... I don't want to loose you..." he cries quietly into the phone._

I couldn't help but squeeze Alice's shoulders as the vision ended. I closed my eyes and smiled as I took in a deep breath. I remembered all the times Charlie would listen to Harry Chapin's records when I was growing up. I remembered this song from when I was about 12 years old, sitting in the family room with Charlie as it played, him telling me how he thought of me when he heard this song... He had said that I was growing up too fast and that he couldn't keep up, but cherished all the times we spent together when I would visit. I couldn't help but be saddened at the memory but it was going to be ok... Charlie was going to be ok...

Edward pulled me away from Alice and into his arms as he whispered in my ear, "I am so relieved and happy Charlie will be ok with all of this!"

"Me too." I couldn't contain my smile. I didn't know when the vision of Charlie would happen but it was good enough for me to relax.

Two days went by without a word from Charlie. I was starting to feel the anxiety building up as the hours sped by. How much longer until Charlie called? Did something happen and he changed his mind? I knew I had to talk to Alice but Edward was insistent that we go on a walk. 

"Bella, lets just go to our meadow and spend a few hours together without anyone to bother us." He pleaded. 

I was so torn on what to do... I wanted to go with Edward so we could be alone but I didn't want to risk missing Charlie's call... If he called. I looked into Edwards golden eyes and saw my answer. 

"Let me go tell Alice something and then we'll go..." Before he could respond I dashed down the stairs in search of Alice.

Alice was sitting in the kitchen talking to Esme as she cleaned out the refrigerator. I still found it comical to see Esme cleaning anything in the kitchen with bleach solutions when nobody used the kitchen anymore. She had the 12 pack of Pepsi and the case of Figi water (that we kept around in case a guest of the human nature came to visit) sitting on the counter beside the fridge while she meticulously scrubbed and wiped the shelves. 

Smiling to myself, I interrupted their conversation.

"Alice, Edward and I are taking off for awhile..."

"Charlie calls tonight around 5:30 or so... just be back by then." Alice sang in her sweet voice.

I was stunned... "When did you see that?" We hadn't been apart much in the last few days... I would have seen the same thing she did but for some reason I didn't...

"Jasper and I snuck out early this morning to go hunting and it happened then... I got sidetracked before I had a chance to tell you..."

"ALICE!" My voice was 3 octaves higher at this point... "This is something you know I would want to hear sooner than this!" I tried to hide the sudden anger I felt from my voice.

Alice spun around to look me straight in the face. "I apologize for the lapse in my judgment on the matter... I didn't think that waiting 5 minutes was that big of a deal..."

Esme walked over placing her hand gently on my shoulder to calm me down.

"Sweetheart," Esme said gently, "Alice just walked a few minutes ago and I asked her to sit and keep me company for a few minutes while I finish up in here... I was asking her about a few thing I have been thinking about... Don't be upset with her Bella..." Esme's tone was so sweet and loving that the guilt of my outburst clutched at my heart.

I looked at Esme and then at Alice, "I am so... so sorry. I have been so worried about Charlie. I have not been myself these past few days... I don't know what I will do if he changes his mind and cuts me out of his life like this..." I drew in a deep breath to keep myself from crying.

Esme and Alice wrapped their arms around me hugging me tightly as Esme said, "I know baby... It is hard to think about..."

"Charlie hasn't changed his mind Bella... He loves you... and Sue..." Alice whispered.

"I know I was going to let Charlie think I was dead in a few weeks... It would have been easier to cut myself off from him that way than to know he knew what I have become and hated me for it..." I shook my head as the sobs came... I couldn't hold them back any longer. 

I felt another set of arms come around me as Alice and Esme withdrew theirs. Now I was in the arms of the only one who could make it better... Edward was my rock, my life... the only thing that my mortality was worth trading for... I held onto him as tightly as I could, never wanting to let him go. I heard Alice and Esme quietly leave the room, giving us some privacy.

I don't know how long we stood in the kitchen holding each other in silence when Edward whispered, "I wish I could make this better... I know it hurts to wait."

I couldn't help but smile as he soothed me. 

"Oh Edward, you have no idea do you?"

"About what?" he replied.

"What you do for me... Without you, I couldn't live. You make everything better. If Charlie changes his mind about accepting me, I know that I will be ok with you by my side." I glanced up into his eyes, "There is a saying, 'time heals all wounds'... but the only wound that time wouldn't be able to heal is your absence in my life... Without you, I am nothing..."

The smile on his sweet face was irresistible as I raised up on the tips of my toes to gently kiss his lips.

"Lets go... I want to spend the rest of the day with you, in our meadow... I want to feel the warmth of the sun as we lay together and smell the sweet scents of the wildflowers as the breeze gently washes over us." I kept my voice low hoping that no other ears were close enough to overhear.

Without a word, Edward took my hand, releasing the rest of me and let me out the back door. We ran in silence for a few miles before Edward pulled me to a stop. 

"Bella," Edward smiled, "I..." Edward stopped and pulled me into a tight embrace, "I love you so much it hurts sometimes..." he whispered.

I pulled away just enough to look into his eyes, "I know the feeling." I said as I smiled up at him.

Edward leaned down and kissed me on my forehead before taking my hand again and walking toward the meadow again. 

We spent the rest of the day enjoying the meadow, the warmth of the sun and each other. 

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO

We arrived back to the house around 4pm. Edward and I laughed as we walked into the family room to find our siblings playing 'Rock Band'... Rosalie and Jasper on the guitars, Alice at the drums and Emmett singing his heart out to 'Blitzkrieg Bop' by the Ramones. Alice was amazing on the drums... never missing a beat. Emmett was so funny prancing around singing. I couldn't believe how Rosalie was jamming at the guitar... it was like watching Matthias Jabs from the group Scorpions... Jasper was unexplainable... he was rocken out big time. 

When the song ended, Alice jumped up... "My turn to pick the next song... Rose, you are the lead singer this time, I still get drums... Emmett take the guitar!"

We waited to see what Alice choice was. I was excited to see how well everyone would play out 'Hollaback Girl' by Gwen Stefani... Rosalie was hilarious prancing around the room the way Gwen Stefani did on stage. Alice hit every note with excitement while Emmett and Jasper looked bored out of their minds.

We all took turns with the game for the next hour. We were having so much fun and I was able to forget about my worries, that I was startled when my phone rang. Edward immediately came to my side as I flipped my phone open.

"Hello?" I answered.

I could hear Charlie clear his throat.

"Bells..." Charlie croaked.

"Dad, are you ok?" I started to worry.

"I'm fine... I don't care anymore... I don't want to loose you... I need to see you Bells... I need to talk to you." I could hear him quietly crying in the phone.

I took in a deep breath as Edward stood behind me, wrapping his arms around my waist. I leaned back on him as I tried to calm my nerves.

"Do you want me to come to your house or meet you somewhere?" I asked.

"My house will be fine... Oh and Bells?"

"Yeah?" 

"Could you ask Edward to come with you?"

I felt the relief wash over me. 

"Sure dad... We'll be right over." 

I closed my phone ending the call as I turned in Edwards arms. I was nervous as to why he wanted me to bring Edward, but relieved that Edward would be by my side for me to lean on if I needed to.

Edward pulled me up to our room so he could grab his keys and then we headed out. The drive to Charlie's seemed to take forever but we finally arrived just as Sue was getting out of her car. Sue and I locked eyes when I stepped out of the car. She waited for us at the base of the stairs so we could go in together. 

As we walked up the steps, Sue turned to me and whispered, "Charlie called 20 minutes ago and all he said was that I needed to drop everything and meet him here... I don't know what I will do if this is the last time I will get to see him... If he ends things Bella..."

Sue quit talking as we heard Charlie's footsteps approaching the front door. I felt the fear rolling off of Sue as she tensed when Charlie opened the door...

**AN: **

**Sorry it has taken so long for me to update! All I can say is that LIFE HAPPENED to me this past week with my back going out, my kids being kids and for me taking some time out with my sisters... Thanks for all your well wishes and reviews of my last chapter... I really do value your opinions and feedback! I will try to start writing the next chapter in the next few days... I just need to spend some time studying "Love and Logic" so I can get a handle on my ever growing children... **

**If you like it, review it... If you don't like it, review it! There are so many readers but a very low percentage of you review... Is my story that bad that there are no words to describe it? **

**Just curious,  
Kim **


	13. Chapter 12

_Disclaimer: If I suddenly own anything related to Twilight, I will let you know..._

_Sorry... my beta master couldn't get this edited... (fast enough for me this time) but hey... what can you expect from a mamma who just had a daughter have arm surgery AGAIN and found out she is preggers?? We are so excited for you Kristigirl! Love you so much sis!_

_Kim_

**Chapter 12**

**BPOV**

Charlie stood in the opened doorway with the look of a man that was wearing the weight of the world on his shoulders. He looked tired and worn. I was shocked at how much he seemed to age in just the few days since I had seen him last. He was pail, his hair a mess and he looked as if he had lost a few pounds. My insides began to churn as I wallowed in the guilty feeling that this was all my fault for coming back... for loving the man I loved... for becoming what I had become... I wouldn't change my choices, but I still felt guilty.

It was an awkward moment as we all stood in silence.

Charlie finally found his voice and invited us in. Quietly we followed Charlie into the family room. Sue sat on the end of the couch, I sat next to her and Edward sat on the other side of me, with his arm around me. Charlie stood for a moment with his back to us before he spoke.

"I don't know where to start... but I had to see you all." Charlie's voice was unsteady as if he were repressing something. After a moment, he spoke again, turning to face Edward.

"Edward, I guess you are a fine place to start..." Charlie mumbled. "I cannot tell you the anger and pain I have been in the last few days..." Charlie closed his eyes for a moment, taking in a deep breath. "I'm sure I don't need to voice my words with you knowing now that you can hear my thoughts..." Charlie trailed off and then focused more closely on Edward, his eyes narrowing. "Which brings me to my next point... Do you find it humorous to read someones mind without them knowing? Does it bring you pleasure to dip into someones head uninvited... Do you get your kicks off it?" Charlie face was now full of rage as he spoke.

I cringed as Edward stood up, keeping his stance non threatening. "Charlie... it's not like that... I wish I could stay out of peoples heads... I have no choice... The angrier someone is, the louder their thoughts sound to me... I hate the fact that I hear other people... It is an ugly gift to see someone act friendly toward you while in their heads they are thinking nasty thoughts about you... or someone else they are charming. One of the things I love the most about your daughter is the fact that I cannot hear her thoughts... Well, now I can when she lets me, but that is something she is in control of... My gift, as some refer to it, or curse as I like to think of it is not something I can share with everyone... Only my family and a few others know of it. I apologize if you have been thinking that I trespassed willingly into your thoughts... I would never... given the choice... I respect you too much."

Charlie stood in the middle of the floor staring at Edward as if in shock. "How could you respect me after all the things I know you heard me think? I was not nice or polite to you until you and your father helped Jacob..." Charlie trailed off his words.

"Charlie, you're Bella's father. I understand why you felt the need to protect her... I felt that same need. I knew you barely tolerated me because she asked you to try... Everything I heard you say, whether you voiced it or not was nothing I hadn't thought myself guilty of anyways... I had always struggled with what I am, I felt the same way about myself. Bella is the first person that began to change my thought process. She is the best thing that has ever happened to me... I have always known that I am not good enough for her and work hard every minute to try to be..."

My heart broke at Edwards words... Did he still struggle with his self esteem? Did he still see himself as a monster? To me, he was the most loving, giving man... one that I was not good enough for... but that is truly a whole other story!

Charlie's face softened as he ran his hands through his hair. "I asked you to come so I could apologize Edward."

My body started to tingle as I listened to Charlie's apology.

"You are a wonderful man. Bella loves you so much and you have made her whole. I don't know when I have ever seen her so happy... I know I have seen her at her worst, you know, when you had left, but it was only because her soul mate was gone... My only hope is that you will forgive me someday and know that I am trying to find some type of peace with what you are and what you have turned my sweet daughter in to."

"Dad..." I interrupted, "You have no idea how happy I am to hear those words..." I quit talking as Charlie's face seemed to harden slightly as he looked at me. Confusion clouded my face as I waited for him to say something... How could he forgive Edward but still struggle with me?

"Isabella..." Charlie started...

Crap... I thought, he never uses my full name unless I am in big trouble... even then... it is usually Bella instead of Bells...

"I am trying to cope with this and understand it..." his face softened again as he continued, "I have figured out a few things though... I can't live my life without you being a part of it. You are my daughter. You are one of the biggest joys in my life. It doesn't matter what your meal of choice is as long as it stays away from the humans... I love you Bells, I always have, I always will..."

I couldn't contain myself as I jumped up and pulled him into a hug.

"I love you too dad... I cannot tell you how much it means to me that you are going to try to understand who I am, what I am..." I kissed his cheek as he shivered slightly.

"One thing I don't think I will get used to is how cold you are... It just doesn't seem natural..." Charlie smiled.

I let out a half laugh, "I only seem cold to you... or any other humans I may touch..."

Charlie let me go as he glanced at Sue. She had her head down and I could tell she was fighting back the tears.

Charlie went to her, kneeling down in front of her. He took her chin in his hand and nudged her face up so he could look into her eyes. Immediately tears welled up in her eyes as she looked at his humbled face.

"Sue..." Charlie's voice broke as tears welled up in his eyes, "I am so sorry for the hurtful words I said the other night... I was hurt and angry with everything you and Bella told me... I love you and want to spend every moment we have left in this life together... I hope you can find it in your heart to forgive me."

The tears that had welled up in Sue's eyes spilled over and fell down Sue's cheeks. "Oh Charlie!" Sue gasped, "There is nothing to forgive! I love you so much..." Sue threw her arms around Charlie's neck as he leaned forward to kiss her tenderly.

I turned to Edward and quietly said that we should let them have their privacy. As we stood up, Charlie broke the kiss and looked at us.

"Hold on a minute guys... I need to ask one thing... Bella, do you think it is possible to have a couple werewolves as your siblings?"

I was taken back by the obvious sarcasm in Charlie's tone. "As long as Leah and Seth don't _shed_ on my things when we come to visit or when you guys come and visit us..." I giggled as Sue burst out in tears and laughter. Edward and Charlie let out a boom of laughter as I continued to giggle. Charlie pulled Sue up and held her in a tight and loving embrace.

"Hold on a second..." Charlie said as he pulled away from Sue, "Lets make this official..." He reached into his pocket and pulled out a ring, sinking down on one knee, he asked, "Sue, I want to spend the rest of my life showing you just how much I love you, if you'll let me... Will you marry me?"

Sue started to cry as she pulled Charlie up into an embrace, "Oh yes... yes, yes!" She sang through her tears.

It was such a beautiful intimate moment, Edward and I snuck into the kitchen to let them have a moment to themselves. I couldn't keep myself from smiling as Edward pulled me into a hug.

"Amazing how things work out, isn't it?" Edward whispered.

I looked up into his eyes as Charlie and Sue walked into the kitchen. I turned around in Edwards arms to face them, "Congratulations dad and Sue! I can't even begin to tell you how happy I am that you have each other!"

Sue was absolutely beaming as she focused on me.

"Bella... We have decided on a very short engagement and would love it if you could stay for a few extra weeks... Or at least come back for the wedding."

Edward tightened his hold on me in encouragement.

"What date do you have in mind?" Edward asked.

"August 2nd... That gives us about 3 weeks to notify family and friends and plan for a small ceremony." Charlie beamed.

"We wouldn't miss it for the world Charlie..." Edward began, "Could we throw together a small engagement party for the both of you this weekend?"

I was surprised at Edwards suggestion but wanted to do this for Charlie and Sue so badly. "That sounds like a great idea dad... Do you mind?" I pressed.

Sue turned to Charlie as she squeezed his hand, "I think it is a lovely idea Bella." She whispered, continuing to watch Charlie.

It was getting late so Edward and I made our excuses and left the two of them to their celebration. I was so excited that I was literally bouncing in my seat on our way home.

"Settle down there Bella... or should I call you Alice?" Edward teased.

"I am just so excited to get home so Alice can help me plan this little party you suggested..." I giggled.

Edward laughed as he pulled to the side of the road and stopped. "We promised to keep it small and simple Bella... Do you think bringing Alice into this is a good idea?"

I turned to Edward as I glared at him, "Yes Edward... I want everything to be perfect... Therefore, Alice will be involved!" I tried to keep a scowl on my face but my giddiness won out in the end.

Edward reached over, pulling me closer and crushed his lips to mine. As he deepened the kiss I started to forget why it was so important for us to get home... something about a wedding... it continued to slip away... Alice? I couldn't recall at the moment as the warmth of Edwards kiss filled me from head to toe. Unfortunately we were on the side of the road in a small enough car that there would be no comfort in progressing in the direction we both yearned for so Edward slowly broke our kiss and whispered, "Lets just try to make it home before we both spontaneously combust...

As we ran into the house, Alice was waiting... She stood at the base of the stairs, arms folded across her chest, tapping her foot.

Edward sensed the storm that was brewing in Alice's head...

"Alice, give us an hour..." I could hear the urgency in his voice.

Alice moved to block our path, "Not until I know the boundaries of the party..."

"Alice..." Edward and I whined at the same time, "An hour... just an hour..." We pleaded.

Alice scrunched her face up, obviously ready to hold her ground.

I threw my hands up in the air, "All right... free reign... you have free reign... happy?" I screeched.

Alice smiled a smile that showed the victory she knew she would win, and gratification that she would get her way as she stepped away from the stairs, allowing us to pass.

We ran up the steps taking two at a time until we reached our bedroom. After slamming the door closed and locking it, Edward pushed me up against the door and attacked my mouth with his. The kiss he started in the car on the side of the road was quickly picked up as we quickly shed our clothing, so we could explore our love, lust and desires.

By the time I made it back downstairs, Alice had put together 2 three ring binders for the party. One for me, one for her. She had called Charlie and Sue for a list of friends and family they wanted to share their news with and had envelopes already addressed and was putting the postage stamps on them. I shook my head in amazement as I watched the master at work.

"Um... Alice?" I said sheepishly, "Where did you get all of this stuff?"

"I bought it in town today while you were at Charlie's. I had a vision after you left and had to go shopping!" She was beaming and her musical voice rang out.

"Of course..." I murmured under my breath.

"What was all that you pulled when we got home then... if you already knew?" I asked curiously.

"Well..." Alice began as she cocked her head sideways watching me, "I just had to have you admit who was going to be in charge... There is no better timing than when Edward's and your sex drives are in full force... easy targets every time!" Alice laughed her cunning laugh as she turned her attention back to the party planning.

I stood there shaking my head wondering just how conniving one little pixie could possibly be.

**AN:**

**Thanks to all of you who have reviewed my last chapter... I think I have responded to all of them unless they were anonymous... I am done whining about those that don't review... I don't want to be pathetic and beg... :) If you wanna... do it... if you don't wanna... don't! Love you all anyways!**

**Kim**


	14. Chapter 13

**Disclaimer!**

**This has not had the beta-magic dust sprinkled on it... my poor sis in preggers and has morning sickness... I just can't bear to ask her to proof right now... hope there are not too many mistakes! **

**Chapter 14**

**BPOV**

I couldn't believe how quickly the week went by. It was Saturday night and we were doing the finishing touches on the decorations for Charlie and Sue's engagement party. We were expecting around 100 people to show up and had arranged for caterers to serve appetizers and snacks. Everything was coming together perfectly.

When Charlie and Sue arrived at our house, you could see the shock on their faces.

"You guys have gone through too much trouble..." Sue whispered as she saw all the different foods, decorations and the monster karaoke system which stood on a raised platform that Emmett, Edward and Jasper put together.

Charlie just let out a low whistle as he took everything in.

As I started to explain how Alice threw parties, she bounced up to give Charlie a hug.

"How have you been Charlie?" Alice sang.

Charlie grinned at Alice, "Not bad Alice! You haven't changed a bit since I've seen you last!"

"I know..." Alice giggled, "That is just one of the perks of what we are... we don't change in appearances... I will look this adorable even in 30 years Charlie!"

Charlie shook his head, "I don't think I will ever get used to that idea of Bella staying young forever..." There was a hint of sadness in his voice as he talked.

Sue slipped her arm through his as Emmett burst into the room, "Lets get this party started!" His voice was energetic as he made it up onto the karaoke platform.

Rosalie came up to say hi at the same time Emmett made his appearance. Rosalie just rolled her eyes and with a smirk she said, "I hope the big buffoon learns to share when the other guests arrive... He hasn't been able to talk about anything but the stupid karaoke machine since we bought it yesterday..." As she paused and watched Emmett search through the song book, she smiled brightly, "You know, he plans on keeping the stage up for the rest of the time we are here in Forks..." She trailed off as she turned to walk over to Emmett and gather him up into a passionate hug.

Charlie and Sue just stood there watching with big grins on their faces.

Alice giggled as she said, "Those two were made for each other... One minute Rose is putting of the annoyed vibe, the next she is putty in his hands..."

As guests started to arrive, we decided to just leave the door open so that people could just walk in instead of waiting for someone to open the door for them.

The party was in full swing when Jacob showed up with Leah on his arm. I was shocked to say the least to see the two of them together. Were they more than friends? I just couldn't imagine the two of them together... I felt Edwards arms circle around my waist as I watched Jacob and Leah from a distance.

"Everything ok love?" Edward whispered in my ear.

I turned in his arms and smiled up at him, "Doing great, just wondering about Jacob and Leah... I just never thought they would end up together..." There was no sadness or jealousy in my voice as I felt none.

"They're not together, just came as friends..." Edward murmured before touching his lips to mine.

We both turned to the stage as Emmett's voice rang out, "This song is dedicated to all my friends down at La Push..." The whole room fell silent until he started singing...

_Who let the dogs out  
Woof, Woof, Woof, Woof, Woof  
Who let the dogs out  
Woof, Woof, Woof, Woof, Woof  
Who let the dogs out  
Woof, Woof, Woof, Woof, Woof  
Who let the dogs out  
_

I heard a few chuckles and howls above Emmett's voice as he kept on singing...

_The party was nice the party was pumping  
Ah Yepee Ah Yo  
And everybody having a ball  
Yepee Ah Yo  
Till them man them start they name calling  
Yepee Ah Yo  
Then them girls respond to the call  
I hear a woman shout out..._

_ Who let the dogs out  
Woof, Woof, Woof, Woof, Woof  
Who let the dogs out  
Woof, Woof, Woof, Woof, Woof  
Who let the dogs out  
Woof, Woof, Woof, Woof, Woof  
Who let the dogs out_

_Last year in the dance you had a ball  
You call me millibug and skettell  
__Get back gruffy, mash scruffy  
Get back you flea infested mongrel_

_Now I tell meh self dem man go get angry  
Ah Yepee Ah Yo  
To hear dem girls calling them canine  
Yepee Ah Yo  
But they say hey man dat is part of the party  
Ah Yepee Ah Yo  
Them woman in front and they man behind  
I hear ah woman shout out..._

_Who let the dogs out  
Woof, Woof, Woof, Woof, Woof  
Who let the dogs out  
Woof, Woof, Woof, Woof, Woof  
Who let the dogs out  
Woof, Woof, Woof, Woof, Woof  
Who let the dogs out_

_Bridge  
Ah doggie is nothing if he don't have a bone  
All doggie hold it  
Ah doggie is nothing if he don't have a bone  
All doggie hold it_

_Who let the dogs out  
Woof, Woof, Woof, Woof, Woof  
Who let the dogs out  
Woof, Woof, Woof, Woof, Woof  
Who let the dogs out  
Woof, Woof, Woof, Woof, Woof  
Who let the dogs out_

_Last year in the dance you had a ball  
You call me millibug and skettell  
Get back fluffy, mash scruffy  
Get back you flea infested mongrel_

_RAP  
If I was a dog  
The party is on  
I got to get my groove on  
'Cause my mind done gone  
Can't you see the rays coming from my eyes  
Walking through the place like Digi-man  
__Breaking it down  
Me and my white tail  
Short coat  
Can't see color  
Any color will do  
I'll stick on you  
That's why they call me pit bull  
'Cause I'm the man of the land when they see me  
They say oooooh_

_Who let the dogs out  
Woof, Woof, Woof, Woof, Woof  
Who let the dogs out  
Woof, Woof, Woof, Woof, Woof  
Who let the dogs out  
Woof, Woof, Woof, Woof, Woof  
Who let the dogs out _

At the end of the song everyone burst out in cheers and laughter. I just stood there shaking my head watching Emmett and Sam high five each other as Sam took the microphone from Emmett.

Sam looked at Emily as the music started and shot her a big grin... I had to suppress a giggle as I realized the song he was about to sing...

_Ha ha!  
Do do do do do do do do do do do do do do do  
Do do do do do do do do do do do do do do do  
And I'm hungry like the wolf_

_Dark in the city, night is a wire  
Steam in the subway, earth is afire  
Do do do do do do do do do do do do do do do  
Woman you want me give me a sign  
And catch my breathing even closer behind  
Do do do do do do do do do do do do do do do_

_In touch with the ground  
I'm on the hunt I'm after you  
Smell like I sound I'm lost in a crowd  
And I'm hungry like the wolf  
Straddle the line in discord and rhyme  
_

_I'm on the hunt I'm after you  
Mouth is alive with juices like wine  
And I'm hungry like the wolf_

_Stalked in the forest too close to hide  
__I'll be upon you by the moonlight side  
Do do do do do do do do do do do do do do do  
__High blood drumming on your skin it's so tight  
You feel my heart I'm just a moment behind  
Do do do do do do do do do do do do do do do_

_In touch with the ground  
I'm on the hunt I'm after you  
Scent and a sound, I'm lost and I'm found  
And I'm hungry like the wolf  
Strut on a line it's discord and rhyme  
I howl and I whine I'm after you  
Mouth is alive all running inside  
And I'm hungry like the wolf_

_Hungry like the wolf  
Hungry like the wolf  
Hungry like the wolf_

_Burning the ground I break from the crowd  
I'm on the hunt I'm after you  
I smell like I sound, I'm lost and I'm found  
And I'm hungry like the wolf  
Strut on a line it's discord and rhyme  
I'm on the hunt I'm after you  
Mouth is alive with juices like wine  
And I'm hungry like the wolf_

_Burning the ground I break from the crowd  
I'm on the hunt I'm after you  
Scent and a sound, I'm lost and I'm found  
And I'm hungry like the wolf  
Strut on a line it's discord and rhyme  
I howl and I whine I'm after you  
Mouth is alive all running inside  
And I'm hungry like the wolf_

_Strut on a line it's discord and rhyme  
I howl and I whine I'm after you  
Mouth is alive  
_

I watched Emily make her way to Sam as the song ended. She was fighting back the laughter as Sam jumped from the stage and swept her off her feet. As she threw he head back laughing, I saw Sam nuzzle into her neck. I was just so happy to see my family and my friends getting along so well.

Jacob and Leah made their way over to us to say hi. I was a little worried about how Leah would handle the idea of us being step-sisters. As Jacob walked up and shook Edwards hand, Leah kept her distance from us, watching me closely as Jacob pulled me into a big hug.

"Great party Bells!" Jake shouted over the current song that played.

"Thanks Jake! I'm so glad you could come! Did Billy decide to come tonight?" I shouted back.

Jacob looked down at his feet for a minute before responding. "He... ah..." Jacob paused as he looked into my eyes, "He's not coming... He was very grateful for all that Edward and Carlisle did for me when I got hurt, but he can't let go of his... prejudices... sorry."

"It's okay... I just know it would mean a lot to Charlie and Sue if he came to the wedding at least... They both miss him Jake... Especially Charlie. Could you talk to him?" I asked.

Leah came up and stood next to Jacob and took his arm.

"Hi Leah." I kept my voice calm, hoping to break the ice a little.

"Hey..." Leah said quietly, "So... you ok with all this stuff going on between your dad and my mom?"

I smiled, "Yeah, I am. Your mom is a wonderful woman Leah... Charlie is lucky to have her in her life. He is really excited to marry her..."

"My mom is really happy too..." She paused and grinned at me, "I guess this brings on a whole new meaning for sibling rivalry..." She laughed.

Alice came bouncing over to me and grabbed my arm, "Hey Bella... Lets go sing a song..." She sang out with enough excitement for the both of us.

"Oh Alice..." I gasped horrified, "I can't..."

Alice quickly turned around and glared at me. "Oh yes you can Bella... Just wait and see, you'll love it!"

I finally gave up trying to pull away from her and hesitantly walked up the steps to the waiting microphone... Turning to Alice I asked, "Um, what are we singing?"

I spun around looking for Alice and the music started. She was nowhere to be found. Slowly I turned back to the crowded room and swallowed hard as I realized what song the little brat chose for me...

Finally I spotted her standing a few feet in front of me grinning from ear to ear... I glared at her and through clenched teeth yelled, "I won't sing this!"

Edward moved up next to Alice and gave me two thumbs up in encouragement as he smiled his crooked grin... Closing my eyes I swallowed hard again trying to block the fact that my FATHER was in the room... I turned my attention to the monitor and waited for the lyrics to start scrolling across the screen...

_I love myself I want you to love me  
When i feel down I want you above me  
I search myself I want you to find me  
I forget myself I want you to remind me_

_I don't want anybody else  
When i think about you I touch myself_

_Ooh I don't want anybody else oh no, oh no, oh no_

_You're the one who makes me come running  
You're the sun who makes me shine  
When you're around I'm always laughing  
I want to make you mine_

_I close my eyes and see you before me  
Think I would die if you were to ignore me  
A fool could see just how much I adore you_

_I get down on my knees I do anything for you_

_I don't want anybody else  
When i think about you I touch myself  
Ooh I don't want anybody else  
Oh no, oh no, oh no_

_I want you I don't want anybody else  
And when I think about you I touch myself  
Ooh, ooh, oo, oo ahh_

_I don't want anybody else when I think about you  
I touch myself ooh I don't want anybody else  
Oh no, oh no, oh no  
_

As the song ended I realized that this was one of the times I didn't miss blushing... The crowd erupted in cheers as I put the microphone down and headed down the steps to find the little pest who needed to be exterminated. Edward met me at the bottom of the steps and pulled me into a big hug...

"Oh Bella... you have NO idea what that song did to me..." He growled as he nibbled on my ear.

I couldn't help but giggle as I buried my face in his shoulder wishing to disappear.

"Where did she go to hide Edward?" I had to find her and give her a little taste of her own medicine...

Edward started to laugh as he tried to keep me from wiggling out of his hold, "No you don't love... She was just playing around... There are ways to get back at her... be patient..." Edward teased.

"Charlie is here and witnessed that... I don't want to be patient right now Edward! I want revenge!" I pleaded.

"How about this Bella... I have a song I want to sing for you... if you're still wanting a piece of Alice when I'm done, I will help you find her... deal?" Edward smiled his irresistible crooked grin again...

"No fair! It's cheating when you purposely dazzle me!" I groaned.

Edward released me and instructed me to go stand in front of the stage while he got the music ready for his turn. When he took the stage, I was filled with butterflies. I loved to hear him sing... But when he sang to me, there are never enough words to describe the emotions I feel... As the music started, we locked eyes. I felt an arm wrap around my shoulders. I glanced over to see Charlie standing next to me smiling.

"You did great up there kid... tough song to sing, but you pulled it off!" Charlie whispered and then kissed my right temple.

"Thanks." I whispered back and leaned my head against Charlie's shoulder.

I turned my attention back to Edward as again, we locked eyes...

_I know a place that we can go to  
A place where no one knows you  
They won't know who we are  
I know a place that we can run to  
And do those things we want to  
They won't know who we are_

_Let me take you there  
I wanna take you there_

_I know a place that we've forgotten  
A place we won't get caught in  
They won't know who we are (they won't know, won't know)  
I know a place where we can hide out  
And turn our hearts inside out  
They won't know who we are_

_Let me take you there  
I wanna take you there  
Let me take you there  
Take you there  
Take you there  
Ooohhh  
Ooohhh  
Ooohhh  
Ooohhh_

_I know a place we'll be together  
And stay this young forever  
They won't know who we are_

_Let me take you there  
I wanna take you there  
Let me take you there  
Take you there  
Take you there  
Ooohhh_

_We can get away to a better place if you let me take you there  
We can go right now cause every second counts  
Girl just let me take you there  
Take you there _

I couldn't contain my smiles as Edward finished his song. He set the microphone down and hopped off of the stage in front of me. I leaned up on my tippy toes and kissed him gently.

"Thanks for that Edward... I really needed that..." As I kissed him again, Charlie chuckled next to me.

I giggled as I turned to him smiling.

"Feeling better love?" Edward asked.

I smiled and nodded as I looked back at Edward.

"It's my turn to sing I guess." Charlie murmured as he walked over to the stage. He took his time flipping through the music while Embry was belting out his version of "Don't worry, Be happy" by Bobby McFerrin.

Charlie finally took the stage.

"Before I start the music..." Charlie cleared his throat, "I would like to thank Bella and the rest of the Cullen's for putting this party together for Sue and I... I don't know about you all, but I am having a great time!"

Cheers, whistles and clapping erupted from the crowd at Charlie's words. He waited for them to die down a bit before continuing, "This song is for my lovely bride to be... I love you Sue."

Charlie started the music and smiled toward Sue. Sue made her way to the front of the stage and grabbed onto my hand as Charlie started to sing sweetly to Sue...

_If I could save time in a bottle  
The first thing that I'd like to do  
Is to save every day  
Till Eternity passes away  
Just to spend them with you_

_If I could make days last forever_

_If words could make wishes come true  
I'd save every day like a treasure and then,  
Again, I would spend them with you_

_But there never seems to be enough time  
To do the things you want to do  
Once you find them  
I've looked around enough to know  
That you're the one I want to go  
Through time with_

_If I had a box just for wishes  
And dreams that had never come true  
__The box would be empty  
Except for the memory  
Of how they were answered by you_

_But there never seems to be enough time  
To do the things you want to do  
Once you find them  
I've looked around enough to know  
That you're the one I want to go  
Through time with_

Sue was in tears as Charlie finished singing. It was really sweet watching them and really comforting to see how tender their relationship was. I couldn't be happier for either one of them. I never realized what Charlie was missing all those years he was alone.

The cheering from the crowd snapped me back to reality. Emmett was back on stage already having too much fun with his current song... complete with a 10 pound bag of sugar...

_Step inside, walk this way  
You and me babe, Hey, hey!_

_Love is like a bomb, baby, c'mon get it on  
Livin' like a lover with a radar phone  
Lookin' like a tramp, like a video vamp  
Demolition woman, can I be your man?  
Razzle 'n' a dazzle 'n' a flash a little light  
Television lover, baby, go all night  
Sometime, anytime, sugar me sweet  
Little miss ah innocent sugar me, yeah_

_Hey!  
C'mon, take a bottle, shake it up  
Break the bubble, break it up_

_Pour some sugar on me  
Ooh, in the name of love  
Pour some sugar on me  
C'mon fire me up  
Pour your sugar on me  
Oh, I can't get enough_

_I'm hot, sticky sweet  
From my head to my feet yeah_

_Listen! red light, yellow light, green-a-light go!  
Crazy little woman in a one man show  
Mirror queen, mannequin, rhythm of love  
Sweet dream, saccharine, loosen up_

_You gotta squeeze a little, squeeze a little  
Tease a little more  
Easy operator come a knockin' on my door  
Sometime, anytime, sugar me sweet  
Little miss innocent sugar me, yeah_

_Take a bottle, shake it up  
Break the bubble, break it up_

_Pour some sugar on me  
Ooh, in the name of love  
Pour some sugar on me  
C'mon fire me up  
Pour your sugar on me  
Oh, I can't get enough_

_I'm hot, sticky sweet  
From my head to my feet yeah_

_You got the peaches, I got the cream  
Sweet to taste, saccharine  
'Cos I'm hot, say what, sticky sweet  
From my head, my head, to my feet_

_Do you take sugar? one lump or two?_

_Take a bottle, shake it up  
Break the bubble, break it up_

_Pour some sugar on me  
Ooh, in the name of love  
Pour some sugar on me  
C'mon fire me up  
Pour your sugar on me  
Oh, I can't get enough  
Pour some sugar on me  
Oh, in the name of love  
Pour some sugar on me  
Get it, come get it  
Pour your sugar on me  
Ooh  
Pour some sugar on me  
Yeah! Sugar me!  
_

Rosalie rushed to the stage as Emmett sang and danced erotically, pouring sugar onto himself during the chorus. It was so funny to watch him. As the song ended Rose launched herself into Emmett's arms and kissed him with enough passion for the whole room. They quickly disappeared upstairs to do whatever they do behind closed doors...

I turned back to the stage as I heard Jacob start to sing. My heart broke as I listened to the words...

_Alone again tonight  
Without someone to love  
The stars are shining bright  
So one more wish goes up  
__Oh i wish i may  
And i wish with all my might  
For the love I'm dreaming of  
And missing in my life_

_You'd think that i could find  
A true love of my own_

_It happens all the time  
To people that i know  
Their wishes all come true  
So I've got to believe  
There's still someone out there who  
It meant for only me_

_I guess i must be wishin  
On someone else's star  
It seems like someone else  
Keeps gettin' what I'm wishin for  
Why can't i be as lucky as those other people are  
I guess i must be wishin  
On someone else's star_

_I sit here in the dark  
And stare up at the sky  
But i can't give my heart  
One good reason why  
Everywhere i look  
It's lovers that i see  
Seems like everyone's in love  
With everyone but me_

_I guess i must be wishin  
On someone else's star  
It seems like someone else  
Keeps gettin' what I'm wishin for  
Why can't i be as lucky as those other people are  
I guess i must be wishin  
On someone else's star_

_Why can't i be as lucky  
As those other people are  
Oh i guess i must be wishin  
On someone else's star_

As Jake finished singing, I watched him almost drop the microphone... He was staring at the back of the room like he had been struck by lightning...

**Jacobs POV**

I was just finishing up singing my song as I locked eyes with the most beautiful woman I had ever seen. One thought came into my mind as I looked at her: _MINE!_ I stood there not sure what to do. I wanted to go to her but didn't want to lose her in the crowd. I felt like my life depended on getting to her... I could see her blush as I continued to stare in amazement. I couldn't look away, even as someone took the microphone out of my hands. Without thinking, I jumped off the stage and made my way to the back of the room where she had been standing. Fear and Panic hit me hard and fast as I reached the area she had been in to find her gone. I scanned the sea of faces surrounding me, hoping... praying to find _her_...

I could feel my hope fading as the party started to wind down... I still hadn't found her and I was worried I wouldn't see her again... I parked myself at the door looking at everyone who was leaving, hoping that she was still here... My heart was beating hard and fast as several people made their way to the door. She was nowhere... Had I just imagined her?

I spotted Leah across the room talking with Emily. I just wanted to go home and wallow in my misery of being alone. I couldn't just leave Leah here... I drove her and I had to drive her home, or find her another ride... I just couldn't leave the door in case _she_ was real and still here, I couldn't risk not meeting her.

As I caught Leah's attention, she smiled at me and motioned for me to join her. With my arms folded across my chest, I shook my head 'no'. She laughed and urged me again to join her. I ignored her until she reached out in front of her and pulled the girl I had been searching for into view. My heart melted as I locked eyes with her again.

I wanted to run to her... Trying to keep myself composed, I walked quickly to her... She blushed slightly as I approached. I stopped right in front of her... I wanted to reach out, feeling the need to touch her, taste her... just her scent alone was enough to knock me over... it was intoxicating... roses... no, lilacs... maybe a mixture of the two. I couldn't speak as I got lost in her chocolate brown eyes... I faintly heard someone laugh but it was so muffled... As this girl standing before me broke eye contact to look down to the floor, I reached out, cupping her delicate chin in my hands and brought her face back up so she could meet my gaze again.

"Jacob... Jacob..." I heard Leah repeating my name over and over as I stood there looking at my future... "Jacob!" Leah said again as she elbowed me in the side. That got my attention...

Without looking away from this angel before me, I said, "What is it Leah?"

"I'd like you to meet my friend Nina. She came with some of my cousins from Spokane..." There was an edge to Leah's voice that I couldn't understand.

_Nina_... her name is Nina... What a beautiful name... I felt like my heart was stuck in my throat as I tried to speak to her.

"Nina... I'm Jacob... Jacob Black..."

I couldn't believe how difficult it was to speak. I felt so many emotions already for this beautiful girl... my Nina... I took her hand in mine and brought it up to my lips to gently place a kiss on her soft, beautiful hand...

Nina giggled, "Hi Jacob... Nice to finally meet you..."

**Bella's POV**

I stood watching Jacob on stage. He sure was acting weird all of a sudden... Like he was in a trance or something. As he stood there motionless I took a step forward to see if he was ok... Edward was there behind me and pulled me back a few steps and cradled me in his arms.

"Love... It seems that Jacob has imprinted... Let him go to her..." Edward whispered in my ear.

Shock! I had to swallow hard. I couldn't believe it...

* * *

**AN:**

**Ok... here you go... another chapter. The songs from this chapter are:**

**Emmett's first song: "Who let the dogs out?" by Baha Men**

**Sam's song: "Hungry like the wolf" by Duran Duran**

**Bella's song: "I touch myself" by The Divynals**

**Edwards song: "Let me take you there" by The Plain White T's**

**Charlie's song: "Time in a bottle" by Jim Croyce**

**Emmett's second song: "Pour some sugar on me" By Def Leppard**

**Jacobs song: "Someone else's star" by Brian White**

**Thanks for reading! It is fun to hear all of your responses... and a pleasure to reply to them all! Let me know what you think about Jacobs POV... curious how you thought I did...**

**Thanks again!  
Kim**


	15. Chapter 14

**Thanks for all your reviews... Hey Beatlemaniac1... I have no way to reply to you... For some reason I can't send you a PM... did you disable it? 1, I don't know how to delete an account, but you might find out how on your profile page? 2, I don't know what you mean about where a beetle fanfic might be better off... I like you here though... :) I didn't get your email address... sorry!**

**Disclaimer!**

_Chapter 13 recap:_

_Bella's POV_

_I stood watching Jacob on stage. He sure was acting weird all of a sudden... Like he was in a trance or something. As he stood there motionless I took a step forward to see if he was ok... Edward was there behind me and pulled me back a few steps and cradled me in his arms._

"_Love... It seems Jacob has imprinted... Let him go to her..." Edward whispered in my ear._

_Shock! I had to swallow hard. I couldn't believe it... _

Chapter 14

Bella's POV

Since that fateful day that I had to choose between Edward and Jake, I had hoped and prayed for this day to come... I wanted to see Jake happy... I wanted him to have the love that he so desperately deserved. I knew when I said goodbye to him that I broke his heart, just as I knew his heart was broken again when I called him to let him know about my change... Even after all that has happened between us, we were still friends. So how did I feel about him imprinting?

As I watched him jump down from the stage and make his way through the crowd to the back of the room I had my first pang of jealousy wash through me. Was she good enough for him? Was she beautiful? Would he forget about me?

Edward pulled me closer sensing my inner struggle, "Do you want to talk about it?" His voice was calm and loving.

I turned into his arms, trying to smile. Nodding my head I pulled myself from his arms, grabbing his hand. I lead him to the stairs so we could go to our room for a little while. I knew it would be better for Edward to know what was going on in my head but I wanted to talk to him before letting him in.

As we reached the top of the stairs Edward tightened his grip on my hand. I turned my head to him and smiled. We reached our room and closed the door behind us. I let go of Edwards hand and continued to walk to the window. As I looked down on the back yard, I couldn't help but remember all the times that I had spent in this room as a human... How many times had Edward tried to persuade me to stay human? _Too many_. How many times did he offer to stay with me while I grew old? _Several_. How many times did I consider staying human? _Never_... The love I had for Edward while I was human was so big to me at the time, but pales in comparison to the love I have for him now.

What about Jacob? I did love him... He was my sun that warmed me in my darkest times... He was my best friend who stood by me while I tried to gather the broken pieces of my heart. He pleaded and begged me to pick him... to be with him... to choose a life with him. But it wasn't enough. He wasn't Edward. It wouldn't have been a life if I had chosen him. It would have been merely an existence if I had chosen him. I would have never been able to give him what he needed...

I felt Edward's hand on my shoulder.

"Edward..." I cleared my throat. "I'm sorry for being so quiet..." I closed my eyes, "I have always held on to the hope that Jake would imprint someday... I knew it was something that would happen, I just didn't expect it to be while I was in the same room..." I was only whispering at this point.

I heard Edward sigh, "Just tell me what you're feeling... Do you still think you made the right choice?" The anguish was so clear in his voice that it shook me to the core...

I spun around in his arms, brought my hands to his face... "There was NEVER a choice Edward!" I cried out. "If you think I regret what we have..." I shook my head before leaning up to kiss him. I opened my mind to him so he could see and hear what was in my mind and heart. I pulled away enough so that I could look into his concerned eyes and let my mind take over.

After a few minutes, the smile on Edwards face was so radiant. I could feel all the stress and tension evaporate as my thoughts filled his head. "I love you Edward... I always have, and I always will."

Edward pulled me into a passionate embrace and held me tightly to his chest. "Bella..." He whispered. I smiled as we stood embracing in our room.

We both jumped as we heard screaming from downstairs. "Crap!" I hissed, "What's going on down there?"

Edward chuckled, "Just Emmett... It seems that some of the girls downstairs are about to hyperventilate from watching Emmett perform again..."

I rolled my eyes as I headed for the door. We had to get back downstairs before anything got out of hand... We quickly made our way down the stairs as we watched Emmett seducing the crowd with his choice of songs... Laughing I watched the poor girls drooling as Emmett danced and sang to non other than Rosalie... And by the look on her face, she was enjoying every minute of it.

_You've got your ball  
you've got your chain  
tied to me tight tie me up again  
who's got their claws  
in you my friend  
Into your heart I'll beat again  
Sweet like candy to my soul  
Sweet you rock  
and sweet you roll  
Lost for you I'm so lost for you_

_You come crash into me  
And I come into you  
I come into you  
_

_In a boys dream  
In a boys dream_

_Touch your lips just so I know  
In your eyes, love, it glows so  
I'm bare boned and crazy for you  
When you come crash  
into me, baby  
And I come into you  
In a boys dream  
In a boys dream_

_If I've gone overboard  
Then I'm begging you  
to forgive me  
in my haste  
When I'm holding you so girl  
close to me_

_Oh and you come crash  
into me, baby  
And I come into you  
Hike up your skirt a little more  
and show the world to me  
Hike up your skirt a little more  
and show your world to me  
In a boys dream.. In a boys dream_

_Oh I watch you there  
through the window  
And I stare at you  
You wear nothing but you  
wear it so well  
tied up and twisted  
the way I'd like to be  
For you, for me, come crash  
into me _

As Emmett finished the song, Rosalie strolled up on the stage and grabbed the microphone for herself! I stood there in shock as she started up her song...

_I know that you been waitin' for it  
I'm waitin' too  
In my imagination I be all up on you  
I know you got that fever for me hundred and two  
And boy I know I feel the same  
My temperature's through the roof_

_If it's a camera up in here  
Then it's gonna leave with me when I do  
(I do)  
If it's a camera up in here  
Then I best not catch this flick on Youtube  
(Youtube)_

_'Cuz if you run your mouth and brag about this secret rendezvous  
I will hunt you down  
'Cuz they be all up in my business like a Wendy interview  
But this private between you and I_

_Touch my body  
Put me on the floor  
Wrestle me around  
Play wit me some more_

_Touch my body  
Throw me on the bed  
I just wanna make you feel like you never did  
Touch my body  
Let me wrap my thighs  
All around your waist  
Just a little taste  
Touch my body  
Know you like my curves  
C'mon and give me what I deserve  
And touch my body_

_You can put me on you like a brand new white tee  
I'll hug your body tighter than my favorite jeans  
I want you to caress me like a tropical breeze  
And float away with you in a Caribbean sea_

_If it's a camera up in here  
Then it's gonna leave with me when I do  
(I do)  
If it's a camera up in here  
Then I best not catch this flick on Youtube  
(Youtube)_

_'Cuz if you run your mouth and brag about this secret rendezvous  
I will hunt you down  
'Cuz they be all up in my business like a Wendy interview  
But this private between you and I_

_Touch my body  
Put me on the floor  
Wrestle me around  
Play wit me some more  
Touch my body  
Throw me on the bed  
I just wanna make you feel like you never did  
Touch my body  
Let me wrap my thighs  
All around your waist  
Just a little taste  
Touch my body  
Know you like my curves  
C'mon and give me what I deserve  
And touch my body_

_Imma treat you like a teddy bear  
You won't wanna go nowhere  
In the lap of luxury  
Laying intertwined with me  
You won't want for nothing boy  
I will give you plenty of joy_

_Touch my body  
Put me on the floor  
Wrestle me around  
Play wit me some more  
Touch my body  
Throw me on the bed  
I just wanna make you feel like you never did  
Touch my body  
Let me wrap my thighs  
All around your waist  
Just a little taste  
Touch my body  
Know you like my curves  
C'mon and give me what I deserve  
And touch my body_

My mouth was hanging open as she finished... Every human guy here was drooling as they watched her... Every human girl was fuming as Rosalie blew kisses into the crowd. I heard a low growl as Emmett shot up onto the stage and threw Rosalie over his shoulder and took off out of sight. The room was quiet for a few minutes. There was a lot of tension in the air and someone had to do something to break it up... Before I realized what I was doing, I was up on stage with the microphone in hand.

"Our next performer is Alice Cullen! She will be singing Madonna's 'Material Girl'... Also, I just have to compliment her on her adorable outfit she bought at Walmart!" I yelled out in excitement...

There was a deafening scream from the back of the room as a furious Alice stormed her way to the stage.

_Oh crap! _I was in for it now... Alice looked like she was ready to rip me to shreds as I watched her approach the stage. As she stomped up the steps, I threw her the microphone and lept into Edwards arms. The music started and through clenched teeth started to sing.

In the middle of the chorus, she yell out, "I only buy designer labels!"

Laughter erupted from the crowd. Alice stood there frozen in place with the look of horror on her face. She let the music go on without even attempting to sing the words. As the laughter died down a little, she responded with,

"If you don't believe me, you can all go look in my closet! I would never lie about such important things!" Alice was in a huff as she threw the microphone down, glaring at me. I rushed up onto the stage embracing her with a hug as I laughed.

"Oh Alice... Paybacks are hell... aren't they?" I pulled away enough to watch her face as she relaxed a little...

"I guess I did deserve that one a little bit... but Bella, that was humiliating!" Alice whined.

"Since we are both up here, wanna sing a song together this time?" I asked.

Alice smirked, "who gets to pick it out?"

"Me of course! I don't trust you after your last selection!" I laughed.

I found the song I wanted and pushed play. Alice started bouncing with excitement as the music started, obviously pleased with my selection...

_Sisters  
Sisters  
There were never such devoted sisters_

_Never had to have a chaperone "No, sir"  
I'm there to keep my eye on her_

_Caring  
Sharing  
Every little thing that we are wearing_

_When a certain gentleman arrived from Rome  
She wore the dress and I stayed home_

_All kinds of weather  
We stick together  
The same in the rain or sun  
Two diff'rent faces  
But in tight places  
We think and we act as one_

_Those who've  
Seen us  
Know that not a thing could come between us_

_Many men have tried to split us up but no one can  
Lord help the mister  
Who comes between me and my sister  
And Lord help the sister  
Who comes between me and my man  
_

Edward and Jasper had the biggest grins on their faces as we sang our song. I saw Charlie laughing as he and Sue snuggled on the sofa, watching Alice and me on stage.

When the song ended, I noticed Jacob standing by the door. He was scanning the room with a frustrated look on his face. Dread hit me hard and fast as I watched him... Had his imprint denied him? He was searching the faces of everyone that walked past him as they left. I turned my head to find Edward... We locked eyes as I opened my mind up to him...

_Jake looks upset... what is going on? _

Edward raised an eyebrow as he answered me quietly. _He couldn't find her when he got off the stage. He is starting to question if he really saw her or if he was hallucinating... He's trying to stay composed..._

I nodded my head as I broke eye contact with him. _Thanks Edward. I just want to see him happy!_

Alice and I got off the stage. The party was winding down and I wanted to package all the food up for Charlie and Sue to take home. Alice and Esme were a big help as we loaded all the food into zip lock containers.

"Well, it seems as if everyone had a wonderful time girls." Esme said proudly.

"It went really well didn't it?" I beamed. "Alice, you really know how to throw a party!" I laughed.

"Bella... I was made for parties! Lets get this food out to Charlie's car... You're going to want to see something that is about to happen anyways..." Alice grabbed a bag of packaged food in one hand and my arm in the other as she pulled me out of the kitchen and into the living room.

I saw Jake standing at the door with his arms folded across his chest scowling and shaking his head 'no' at someone across the room. Then, all of a sudden his hard mask he wore melted into a soft, loving expression as he hurriedly crossed the floor. I watched as he walked up to Leah and stood in front of a beautiful black haired girl. She looked to be his age. She had soft features, dark brown eyes and dark skin. I felt so much excitement as I watched him interact with his imprint! When he reached out and brought her face up to meet his gaze I caught myself sighing... It was all so romantic.

"Jacob... Jacob... Jacob!" Leah said as she elbowed Jake in the side.

Without looking away from his imprint, he said, "What is it Leah?"

"I'd like you to meet my friend Nina. She came with some of my cousins from Spokane..." Leah said as she introduced them.

So, her name is Nina... Jacob and Nina... It has a nice ring to it. I was so happy for Jake as I watched from a distance... I felt like I was ease dropping but with my super hearing abilities, I would have heard them from outside...

"Nina... I'm Jacob... Jacob Black..." Jakes voice was shaky as he spoke. It took me slightly off guard.

Nina giggled, "Hi Jacob... Nice to finally meet you..."

Jake stood there for a moment in silence.

"I think you stole my line..." Jake gently teased. "I have been the one waiting to meet you!"

Nina smiled brightly... "This may sound a little forward, but I have dreamed about you for the last 4 months! I can't explain why, but I knew you were waiting for me..."

Jake looked like he was about to fall over. I resisted the urge to go tell him to sit down... I didn't want to interrupt or interfere in anyway.

Jake reached out and took Nina's hand in his, "Can we go somewhere to talk?"

"I'd like that." Nina replied.

I watched as the two of them walked hand in hand out the door. My heart was full as I turned to Alice.

"Thank you Alice! That was the most amazing thing ever!" I whispered.

Alice giggled, "Yeah, I always wondered how it happened... It's almost like me and Jasper in a way! I dreamt of him, tracked him down and when he saw me, he felt that instant bond with me that I already had with him..." Alice sighed as she stood next to me reminiscing.

I glanced around the room, looking for Edward. I wanted to tell him what I had just witnessed... I was so happy for Jake... I spotted Edward sitting on the couch talking with Sue and Charlie. They were talking about honeymoons... I quickly brought the food I was holding out to Charlie's car and returned to sit next to Edward. They were still talking about what Charlie and Sue wanted to do for their honeymoon.

"Well..." I spoke up quickly, "Dad, since you gave Edward and me a wonderful weekend for our honeymoon, I think it is only fair that you let us give you and Sue one..."

Charlie shook his head, "No Bells... I couldn't let you do that..."

Rolling my eyes, I laughed, "What if we lend you our boat?"

Charlie cleared his throat in surprise. "Wow... We couldn't possibly impose like that!"

"Charlie," Edward interrupted, "How about this... you two go out on the yacht for a week by yourselves... when you reach Tahiti, Bella and I will join you for the return trip..."

I thought Charlie was going to have a heart attack right then and there... Sue must have thought the same thing as she turned to Charlie.

"Honey..." Sue raised her hand and placed it on Charlie's cheek.

"I'm alright... I just forgot that Edward can read minds... Of course he would know of my desire to go to Tahiti..." Charlie muttered.

"Tahiti? Really?" Sue was more than ecstatic...

"Please let us do that for you both dad..." I pleaded.

I knew it was a go when Charlie started to smile. "Alright Bells... I am agreeing only because you and Edward will be joining us for the ride back!"

* * *

**A/N: There you go... another chapter! Let me know what you think!**

**Music:**

**Emmett's song: "Crash" by Dave Matthews Band**

**Rosalie's song: "Touch my body" by Maria Carey**

**Bella & Alice's song: "Sisters" by Berlin Irving**

Please review


	16. Chapter 15

**Disclaimer!**

**Sorry this took so long to get out... I know this is on the short side... sorry for that! I think I am going to wrap up this story... I have a few other idea's for the Cullen family... a series of one-shots... I hope when I finish this up and post the other stuff, you will all come and read... I will keep you updated on that...**

**Oh... also, this has not been beta'd... my sis has morning sickness and I don't want to even ask right now... Be gently with me if there is mistakes... :)**

**Chapter 15**

**BPOV**

The wedding wasn't for another few weeks. Alice was determined to plan out the whole thing, but I had to tighten the reigns a little bit.

"Bella! Be reasonable!" Alice huffed and puffed. "If I don't get involved with planning the wedding and reception, it will just be average!"

I shook my head in mock horror, "Oh Alice... Whatever shall we do?"

Alice glowered at me, "This is nothing to joke about... This is your father Bella... how many times is he going to get married?" Tapping her foot on the ground, Alice put her tiny fists on her hips and waited for me to answer.

"Well..." I rubbed my fingers over my chin giving the appearance I was in deep thought, "Since he married my mom before I was born... Now he's getting married to Sue... hhhmmm. Oh! That would make two!" I shouted in mock excitement.

Alice threw up her hands as she growled at me. "You know what I mean Bella... Lets make this day special for them... I love Charlie! Let me do this... pleeeaaassseeee!" She begged.

Rolling my eyes, I looked at Alice. "Sit down Alice. We need to talk!"

Instead of sitting down, Alice just stood there with her arms folded across her chest.

"SIT!" I ordered. Unhappily, Alice plopped down on the sofa letting out a loud sigh.

"Now Alice," I started calmly. "Sue and Charlie don't want a big deal out of this... They want a small romantic ceremony... A small intimate celebration afterward..." Alice rolled her eyes but didn't say anything. "The tribe has been very gracious to allow us to go onto their land for the event since Sue and Charlie want to have it down at first beach... Don't make them uncomfortable and demand or pressure them into something more... If you love Charlie, you will let him and Sue do this their way... Not yours!"

Alice slumped down as if she had been deflated. "But..." She started.

"No buts Alice." I said as I cut her off.

"Fine!" Alice rose and stormed out of the room leaving me alone to my thoughts.

The sun was shining and I just couldn't stay indoors any longer... I had to get out to the fresh air and feel the warmth of the sun on my skin.

"Anyone up for a walk with me?" I asked loud enough for everyone in the house to hear.

Edward appeared at the top of the stairs along side Rosalie.

"Emmett wants to come too, he said he will be right down..." Rose said... "He told me to tell you both to go on ahead and that we will catch up with you in a sec..."

Edward and I headed out the back door hand in hand. It felt so good to feel the sun shining down on me. I started to think about Charlie and Sue... Jake and Nina... So much had happened in such a little amount of time to those I loved... I was so thrilled about my dad finding someone to share his time with... I was to relieved to know that he had someone and wasn't lonely with me gone. Now that Jake had found his one true mate, I didn't have to worry about him getting over me... I was so happy for both of them.

I thought back to the other night, after the party. Edward had heard a lot of things in Nina's head and told me a little about her... I was so surprised to find out that she had been having dreams about Jacob for the last 4 month... Vivid dreams... In their dreams, they became best friends... they talked, laughed, cried... She knew him before even meeting him. When she had heard his name was Jake, she could hardly contain herself! She had thought back to when she was 12 years old and was at a sleepover with her friend Jenny. They had played with a ouiji board and had asked all those silly questions young girls ask... The answer she received about who she was going to marry was of course, Jacob... It seems that not only is the imprinting on the males shoulders, but on the females as well.

I was brought back to reality as a water balloon exploded on the back of my head. Laughing, I spun on my heels and dashed for Emmett as he was cocking his arm back to unleash another balloon at me. Rosalie was standing off to the side laughing as she watched her husband about to be tackled. I could hear Edward laughing behind me as I launched into Emmett's chest. A crackling sound echoed off the trees as I collided with Emmett, throwing us both to the ground. Alice and Jasper came running out to the house eager to join in the fun. For the next hour, we had an all out water balloon war. Jasper took charge of the ammunition, making sure it was well stocked. By the time we had used up all 1350 balloons, we were completely soaked. Esme stood at the door telling us that we had to let the sun dry us off because she was not about to let us drip water over her freshly cleaned floors. Instead of complaining, we all decided to take a quick run so our clothes could quickly air dry.

Xoxoxox

The next few days went by quickly. Alice hadn't brought up the wedding since our last 'discussion' so I was pretty sure that she had dropped the whole idea of "improving" the ambiance and intimacy of the wedding and reception.

Edward and I had planned on spending the evening with Charlie and Sue. When we arrived at Charlie's house I was shocked and frustrated at what I had walked into. Charlie's house looked like wedding central... Binders upon binders of color schemes and different plans, at least 30 different flower arrangements were crammed in every corner of the family room and kitchen. There were several brochures from caterers, a stack of demo CD's for live bands, boxes of different shaped candles, and to top it all off, 15 different options of place settings.

I stood there unable to speak as I finally located Charlie and Sue sitting on the floor looking shocked and overwhelmed. "Alice!" I hissed as I shook my head.

Edward had disappeared from the room but I could hear him outside having a little "brotherly chat" with our out of control sister... I still didn't know quite what to say. Shaking my head, I looked at Charlie, "Dad... I don't know what to say..." I watched Charlie's face relax a little as I spoke. "I thought I had made things clear to Alice..."

Laughing Charlie shook his head, "I never realized that Alice could be so scary! She has a way about pushing things on you and making you accept them as if it was your idea..."

"Dad... Forget anything Alice has decided for you and Sue. Do yourselves a favor and go to Vegas... I will handle the little psycho."

Sue shook her head, "No... we are not running from her... We will do this our way, on first beach... If she gives us any problems, we can just tell the pack she is to be excluded!" Sue tried to stifle her laugh as she finished speaking.

"All right. Would you like me and Edward to get all of this out of here? We could bring it back to Alice if you want." I suggested.

Charlie took in a deep breath, "Yes Bella..." Charlie exhaled, "I think that would be best."

Edward and I got busy clearing out all the wedding things out of Charlie's house. We left most of the flowers with Charlie and Sue to do with whatever they wanted. The rest of the evening was spent watching The Borne Ultimatum with Charlie and Sue. When the movie was over Edward pulled me up to my feet so we could say our goodbyes.

When we pulled into the garage back at home, Alice was there waiting for us. _Crap!_ I knew this was going to be bad... I could see the look of a caged animal in Alice's eyes. She was furious as she stood with her arms folded across her chest.

"Do you think she has seen us yet or can we sneak out?" I asked sheepishly.

Alice stalked closer to us, "I can hear you Bella!" She sneered.

Edward glanced at me and then back at Alice. "Better to just get this over with... She is just getting more irritated by us just sitting here..." Edward whispered.

"I can still hear you!" Alice shouted in annoyance.

Sucking in a deep breath, I reached for the door handle and opened my door. Alice reached into the car and pulled me out, turning me so I was facing her.

"Bella! How could you do this to me? Charlie and Sue were fine with everything I had planned!" She fumed.

I stiffened up, "No Alice! They were not! They were a little freaked out when we got there earlier! They are getting married _their way_ or you won't be able to even go! If _you_ would like to help set up the flower _they_ order, great... if _you_ would like to help set up the reception with the things _they_ provide, great... They are not looking for the wedding of the century. Only their family and closest friends will be in attendance... not the whole town of Forks and La Push! You had better learn to deal with this or you will have no part what so ever... Do you understand?" I roared.

Alice took a step back as I spoke. Her eyes were wide in surprise at my tone and my words. When I finished saying what I had to, she looked as if she had been humbled.

After a few moments of silence Alice finally responded.

"Fine. Not another word... I wont do anything unless they ask..." She wiped her hands on her jeans as she paused to look at me. "My hands are clean... I will stay out of it... Just so you know, if it turns out to be a flop, I will definitely say that I told you so!"

With that, Alice stuck her chin out and stormed out of the garage.

"JASPER!" we heard Alice yell as she headed for the house.

Edward was leaning against the side of the car with his legs crossed at his ankles, thumbs hooked in the belt loops of his jeans, smiling his crooked smile at me.

"That was..." Edward shook his head, pushing off the car and slowly walked to me. "Incredible!" He pulled me into his arms and kissed me gently on my mouth.

"Thanks" I whispered before pulling him closer to me.

XOXOXOXO

The weeks went by and finally it was the big... Alice and I met up with Leah, Emily and Nina to set up for the ceremony and reception. I could tell that Alice wasn't giving it her full attention as she moped around quietly. We had scattered potted flowers all around the beach, set hundreds of candles amongst the rocks and set out 20 white chairs for the guests. The arch that Esme had put together had white lace and beautiful colored flowers threaded throughout. It was stunning. I could just envision how it would look as the sun was setting, candles lit, the smell of the fresh flowers in the brease. I turned to Alice watching her add a few finishing touches to the arch.

Leah came up beside me, "Bella, this has turned out exactly as I imagined it would! Thank you for helping me do this for our parents..."

"Oh Leah, I am so happy to be able to be here and to help."

"I think I can handle giving you a hug now if you don't mind..." Leah said quickly.

I threw my arms around her and pulled away as I felt her start to shake.

"Sorry bout that..." Leah whispered... "It is just so hard to turn off the natural instinct I have..."

I laughed, "No worries Leah..."

Emily, Nina and Alice came over to us. "Well, it looks beautiful! Charlie and Sue will be so pleased with the simple elegance... It will be very intimate and romantic with the candles." Emily said.

"This is how I would want my wedding to be like..." Nina said with a sigh.

I couldn't help but smile as I thought about Jake and Nina getting married. "I think Jake would want it this way too..." I said as I continued to smile.

Nina blushed and looked down, "I didn't mean..." she whispered.

Leah started to laugh and bumped into Nina playfully. "We know what you mean... we also know how the whole imprinting thing goes too... Believe me, if this is how you would want it, you would get no protests from Jake!"

As we walked back to where we had parked our cars, Nina pulled me aside.

"Can I talk to you for a second?" She asked timidly.

"Of course." I smiled as we stopped and let the others continue on without us.

"I was just... wondering..." Nina blushed again, "How serious were you and Jake? I know you had to choose between your husband and Jacob last summer... but..." Nina closed her eyes as she quit talking.

I reached out and placed my hand on her shoulder.

"Nina, we were best friends... we shared one kiss that we both wanted... I know I hurt him terribly when I couldn't choose him... We are friends now... I see the way he looks at you... he only has eyes for you. He see's only you..."

Nina let out the breath she had been holding as she looked into my eyes. "I know... It seems so sudden but I love him... I feel like I have known him my whole life and I don't want to ever think about being without him..."

I laughed quietly, "I don't think you will have to worry about being without him... ever... he is waiting for you at the cars... I know he loves you Nina..."

Nina threw her arms around me, "Thanks Bella!"

As we came into view of Jacob, he rushed over and pulled Nina into an intimate embrace, murmmering sweet words into her ear.

Smiling, I headed to Alice's car. As I was getting in, Jake glanced over to me and mouthed "Thank you" before focusing back his attention on Nina.

* * *

A/N: please review!


	17. Chapter 16

Disclaimer

I know... not the longest chapter... sorry, but hopefully you will enjoy what there is!!

Chapter 16

BPOV

As I stood waiting by the front door for the rest of the family so we could leave for the wedding, I watched Edward fiddle with his tie.

"You look very GQ if I must say so myself." I purred as I took in the beautiful man in front of me. He was dressed a black suit with a white shirt and his dark blue tie matched my dress perfectly.

"Why thank you..." Edward said as he closed the gap between us, putting his hands on my hips and dragging me toward him.

Playfully I pulled away laughing, "This dress wrinkles easily! Hands off until after pictures Mr. Cullen!"

Ignoring me completely, Edward pulled me snugly into him, brushing his lips across my brow. "After pictures your fair game then?" He murmmered into my ear.

Giggling, I leaned up to touch my lips to his, "sort of... lets wait until after the wedding... You can hold me in your arms all night while we dance under the moon and stars..." I whispered.

"mmmm, I'm gonna hold you to that you know..." Edward said as he slowly released me.

Xoxoxoxoox

We all arrived down at first beach an hour before the ceremony was to take place. Charlie was pacing at the trail that led to the beach. As we pulled in, he came rushing over to our car.

"Edward... I need your help!" Charlie burst out.

Edward just shook his head with a grin on his face.

"Charlie... she's coming, I can hear her thoughts so she isn't too far... She loves you and cannot wait to be your wife..." Edward said slightly amused.

Charlie melted at Edwards words, "Oh Edward! Thank you so much... I have been beside myself all day..." He said as he threw his arms around Edward.

"Dad... We need to get you down to the beach before Sue gets here. You can't see her yet." I said gently.

"Whatever Bella! I am not superstitious..." Charlie started to say but then stopped talking as Alice stepped up beside me.

"Charlie?" Alice questioned. "I didn't get much say in this wedding... so I am going to put my food down. Either you get down to the beach or I will personally carry you down there myself... I am strong enough you know!" Alice threatened.

Charlie stood there watching Alice for a moment before bursting out with laughter.

"All right kiddo... I'm going..." We heard Charlie's laughter as he walked all the way down the trail to the beach.

As Sue pulled up, I was stunned into silence by whom she had in the front seat of her car. I couldn't stop myself from taking a step back.

The look on his face was very unfriendly and deeply pained as he returned my gaze. As he opened his door, I walked forward a few steps to help him until he raised his hand to stop me.

"Don't come near me!" His voice was strained.

"Billy..." I said quietly. "Thank you for coming. I know how much this will mean to Charlie to have you here..."

Billy rolled his eyes as he settled into his wheelchair. "I had no choice. Sue said that either I was to come peacefully or the pack would drag me here against my will..."

I smiled over at Sue and then back at Billy.

"At any rate Billy, it is nice to see you again. It seems like it has been a very long time since..." My voice trailed off as Billies eyes welled up with tears.

Shaking his head Billy looked up at me, "Are you happy Bella? Don't you regret giving up anything?"

Squatting down so I could be at his eye level I replied, "Yes Billy... I am so happy... I have no regrets... especially now that Jake has found his mate... This is how is was all supposed to turn out..."

"Now I know..." Billy paused, "That Jacob would have hurt you in the long run..."

"Billy, we are not bad people... We love as humans do, we have feelings, wants, needs and desires just as you do... We try to harm none... I desperately hope for your acceptance." I wanted to reach out to him, but kept my distance until Edward whispered only so I could hear that I should hug Billy.

I leaned forward, wrapping my arms around him gently. I felt him stiffen and then start to relax. "I've missed seeing you and going to all the BBQ's at your place Billy..." I whispered.

Slowly, he brought his arms around my back and hugged me back. "Oh Bella, how I have worried about you and your soul... you are a good girl..." Billy's voice broke slightly.

Releasing him, I stood up and looked around. Everyone had gone down to the beach except me and Edward and Billy.

"Let go on down... Charlie will be so happy to see you."

The trail was not made for wheelchairs so halfway down I told Edward that it might be better if we were to carry Billy's chair the rest of the way. Billy started to protest at first but then allowed me to help him stand so he could lean on me and walk the rest of the way. Once we were close enough and Charlie saw us approaching, he ran over to us.

"Billy!" Charlie shouted. "It's good to see you!"

Charlie reached his hand out to Billy so they could shake hands. Billy glanced down at Charlie's outstretched hand and brushed it aside, instead pulling Charlie into a tight embrace.

"I am so sorry I have been such a horrible friend Charlie." you could hear the shame in Billy's voice.

"No, Billy... Today is a great day... Greater now that you are here to share it with us!" Charlie hugged Billy again and then released him.

We got Billy down to the seating area and got him settled. We left Billy and Charlie to talk so we could see if there was anything left to do.

Once everyone was seated, Charlie took his place at the front of the aisle. A tribal elder started to play soft music on a wooden flute as Leah made her way down the aisle. Our attention was drawn back behind us as Charlie gasped. Sue stood at the end of the aisle, with Seth escorting her toward Charlie. She was so beautiful in her ivory silk dress... As she got closer to Charlie, he had he biggest grin on his face. I heard his sharp intake of breath as he reached out to take her hand.

The ceremony only took about 5 minutes. It was lovely to listen to them as they made their vows to love, support and cherish each other. I had never seen Charlie so happy before. He was almost glowing with joy as he kissed his bride. There were a few catcalls during the kiss that ended in a muffled "umf" sound. I knew the culprits were Jacob and Embry.

The reception was a lot of fun as the pack put together a small bonfire 50 yards away from the reception. As Seth had said, "It was the best of both worlds... you could party with the adults and with your buddies at the same time."

Everything was lit up by hundreds of candles and with the full moon out, the intimacy of the occasion was breathtaking.

As promised, Edward held onto me tightly as we swayed together on the dance floor.

The night went by so quickly and before I knew it, we were sending Charlie and Sue off on their honeymoon. They were headed to a hotel in Port Angeles for the night and then were going to board our family yacht for Tahiti in the morning. They couldn't contain their excitement as they rushed to the parking area.

Charlie stood shaking his head as he realized the limo was for them. Turning to me he shook his head, "Bella... this... you are amazing!" He gave me a quick kiss and hug before helping Sue into the the car.

As we watched them drive away, Edward leaned down and brushed his lips across my ear. "Lets go home and reminisce about our wedding night..." He whispered.

Grinning, I turned to him, "I thought you'd never ask!"

* * *

A/N:

Thanks for all your reviews! A big thank you to "dorie" for making me laugh... You didn't leave me an email to respond to! Thanks so much!

More to come... review please.


	18. Chapter 17

**Disclaimer**

My sister is still sick... you know that nine month flu that goes around the female species... So this has not been beta'd... I doubt she has even read the last few chapter cuz she hasn't called, reviewed... NOTHING sniffle Hope all is well Kristigirl... Love & miss you!

**Chapter 17**

**BPOV**

We met Charlie and Sue at the Yacht club so we could help them get settled and show them things they needed to see and know while they were sailing to Tahiti. We had taken it upon ourselves to make sure the pantry was stocked with food. They both looked so happy as we showed them their room and the galley, pantry, game room and movie room. After we introduced them to the crew, we left them to start their honeymoon together.

I couldn't help but feel emotional as I watched Charlie and Sue pulling out of the marina. I knew that I had been gone for almost a year but as I watched the two of them sailing away, it was like letting go... For so long, I had taken care of Charlie... cooking his meals and cleaning the house...

xxxxxxxx

1 week later...

I couldn't help but feel butterflies as Edward and arrived at the airport for our flight to Tahiti. Edward had told me about some of the things we could do on our way home... He couldn't wait to take me scuba diving... well, the vampire version that is... We wouldn't need the wet suits or the oxygen tanks humans needed.

We were scheduled to arrive in Tahiti at 10:05pm. We didn't bring any luggage with us because anything we needed, we had put on the yacht before Charlie and Sue left. As we arrived to the terminal to board our plane I was shocked to hear someone calling our names from behind us. I glanced at Edward who had a pained look on his face before I turned around to see who it was. I rolled my eyes as I saw Mike and Jessica bobbing up and down as they made their way through the crowd to our place in line.

Mike was out of breath as he came to a stop in front of me. He was panting as he looked me up in a suggestive manner. I was grateful that I no longer ate human food... because if I had, I would have lost my stomach right then and there... Here I was, married and he was still lusting after me... his Cheetos laced breath smelled toxic as he tried to calm his breathing. Jessica came up behind him with a look of irritation as she watched him make a fool out of himself.

Clutching his side, he panted, "I thought that was you Bella! Damn. You look hot!"

Jessica rolled her eyes as she tried not to glare at me. "Hi Bella... This is quite the surprise!" She tried not to hiss at me.

I quietly chuckled as Edwards arm tightened around my waist in a protective manner.

"This is a surprise! Are you together?" I asked curiously. The last I had heard, they had broken up...

Jessica grinned smugly, "Well, I hope so since we just got married last night!"

Edward laughed only so I could hear, "Open your mind to me Bella... you wont want to miss this one..."

I quickly opened my mind to hear Mike and Jessica's thoughts...

Mike:

_Oh my Gosh! I made the biggest mistake of my life! I should have convinced Bella before she married that loser of a husband that I am the one for her... _

_she looks mmm. Mmmm. Mmmmm... delicious. _

_Gosh... Why does Jessica keep pawing at me... I wish she would just let me go! I don't want my Bella to get the wrong impression... _

_Bella keeps looking at me and Jessica... Is that jealousy I see in her eyes... Crap! She's jealous! I still have a shot with her... Maybe I can work this to my advantage... _

_Maybe if I can get to her to be jealous enough, she will make a move... yeah... that's it... I bet that by the time we hit Tahiti we could hit the 'mile high club' together..._

_Oh Bella... finally... I will get to touch.. taste... feel... Oh... Bella... _

Jessica:

_Nice! Here is little miss perfect! _

_Just what I need on my honeymoon! _

_What a bitch! _

_She can't be happy with just her perfectly sexy husband... She has to be making eyes at MY husband! Well... He is MINE! _

_I finally landed something that Perfect Bella will never have... _

_Oohh... did Edward just wink at me? _

_I knew it! If Bella hadn't moved to Forks, he would have looked my way... _

_I bet he was just too shy in High School... _

_Bella must have been a pathetic slut or something... I wonder what tricks she pulled to sink her teeth into him... Oh how I would love to feel his teeth against my skin, nibbling, biting... oh... yeah... Edward..._

I tried not to laugh as I listened to these two pathetic beings in front of me... Like either of them stood a chance!

"Well congratulations you guys! I didn't know! You look so happy together." I said keeping a straight face.

Mike slipped his arm around Jessica, nuzzling into her neck to kiss her tenderly, "Oh, yes... we are so in love, we can't keep our hands to ourselves can we pussy cat?" He moaned.

I couldn't help the shiver of disgust that riveted down my spine at his eyes met mine for a split second.

Edward pulled me more tightly into his side, "Are you both on your way to Tahiti too?" He asked, already knowing the answer.

Jessica started to pull away from Mike as Edward directed his question towards her. "Um, yeah... we got this sexy little romantic bungalow that sits right over the ocean... there is a glass floor that lights up the water at night so we can see all the sea life below... It is so private that we can walk around in the nude and nobody can see us..." She stated with a purr... "We can give you directions in case you want to drop by or swim out to check the view out..." She was so obvious as she batted her eye lashes at Edward.

"Hey..." Mike looked at me, "Lets get our seats changed so we can catch up... I bet we could get a center row so we can all sit together... I have so much to tell you Bella! This past year has been incredible!" Mike stated.

Edward glanced down at me, "What do you want to do Bella? I bet we could trade our first class tickets in for coach class..."

I returned Edwards gaze and threw my thoughts at him, _Are you nuts? Like I want to sit next to Chester Cheeto and Jester Jessica for the next 6 hours... _

He shot his thoughts back at me, _Not a chance... I already heard the attendant over there say the flight was booked and no seats were available..._

"Hey... maybe we could upgrade to first class!" Jessica said as she looked excitedly at Mike.

He looked a little uncomfortable as he nodded and headed for the agents counter. My attention turned back to Jessica as she started her babbling...

"Oh my gosh... I just can't believe we are going to the same place... Where are you staying? The bungalows we are staying at is first rate... we are talking 5 star... Please tell me you're not in a plain old hotel room... That would just blow! I got this little skimpy g-string number to wear for Mike... of course he would rather me not wear anything... Oh here he comes! I hope he was able to change our seats! I am so meant for first class!"

Mike walked up and looked at Jessica, "Sorry pussy cat... no can do! They are full up!"

Edward's voice was full of mock disappointment, "Oh shoot! Just think of all the positions we could have gotten into if we were sitting together! Me and Jessica... you and Mike... Me and Mike... You and Jessica... With all the possibilities that can't happen now, the flight is going to be so unbearably long!"

Mike and Jessica's eyes widened in shock at Edwards words.

"We must get together for some fun games when we land..." Mike said excitedly, "We are all adults here... We could go skinny dipping from our bungalow... Spin the bottle... Twister..." Mikes eyes glazed over as he was obviously imagining what he was saying.

Over the loud speaker, the attendant announced that our plane was boarding and asked for all first class passengers to board the plane.

"That's us!" I tried not to shout as relief spread through out my body that we were finally able to walk away from Mike and Jessica.

As I turned to leave, Mike grabbed onto my arm, "Hey... where are you staying?"

I turned back to Mike, "My dad got married last week and we sent him on our yacht to Tahiti for his honeymoon... we are joining them once we land to sail back..." I smiled as I spoke, watching their reaction. Jessica looked like she was about to explode with jealousy.

"Oh... thats right! I almost forgot about the joint party before your wedding on your yatch... Before you go, maybe we could do dinner on board with you..." Jessica said with hope.

Edward pulled me away as he said, "I think we are pulling out first thing in the morning... If we decide to stay a few day on the Island, we will let you know!"

With that, we left them standing there as we boarded the plane.

Throughout the flight, Edward would lean over and tell me some of the things that were going on in coach class... Apparently Mike and Jessica tried for the 'mile high club' and got stuck in the bathroom in a compromising position. It took the flight attendants 20 minutes to free them. They were both headed for a major fine once the plane landed. The losers!

When the plane did land, we quickly got off and made our way to the baggage claim and hailed a taxi before Mike and Jessica had the opportunity to find us again.

Our taxi drove to the marina in the cover of darkness. I was so relieved to see the lights on on-board. Edward paid the taxi driver as I waited on the curb. As the taxi pulled away, Edward laced his hand with mine and we made our way to the gangway.

We could hear Charlie and Sue in the theater room watching a movie. I knocked loud enough for them to hear before opening the door. The last thing I wanted was to walk in on the two of them in a compromising position. Charlie jumped up off the couch excited about our arrival.

"Bells! Edward! Welcome aboard!" He was so excited to see us.

"Hi dad! How was the trip over?" I asked before tipping my head to the side to smile at Sue.

"Oh, it was amazing! We got in a few days ago. The weather has been unbelievable! We couldn't have picked a better time or place to honeymoon." Charlie told us.

"Did the crew leave yet?" Edward asked Charlie.

"Yes, they actually took off this morning. They were wonderful! Charlie and I never felt uncomfortable, we never saw them until meals." Sue said before Charlie could answer.

"When are they coming back?" Charlie asked.

"Actually, they aren't. I will be sailing the yacht home... It is something I don't get to do often but love to spend time doing..." Edward smiled his crooked grin.

We stayed up a few more hours with them before they were just too tired to keep their eyes open. We ushered them off to bed so we could plan for the next day. We told Mike and Jessica that we were leaving in the morning, but we actually were staying for a couple days...

* * *

**A/N: thanks for all the reviews! I am actually going to keep going to try to do 2 stories at once... I am not ready to end this one but the other is just getting so freaking loud in my head... so watch for another story to pop up by me... Not sure when I will have enough to post it, but I am working on it...**

_**How about this... if you leave a review... I will send you a sneak peak at the next chapter! :)**_


	19. Chapter 18

**Disclaimer**

**Chapter 18**

**BPOV**

I couldn't believe our luck as the light of the day came... It was over cast and rainy! Just the perfect type of weather for sight seeing! Grinning, I turned to Edward who was laying in bed reading a book. "We can go out today Edward!"

"The weather is supposed to be overcast for the next few days, but the rain should only last today." Edward said as he looked up at me.

"As soon as Charlie wakes up, I want to go into town and see the sights. I know we talked about diving today but I really want to go into town today in case the weather clears up tomorrow."

As Edward flashed his crooked grin at me he said, "What ever you want my love."

We spent hours strolling long the different shops and the local flea market. Sue and Charlie bought several little treasures and mementos to remember their trip while Edward and I mostly just window shopped. We did find a few knick knacks for everyone at home.

After we finished up in town we decided to head back to the yacht. "Hold up Bella..." Edward hissed as we neared the yacht.

Charlie noticed Edward's hesitation and pulled Sue to a stop too.

"What's wrong?" I asked.

"We have company at the bo-"

Terror struck through me as I cut him off, "WHO?" I quickly glanced at Charlie and Sue before looking back at Edward.

He tried to calm himself down but I could tell he was seething mad. "Seems your old flame 'wanna be' and his babbling bimbo wife want to play a few rounds of adult themed games..."

Charlie started laughing as he realized there was no real threat and started walking toward the boat with Sue on his arm.

"They're here?" I hissed. "I knew we should have left this morning..." Shaking my head in frustration, I asked "What do you want to do?"

Edward stood still for a moment deep in thought. I could see the minute he thought of something. Edward flashed his crooked grin at me and started in on his plan.

Laughing, I pulled him with me toward the yacht. "You are an evil genius Edward Cullen!"

Mike and Jessica had just given up on us when we reached the yacht. The looks on their faces went from hopeless to hopeful in a blink of an eye.

Jessica made the first move by rushing to Edwards side and pulling him into a hug. "I thought we'd missed you, but seeing you now just warms me all over..." she purred into my husbands ear.

It was all I could do to keep my outward appearance calm and not pull the little newly married slut off my husband by her hair. A low growl escaped my chest, thankfully Edward was the only one to hear it.

As he tried to pull out of her grasp, Mike launched himself at me. Holy hell... Does this guy eat anything that isn't laced with orange cheese powder? I held my breath so that I couldn't smell his raunchy breath.

Mike reached up and slid his fingers down my face as he tucked a stray strand of hair behind my ear. "I was thinking that we could all play a few games tonight Bella..." He said in a deep husky voice.

Charlie piped up next to me, "Mike! That sounds great... Sue and I were just talking about having a game night. Now that we have more players, we could play scatergories or pictionary..."

Mike cleared his throat, "Actually, we were thinking that Bella and Edward would like to come to our bungalow so you newlyweds could have some privacy..." Mike looked nervous as he tried to let Charlie down easily.

Before Charlie could respond, I spoke up, "Dad, we can play games most of the way home..." I turned back to Mike, "We would love to come see your place." I said cheerfully.

I couldn't help noticing Charlie's confused look as I accepted Mikes proposition. Charlie shrugged and together, he and Sue boarded the boat leaving the four of us on the dock.

I didn't dare open my mind to Edward as we stood there making our less than moral plans. I was so grossed out with all in insinuations coming off of Mike and Jessica that if I was bombarded with their thoughts as well I would probably blow the plan Edward and I were putting into action. I wasn't quite sure how Edward kept his cool with all the lust coming off the two of them, their thoughts had to be quite disgusting.

"So, with all the underwater lights set up under our bungalow, we could go on a night swim." Jessica purred as she ran a finger down Edwards chest. I so badly wanted to take that finger and crush it... It was all I could do to not show my anger at her constant pawing at my husband. Who does that in front of there husband on their honeymoon anyways?

I my violent thoughts were interrupted by Mike caressing my arm, "swim suits optional." he said playfully. I felt myself shudder at his disturbing comment. Unfortunately he took that as a good sign... Like he had impressed me or enticed me...

I didn't know how much more I could take so I grabbed Edwards hand, needing to escape these sick freaks. "Honey, we need to go help Charlie and Sue with lunch. How about we come by your place around 8 o'clock this evening?" I asked calmly with a smile on my face.

"Oh, we will be ready and waiting for you... We will leave the door unlocked for you, so just come right in..." Jessica said seductively.

As they walked away from us I looked up into Edwards eyes. I couldn't help but wonder if this plan of Edwards was a good idea after all... If we went through with it, we were going to be suffering right along side the happy couple.

"Are you sure about your plan?" I whispered.

Edward chuckled, "It is going to be so easy Bella... We have them right where we want them."

"Yeah... but is it worth all the disgust and suffering we will have to endure?"

Edward put his hands on my shoulders, "If things start to get out of control, I will make sure to put an end to it all... If you get uncomfortable, just say the word and we're done..."

I couldn't help but laugh, "It should be worth it to finally let them have a taste of their own medicine. I cannot believe that Mike would still be making a move on me even though I am married... not to mention he is on his own honeymoon... And Jessica... putting the moves on you? It is just pathetic. I don't see how those guys will make it through a year, let alone a month..." I shook my head in disgust.

"Lets go see what Charlie and Sue are up to." Edward said as he helped me aboard.

The rest of the day went by quickly. Charlie and Sue took a nap while Edward and I went sight seeing. We planned out our strategy for tonight while we hiked up some trails. Everything was so exotic and green... Greener than I ever imagined nature could be. It had just finished raining before we headed out for our hike so there were raindrops dripping off the leaves of the plants. The beautiful flowers with their rich floral scents mixed with the fresh after rain smell surrounded us as we walked further up the trails.

As we got deeper into the forest, we heard the sound of rushing water. Grabbing Edwards hand, I pulled him up the trail further. The sound of the water was getting close but it didn't seem as though the trail would bring us to the source of the noise so we headed off the trail toward the water. As we reached the location of the sound, I gasped in surprise.

"Oh Edward! Have you ever seen anything as beautiful as this?"

I felt Edward tug on my hand gently, "Actually, I am surrounded by something more beautiful every day..." he said softly.

I turned away from the noise and into Edwards embrace, kissing him lightly.

"Can you hear anyone close by? Are we completely alone out here?"

"I can't hear anyone... We are miles from anyone. Why?" He asked cautiously.

I pulled out of his embrace and turned back to the beautiful scenery. I watched the white rushing water cascading down the falls as it crashed into the large pond in front of us. The plush green plants and trees that bordered this majestic area was thick and looked to be untouched by human hands. The crystal blue water called to me as I stood there.

With a smile, I turned to Edward. "I heard it said once before today... 'swimsuits optional'..." I said with a laugh.

Using all the speed I could, I stripped out of all my clothes and dove head first into the water. As I resurfaced in the center of the pond I turned to see Edward staring at me, as if in shock.

I couldn't contain my laughter as I called out to him, "What are you waiting for? We're here, and we're all alone... quit being a prude and get in here!"

He grinned as he started to slowly undress. I watched him pull his shirt off and then his shorts. Even after being married for a year now, I still felt that tingle of excitement as I looked at his beautiful naked body. I didn't get to see it for long because he dove in to join me. As he disappeared under the surface of the water, I waited for him to come back up. After waiting a few minutes, I started to turn circles in the water, looking for him. I knew he didn't need to breath but I did start to worry... What if he hit his head hard enough on rocks to knock himself out? As I was about to go underwater to search for him, I felt a playful tug on my foot. I let out a slight scream as I felt Edwards hands travel up my body as he surfaced. Wrapping my arms and legs around him, we enjoyed the rest of the afternoon secluded in our hidden paradise, in a state of bliss.

We arrived at Mike and Jessica's bungalow at 8:15pm. Edward let out a quiet chuckle as he heard their thoughts before we knocked on the door. I opened my mind to Edward and let my own giggle escape as I heard both of their thoughts too.

**Mike:**

_I knew it! They aren't coming... _

_I thought I had gotten the lust vibe coming off of Bella earlier..._

_Maybe we they said we should meet them at the yacht... _

_No... Bella said here... She definitely wants to spend time with me..._

_Did someone just knock at the door?_

_Looks like I'm still 'The Stud'... Yessss!_

**Jessica:**

_I look so hot in this outfit. Oh yeah, it just shows all my curves!_

_I guess Mike won't be the only lucky one tonight to get to see me in it... _

_Or, if my gut feeling is correct, out of it either... _

_I wonder if Bella is too much a prude to skinny dip... I have no problem baring it all for anyone to see... _

_Hopefully Mike can side track Bella so I can have some quality alone time with Edward..._

_Oh... Their here!_

_Let the games begin!_

I could hear both of them rushing to the door after we knocked.

"Welcome! Come on in guys!" Mike nearly shouted out of excitement. He looked like a kid in a candy store.

"Thanks. Wow! This sure is beautiful. I bet during the day it is breathtaking!" I said.

The bungalow was amazing with its cream colored marble floor entrance. As we walked further into the suite, I could see that the furniture was expensive. Plush leather couches with an assortment of vibrant colored pillows scattered on them, a flat screen television mounted on the wall. The dining area had a glass floor allowing you to see the abundant sea life below. The water beneath was lit up by several underwater lights.

"This is so beautiful you guys! What a way to honeymoon." I said.

Mike smirked, "The view will only get better if we all decide to take a dip later..."

I glanced over to Edward, _lets get this over with..._ I spoke to him in my thoughts.

"So Mike, can I have a tour of this romantic place or what?" I asked shyly.

Mike perked up. _Holy hell! I cannot believe it... Finally a chance to get Bella alone... I think we will start with the bedroom..._ Mike took my hand, "Sure."

As we walked into the master bedroom, I was stunned by the beauty surrounding us. The circular bed that sat in the middle of the floor was larger than a king size bed. The bedding was a beautiful white satin with a mountain of silk pillows. There were floor to ceiling windows on 2 of the 4 walls, overlooking the ocean. As Mike directed me to the bed, I clearly heard his thoughts through Edward.

I let go of Mikes hand and walked the rest of the way to the bed and slowly sat down. I placed my hands behind me on the bed and leaned back, watching Mike as he sauntered over toward me.

"Bella..." Mike's voice was low and husky. "Just looking at you takes me back to when we dated in High School..."

What the crap was he talking about? We never dated! I kept myself from gagging as he continued, "I want you now as much as I did back then... This time, let me show you how I feel instead of telling you..." Mike kneeled down in front of me and put his hands on my waist. As he started to pull me towards him I resisted.

"Mike, my husband and your wife are in the other room right now! We can't get caught like this... What would we tell them? How about we wait and meet up somewhere tomorrow when we know we wont have any interruptions..." I imagined Edward kneeling in front of me so my voice was full of want and need.

Mike grinned as I pulled away and rose to his feet. "Even better Bella..."

"I was hoping that you felt this way Mike. I haven't thought of anything else since you came back into my life at the airport! I hope you don't mind, but while I was in town today, I took it upon myself to book a room at 'Le Mandarin Noa Noa'... It is just right in town."

Mike blushed slightly. _My dreams are finally coming true! I will finally have my Bella the way I have imagined it for so many years... Oh, I just need one taste..._ Mike started toward me, his intentions clear.

I cleared my throat, "I think Edward and Jessica are coming." I added a little panic to my voice as I stood up and went to the door.

* * *

**A/N: HA! Sorry to keep you in a lurch, but I need to update so that some of you can quench your thirst for this story! I know it is a cliffie so I will try to hammer out the next chapter so I can post by the end of the week... My house is in crunch time right now... We are hoping on having our new carpet installed next week so I have TONS to do... Please be patient with me!**

_**Again, I will reward anyone who reviews with a quote from the next chapter! **_

Humbly yours,  
Kim


	20. Chapter 19

**Disclaimer!**

**My sincere thanks to my friend Heartbroken1 who sweetly worked her beta magic on this chapter, even though we both know she didn't have the time... If you want to read something fabulous, go check out any one of her stories!**

**Chapter 19**

**Edwards POV**

As Bella let Mike take her hand in his and walk into the bedroom , I had to focus on not following them in there and ripping Mike's heart out. I had come up with this plan in the first plane. _Calm down,_ _Edward! _I told myself. _Bella can snap his neck just as quickly and efficiently as you can! _

I clenched my jaw as I turned my attention to the babbling bimbo, who was already talking so I had to focus on what she was saying. "So you can tell I was completely surprised. Just our luck to run into each other after all this time... And what better place than here... so romantic..." Jessica started walking closer to me.

"Do you like what I'm wearing? I picked it out so you could see all my _assets_..." she purred.

I forced myself to smile. "Stunning! Absolutely stunning."

Jessica smirked, "Too bad you didn't notice in high school... we could have saved ourselves so much regret if we would have just acted on things back then... I'm sure our lives would be completely different... Probably the way they should be instead of the way they are..."

I cringed at Jessica's thoughts, _Y__ou and me... married. Yes, That is how it should be. Oh the things I could do to you right now... Maybe I should give you a sample of Juicy Jessica right now..._ Jessica reached up, placing her hands on my chest and looked up into my eyes. Her thoughts were screaming at me, _I want you__,_ _Edward. I want to feel your lips travel my body. I want to taste you, touch you, feel you._

I pulled away slightly. Forcing a smile, I looked at Jessica and framed her face in my hands. "Jessica, we can't do this right here, right now. But we could hook up tomorrow... I thought we could spend some alone time, exploring each other a little more intimately where there won't be any interruptions. Here is the key to a room I booked for tomorrow at 'Le Mandarin Noa Noa'..."

I flinched away as I heard Bella make her escape, "I think I hear Bella and Mike coming..."

Jessica was glowing with excitement as she took the key from me and hid it in her purse. Her thoughts turned drastically into vile images as she pictured us in several compromising positions.

It was all I could do to now grab my head and run for the door.

I heard Bella pause at the door as she spoke to Mike in a hushed tone, "Oh, I almost forgot. Here is the key for the room..." Bella's voice was calm as she spoke to Mike.

The door opened and Bella walked out into the dining area. As she made eye contact with me, she sent me her thoughts, _Mission accomplished... Can we go home now? I feel so disgusting... I need a really long cleansing shower right now!_

_**BPOV **_

Edward smiled, _I know just how you are feeling... But __let's_ _hang out for awhile__,_ _and then make our excuses..._

I sighed and walked over to Edward. I wanted to just wrap myself around him and forget about what was going on around us. Instead I placed my hand in his and pulled him further into the dining area.

"Look at all the colorful fish! If we were staying here, I would probably just sit right here all night and watch the sea life below us," I said cheerfully.

Jessica laughed. "I love to sit there and try to figure out what each fish is called. There is a sea life guide in the drawer over there," she said as she pointed to the desk against the wall.

Mike walked over next to Jessica and took her hand in his. "It is really cool watching them swim around down there."

We stood around the glass floor, watching several different fish swimming around. Edward had pointed out a few different fish: Parrot fish, Angelfish, Puffer fish, lion fish. The coral below was so colorful and gave the many fish places to hide and live.

Mike cleared his throat, "Looking at all these fish makes me want to join them... Anyone up for a swim?"

Jessica squealed with joy. "Oh, what a perfect idea! Lets do it!" she purred as she looked at Edward.

Edward let out a sigh. "It's actually getting late and we told Charlie and Sue that we wouldn't be too long. They really wanted to play games tonight.""

Jessica smiled. "It seems like the night is just starting... We could all go back to your big boat and play games."

Mike piped up then, "That sounds like a great idea, Jess! So many places to wander off to, I bet..." Mike looked directly me and winked.

I looked at Edward. _CRAP! What now Mr. 'I have a plan'? _

Edward looked away from me. _I am going to ask Jessica to show me where the bathroom is__,_ _and try to tell her that it would be better for us to just meet at the hotel tomorrow__. Y__ou try to do the same with Mike. They are NOT coming home with us!_ I could hear the frustration in his thoughts.

"Hey Jessica, I need to use the bathroom, could you show me where it is?" Edward asked politely.

Jessica smiled. "Sure." _That's not all I can show you__,_ _Eddie baby... _

I closed my eyes and turned away from everyone to look out at the ocean. I could hear Mike approaching me from behind. He was close enough for me to feel his hot, raunchy breath on the back of my neck. I forced myself to stay calm as I took a step away from him to create some much needed distance.

I felt his hand brush down my side as I spun around. His eyes were dark and full of lust as he took another step toward me. I could hear everything that was going on with Edward and Jessica. And now, I was in the middle of my own version of hell... I so desperately wanted to throw up a white flag and run from the vile human standing in front of me.

"How about a little appetizer to tide me over until we can get to the main course, _sugar._.." Mike whispered as he leaned in closer to me.

I held my breath and took another step back, knowing that there wasn't much more room between me and the glass window behind me. Suddenly I felt very claustrophobic as Mike continued to close the distance between us. I took another step back and felt myself bump into the window... I was out of room...

Mike continued moving closer until our bodies touched. Bringing his hands to my hips and pulling me tightly against him, he brought his face closer to mine. I could feel his hot, sticky breath as it blew over my mouth.

Closing my eyes, I did the first thing that came to my mind. Using my vampire speed, I brought my hand up and placed the tip of my index finger of my right hand on his forehead and pushed his face away from mine.

First, shock filled his face and then, confusion as he looked at me, rubbing the spot my finger had been.

"What the hell!" he stammered.

I couldn't contain the giggle as I watched his reaction. "Sorry, Mike..." I paused, trying to find words to soothe him. "If... if you get me started, I don't think I would be able to stop... you know, with the appetizers..."

Mike grinned, "I know what you mean, babe... It is hard to resist when you have waited for so long, and you see what you can have your hands on right in front of you..."

"Yeah..." I tried to sound sincere as I agreed with him, internally I was gagging. I heard Edward in the bathroom with Jessica, and it didn't seem like he was having an easy time trying to convince Jessica that some things are worth the wait...

**EPOV**

"... But Edward, we could just have round one right now... it won't take long..." she pleaded.

I didn't know how much more I could handle. Between the lust she was shoving at me, her thoughts, her actions and her words, I was ready to snap. I counted to ten... and when that didn't work, I counted to one hundred... Still, I was having a hard time playing it cool.

Every time she would reach out and stroke my cheek or run her fingers down my arm, I wanted to run screaming from the room. Being able to hear what was going on in the room next to us with Mike and Bella only added fuel to the fire. I was running out of patience.

Jessica started to unbutton her shirt, exposing more of her cleavage.

I grabbed her hands to stop her. "Jess-" I began, "Mike and Bella will start to wonder why we are taking so long and might come looking for-"

Jessica cut me off as she pressed her body into mine, "We can be fast! I'm used to quickies..." she said aloud, and finished in her thoughts, _'c__ause_ _that's all Mike has got to give_...

I forced myself not to laugh as I heard her thoughts. "Jessica, really, we need to get back... I am really looking forward getting you exactly where I want you tomorrow." I made sure my voice was laced with lust and desire.

"Oh, Edward..." Jessica moaned as she threw her head back and closed her eyes.

As I watched her expose the vein in her neck, I could easily take, I realized that for once, the smell of human blood was repulsive to me. As if I would ever be tempted to sink my teeth into anything that smelled like that...

I gently pushed her away from me. "Jessica, we really should go see what Mike and Bella are up to... I don't want to give them any indication that there is anything between us..." I flashed a sexy smile and took a step around her to the door she had closed earlier.

"I thought you needed to use the bathroom..." she said with a pout.

"No silly... I just wanted to get you alone for a minute," I teased as I walked out of the bathroom. What was she thinking? Did she actually think I would used the facilities with her in the room? As I walked into the dinning room, I glanced at Bella as she telepathically screamed at me.

_GET ME THE HELL OUT OF HERE__,_ _EDWARD! I have had about as much as I can take!_ I looked at my poor wife and could see she was about to crack.

"Bella, it's getting late, you look tired. Let me take you home," I said gently.

Bella smiled. "Yes, I am tired and I was hoping that I could get a lot of sleep tonight so that I will be refreshed for tomorrow. I have a feeling I will need a lot of energy," she said as she winked at Mike, hoping to bait him even further.

We said our goodbyes as quickly as we could, both of us mentally exhausted from putting up with the love birds for the last few hours.

We walked through town enjoying the night life around us. The festive Island music was too tempting not to dance to as we were walking past one of the night clubs. I could still sense the cloud of disgust that was hanging over Bella, so I pulled her into an embrace and started to guide her through some dance steps. After twirling her around a few times in the middle of the street, I could feel her relax and let go of the events that had happened earlier tonight.

...

The next day came too early for both of us. Bella had arranged with Mike to meet her at the hotel at 12:30pm in room 410 while I had arranged with Jessica to meet me in room 412 at 12:45pm. We were just hoping that Jessica wouldn't be too eager and arrive in time to bump into her beloved Mike.

Bella and I got to the hotel a half hour early to set the scene. We scattered rose pedals and candles around the room and had champagne chilling in ice. Since the rooms were adjoining, we made sure the doors were unlocked.

At 12:25pm, I could hear the vile and disgusting Mike coming down the hall. Bella sure had played up her part because the images and thoughts running through his mind were worse than anything Emmett and Rosalie had ever forced me to see.

"Bella, your prince is here," I said as I forced myself into my room to wait out for Jessica.

"Thanks," Bella responded flatly.

As Mike slid his key into the door, Bella looked over to me and took in a deep breath as I quietly closed the door to our adjoining rooms. I heard the door open.

"Oh, Mike! I wasn't sure you'd actually come..." I could hear the slight sarcasm in her voice as she welcomed him in.

I could hear Mikes breathing quickening. "I wouldn't miss this opportunity for anything!" Mike was practically panting he was so excited.

"I was hoping you'd say that," Bella teased.

**BPOV**

As I stood in the same room as Mike, feeling all the lust and desire rolling off of him, I forced myself to smile. Yeah... you wouldn't miss this for anything, you sick perv! I walked to the other side of the room to stand in front of the window. I wanted to keep as much space between the two of us as possible.

"What are you doing all the way over there when I am over here, kitten?" Mike purred.

_Kitten? Did he just call me kitten? _"I just wanted to get a better view, Mike... This way, I see everything at once..." I hoped he believed that.

"If you're looking for some 'eye candy'..." Mike said as he motioned his hands up and down his body. "Then let me give you more sugar to see." Mike then proceeded to unbutton his shirt.

I stood, watching him fumble with each button on his shirt, praying that Jessica would show up soon so I could finish this and be done with Mike. As he reached his last button, I heard Jessica knock on the door to Edward's room.

**EPOV**

_Why did Jessica knock when she has a key?_

Rolling my eyes, I listened to her excited mumblings as she waited for me to open the door. _Oh my gosh... I can't believe this is happening! I hope Edward likes the show I am about to give him... I wonder if he looks as delicious as I have imagined him... _

I stalked over to the door and threw it open to find Jessica standing on the other side, flushed and excited. "You should have used your key, Jessica."

"Well..." Jessica smiled seductively as she ripped open her long dress coat, revealing nothing, but a tiny gold g-string and a couple of gold pasties, "I wanted to give you the best view as you opened the door, handsome!"

I staggered back in shock as I watched her slither into the room and shut the door. _Holy hell... This is NOT happening! _

"Come here, Eddie-poo... I want to do the things that I have imagined since the first time I laid eyes on you back in high school..." She let her coat drop to the floor.

I swallowed hard and closed my eyes, trying to regain my composure. _Don't blow it! You can do this!_ I told myself over and over again. I couldn't stop the flash back of all of Jessica's impure thoughts throughout high school... I took in a deep breath. _Focus Edward!_ I forced a smile to my lips as I opened my eyes.

I jumped a little when I saw how close Jessica was to me. I reached out and put a hand on her shoulder to keep her at a distance. I could hear Bella and Mike in the next room and could tell that Bella was setting Mike up for the end of our plan...

**BPOV**

Awkwardly, Mike took his shirt off and stood watching me. "You likey what Mikey has to offer?" he said in a deep voice.

I felt an unwelcome shiver run down my spine. Before I could answer, Mike let out a sound that sounded like a cat in labor, but I think it was supposed to be a sexy growl.

"Oh, Mike!" I teased as I ran my hand down my neck.

Mike moved his hands down to the fly of his jeans. Closing my eyes, I tried to calm myself. "Bella... You can't inspect the whole package I am about to deliver unless you open your eyes first," Mike said.

I opened my eyes to see him wrestle with the top button on his jeans. I tried to look everywhere, but there as he continued to struggle with his fly.

Finally he dropped his jeans to the floor and stepped out of them, stumbling a bit as he did. I fought to keep my laughter. Here he was, trying to seduce me with the grace of an elephant.

As he reached for his gold boxers, I raised my hand to stop him. "Mike, let me do the honors," I said as I walked to the bed.

"Oh, Bella! Finally I get to see what you hide beneath those clothes of yours. Can I take them off for you?" Mike pleaded.

I giggled for his benefit. "No, Mikey... I have had this fantasy about you and me... Will you let me fulfill it?"

Mikes eyes widened as he swallowed hard. "You bet!" he said with enthusiasm.

"Great!" I said as I walked over to a bag on the dresser and pulled out a pair of handcuffs and a red silk scarf. I put the scarf around my neck and lifted the cuffs. Dangling the cuffs with one finger, I walked over to Mike.

"Do you think you can do this one-handed? I always thought you'd be good with your right hand..." I grabbed his left hand and walked him to the side of the bed, pushed him down to sit on it and put one side of the cuffs on his wrist. "You know where I got these, don't you?"

Mike gasped. "No..." he squeaked.

"You were there... at my bachelorette party..." I teased.

Instead of answering, Mike just nodded his head and watched me cuff his left hand to the bed frame.

I pulled the scarf from my neck and let it slide from Mike's bare foot, up his leg, over his 'package', as he put it earlier, and up his chest. All the while, Mike was twitching and trying to keep from laughing.

"That tickles, Bella..." Mike gasped, "What's next with your fantasy? Are you going to take your clothes off now?" There was some urgency to his voice as he spoke.

I made 'ticking' sounds with my tongue and I shook my head playfully. "Patience, Mike... I want you to promise me something before we continue..."

"Anything Bella! Anything for you..." he moaned. I could see and sense his excitement and I led him along.

Smiling, I leaned over to whisper in his ear, "You need to be a good boy and not speak... Not a single word... Do you understand?"

Mike grinned and nodded his head...

I continued, "I want to blind fold you so that you loose the sense of sight... but you will still be able to hear, smell, touch, taste and enjoy everything I offer you... It will heighten your enjoyment…and mine."

I pulled back from him and saw the eagerness on his face as I brought the red scarf to his eyes. He lifted his head so that I could wrap it around and tie it in place.

"Now... I am going to take off all my clothes... starting with my shoes..." I picked up his shoes and sat on the edge of the bed. I dropped one on the floor and waited a few seconds before dropping the other.

"I'm unbuttoning my shirt... I am wearing a fire engine red, silk bra, Mike. If you could see, I am sure you'd like the way it pushes my breast up and tightly together... Oh... My shirt just landed on the floor next to my shoes!" I stood up looking at the door that linked the two rooms together, knowing it was just a matter of time until Edward came through...

I was so looking forward to seeing a real man after seeing what Mike had to offer... Which was lacking in every department. I shook my head in disgust.

"Can you hear the zipper of my pants, Mike? It just zipped down... Nod your head if you like that sound, Mike..." I saw him nodding earnestly as I rolled my eyes. "Oh my..." I teased... "My silky panties wanted to come down with my pants..." I giggled for his enjoyment...

Mike reached out toward the sound of my voice, trying to touch me.

"Ah ah ah! No touching yet... that comes soon though... Be patient, lover boy... you will be rewarded with your good behavior," I whispered.

**EPOV**

Jessica was relentless as she tried to push my hand off her shoulder...

"Edward..." she moaned, "I want to feel us pressed together! I want to feel what a real man feels like..."

I chuckled knowing her 'man' was just on the other side of the wall. "Jessica... I want to do this perfectly... I have done nothing but fantasize about this moment from the time I laid eyes on you the other day... Will you let me fulfill my fantasy?" I whispered.

I cringed as she nodded and stood back to pose for me... I thought of Bella... My perfect Bella and her perfect body...

"I want to blindfold you, Jessica... I want to describe everything I want to do to you while you listen and I undress..." I said seductively.

"Edward..." she moaned again, "I want to watch..." She stuck her lower lip out as if she were pouting.

"Nope... Trust me, it's better this way! I have some rules you have to agree to first..."

"Ok..." she said hesitantly.

"Rule number one... Keep the blindfold on until we are done today... and rule number two... You may not talk under any circumstances..."

"Agreed," Jessica muttered.

I walked over and pulled out a red silk blindfold and brought it back to Jessica. "Turn around so I can put this on you... And no peeking!" I said sternly.

After I finished putting the blindfold on her, I began my verbal strip tease for her. She moaned and threw her head back dramatically a few times so I could sense her arousal.

"Ok, sugar... are you ready? I'm going to bring you to the bed..."

Using my vampire speed, I raced to open the door that joined the rooms and went back and grabbed Jessica's hands and led her into Bella's room. Bella looked wide eyed at Jessica's choice of lingerie and glanced at me with an apologetic expression while she shook her head.

I carefully led Jessica to the bed and let go of her hands. I leaned in close behind her and whispered that she had to find me on the bed to earn her prize.

She moaned as I pulled away. Reaching out, Jessica started to the bed and made contact with Mike. I grabbed Bella's hand and pulled her through the door to the other room where we grabbed the letter we had written to Mike and Jessica.

Quickly I ran back into the other room and set it on the night stand, all the while, shielding my eyes from the tangled mess of bodies on the bed.

* * *

A/N: There you go... Sorry to burn those images of Mike and Jessica into your minds...

Anyone who reviews gets a quote from the next chapter!


	21. Chapter 20

**Disclaimer... In my dreams... Only there do I own anything Twilight related!**

**This is short, I know... but I didn't want to link anything else with "them" ok? ALSO... just so you know, Charlie has NO CLUE about what Edward and Bella did with/to Mike and Jessica, so I will not be doing his POV on the matter...**

**Thank you Heartbroken1... you rock! Seriously guys, this chapter would not be the same without her beta magic! Send well wishes to her please... She broke her foot! I saw someone refer to her on TM's as 'Footbroken1'... lol...**

**Chapter 20**

**3rd Person POV (Neither Mike nor Jessica, although you may hear their thoughts from time to time!)**

Blindly reaching out, Jessica took the hand of the man in front of her. Excitement pulsed through both of them as they began their intimate trek. Kissing her way up the muscular torso, Jessica wondered why he would only hold her with one hand. Feeling his body in her hands she discovered the handcuffs that bound the left hand of her _prisoner_ to the bed.

_What the hell? _Jessica thought to herself. _Why would Edward cuff himself to the bed? _As soon as the question ran through her mind, she thought she had the answer.

Reaching up to the headboard, she felt her way across in search of the other pair of handcuffs. _He must want to be tied up for this! _A smile spread across Jessica's face as she continued her search. _That's weird, I would have guessed there would be another set of handcuffs. _

Mike laid there in heaven as the intoxicating woman shimmied all over his body. The way she was exploring, it was almost as if she was looking for something? But he didn't care. He was just happy to be where he was as he licked and kissed the skin that brushed his face as the delicate creature continued to feel for another set of handcuffs.

Without finding another pair of handcuffs, Jessica shrugged and straddled the glorious male body before her and let out a small moan as his hand caressed her thighs.

Unable to contain himself any longer, Mike brought his right hand up and placed it on her soft shoulder, pulling her down on his body so he could find her mouth. As their lips collided, Mike was ready to finish the 'main course' and moaned, "Now Bella... I need to be in you now!"

Jessica leapt off of Mike as she ripped her blindfold from her eyes and let out a string of profanities. Mike laid on the bed afraid to move knowing damn well that he wasn't with Bella, but his own wife. Cursing to himself, he slowly lifted his right hand to remove the blindfold.

Jessica was across the room, sitting in the corner with her knees to her chest, all the color had drained out of her face.

"Crap!" Mike hissed as he sat up on the bed and pulled at the handcuffs that kept him prisoner on the bed.

"What the hell is going on here?" Jessica sobbed. "Here I am wanting to make love and you call out Bella's name! How could you? You're my husband!"

Mike sat there dumbfounded. Closing his eyes, he cursed himself for the idiot he was. Looking around he noticed an envelope on the night stand next to the bed he was sitting on. Grabbing the envelope, he ripped it open and took the card out, opened it and silently read what it said. He looked up at Jessica and then read it again, this time out loud so she could hear.

_Dear Mike and Jessica,_

_Boy this is awkward, isn't it?_

_Sincerely, Edward & Bella_

They sat in silence for a few minutes, neither of them wanting to make eye contact with the other. Through the quiet, you could hear the ticking of the clock that hung on the wall.

Mike thought about Bella. _Ever since I met her, I was attracted to her. I asked her out, flirted with her, tried to be her friend, hoping for more. Not once did she ever give me more than friendship. She was never interested in me. How could I have thought she felt anything sexual for me when she is married to 'Mr._ _Perfect'? The minute she laid eyes on Edward, she never looked away. It was always him, always. Now I'm a married man of just a few days, my wife is sitting across the room, miserable. I know I love her and that she loves me, we just need to forget what happened today and move on..._

Mike looked at Jessica with humor in his eyes. "Just exactly who were you wanting to make love with Jess?" he snickered.

Jessica leapt to her feet, her face turning a dark shade of red as she blew out a quick breath. "You big buffoon! I wanted to see what Edward was like! In high school, I fantasized about him, just like you fantasized about perfect, precious Bella. I thought I had my chance today, just like you did!" she screamed.

_How can he laugh at a time like this? I am so humiliated, my marriage is over before it even began and I thought I had a chance with my high school crush. I knew this was too good to be true. He never showed any emotion but disdain for me back then, so why should I think he had changed?_

Mike threw his head back, letting a low chuckle escape. "Oh babe, what do we do now?" Mike was suddenly serious as he pierced Jessica with his gaze.

"I- I don't know," Jessica whispered as she slid back down to the floor.

They sat in silence, watching each other, unaware how the minutes ticked away. As the sun started to set, Mike cleared his throat, "Jess?" He waited for her reply. It never came. "Jessica." Mike raised his voice a little to get her attention.

"What?"

"Could you come here and help me get these damn cuffs off? The key is sitting on the dresser over there." Mike pleaded as he pointed to the key.

Jessica rolled her eyes, "Give me one good reason as to why I shouldn't just walk right out this door right now, leaving you just as you are?"

"Because I'm sorry this happened," Mike said softly, "I do love you Jess, nothing has changed that. We are either going to give up or work this out, I am voting for working it out."

Jessica looked into Mikes eyes and only saw the honesty of what he said.

"Ok, I'll get the key."

"Thanks." Mike smiled. "No more blindfolds." Mike chuckled, "The view is so much better then what I imagined."

Jessica smiled internally and thought, _he likes the view. After all that has happened today, he still likes the view._ Glancing quickly at Mike, she smiled again, this time, letting the smile make it to her lips, _he's not a bad to look at either. Maybe we can still salvage something after all._

Jessica slowly got up and walked to the dresser, picked up the key and turned to Mike as she slid the key into her panties. "You'll have to find the key first." She smiled seductively.

A cheesy grin spread across Mike's face as he watched Jessica. "Come here so I can start my search."

* * *

AND CUT! Since I found that there was a major run on bleach and other disinfecting products so that everyone could scrub their eyes and brains after reading the exploits of Mike and Jessica, we will just stop there... I just have to say... If you were grossed out reading the last chapter, try to imagine just how bad it was for me to have to SEE it in my head first and then have to write it down! Ugh... I think we are done with Mike and Jessica as they try to repair their loving, trusting, faithful marriage! Good luck and good riddance!

**Leave a review, I'll send you a quote!**


	22. Chapter 21

**Disclaimer!**

Thank you **Heartbroken1** for your fabulous beta skills! Check out her fabulous 'News to Me' story... You won't be disappointed!

Ok... some have you asked for a **'LEMON'** with Edward and Bella... Can I ask you WHY it is referred to as a 'lemon'? A lemon is a sour and tart citrus fruit... It seasons seafood and drinks deliciously, and if you add sugar, it makes great lemonade... In fact, there is nothing I enjoy more than an ice cold glass of lemonade on a really HOT day...

So, I just don't get it... If we want intimacy between Edward and Bella, lets call it a 'strawberry' or something as sweet and succulent… Maybe a **Peaches**... Yes, lets go with a peaches...

Alright, you asked for it...

**There will be a Peach with Bella and Edward within this chapter...**

**Chapter 21**

**BPOV**

Laughing, we left the hotel behind and ran toward the marina. We didn't want to stick around for the fireworks that were sure to follow. We reached the yacht to find Charlie waiting for us.

"Edward," Charlie looked worried, "Alice has called 34 times on the satellite phone in the last few hours. She won't say what she wants, she just keeps asking for you to call as soon as you can. The last time she called she sounded really irritated and told me to tell you to turn your stupid cell phone on."

"Thanks Charlie," Edward said as he took the phone from Charlie.

I knew Charlie was concerned that something might be wrong back home with the amount of times Alice had called.

"Dad, I'm sure everything is fine, you know Alice…" I flashed him a grin. "She overreacts to everything. She was probably just making sure that we get her a present before we set sail tomorrow afternoon." I laughed.

Charlie took in a deep breath and seemed to relax as he exhaled.

"You're right, I'm going to go find Sue. Since it is our last night here we wanted to have dinner in town and go dancing. You're welcome to join us if you want."

"No, it's ok, I think we are going to just hang out here for awhile, you go ahead and have a good time."

I wandered down the corridor in search of Edward. I was curious about just what was so important that Alice had to call and worry Charlie.

I heard Edward chuckle as he spoke on the phone, "I'm glad you enjoyed the show, Alice."

As I approached him from behind, he turned slowing, flashing his bright smile at me.

"Ok, I'll talk to you later." Edward snapped his phone closed as he reached out and pulled me to him. "I hear Charlie and Sue are taking off for the evening."

"That's the plan."

"How about we hide out here?" Edward whispered as he leaned down and brushed his lips across my cheek, found my ear and nibbled on the lobe.

Heat ripped through my body at his touch as I leaned in closer. "If you insist," I whispered.

Taking a step back, Edward took my hand and pulled me with him down the hall toward our room.

Closing the door softly behind me, Edward wrapped his hand around mine, leading me to the couch that sat in front of a bay of windows. The heat that had coursed through my body was still burning hot with anticipation. The urgency to have Edward's hands on me was fierce as he sat me down on the couch. I was disappointed when he sat on the other end of the couch, but relaxed as he pulled my feet onto his lap. Slowly removing my shoes, he dropped them onto the floor next to the couch.

I let out a moan as Edward started to massage my feet. His fingers dug playfully into my arch, teasing, taunting. Slowly, Edward brought my foot up and kissed my arch tenderly before making a small trail of kisses up to my ankle, calf and then, knee. Every time his lips made contact with my skin, a spark of electricity hit me. It was both enticing and electrifying at the same time. Toying with the hem of my shorts, he looked up at my face, flashed me that sexy grin and whispered, "These have got to go."

Skimming his hands up my thighs lightly enough for me to feel it through the thin material, he guided his hands to the top of my shorts. When his hands made contact with the skin on my stomach, he used the tip of his index finger to draw a line up to my belly button. Slowly, he circled it before dipping into it and then traced his finger back down to the top button of my shorts. Arching to him, he dipped his fingers below the waist line of my shorts as he moved his body over mine,

"Do you want me to take these off you, Bella?" he whispered

Arching up to him again, I moaned, "Edward, please."

Looking pleased with himself, "Please what?" he teased.

Impatient, I decided to just do it myself. Bringing my hands to the front of my shorts, I reached for the button as Edward captured my wrists in his hand, stopping me from my attempt.

Grinning, he pressed his body down onto mine as he dipped his tongue into my mouth as I gasped. As he released my hands, I pulled them out from between us, sliding them under his shirt. Letting my hands wander, I slid them under the material of his shorts until I cupped his glorious cheeks. As Edward deepened the kiss, I gently squeezed his firm butt and he let out a moan.

"Bella-" he moaned into my mouth as I slid my hands down around his hips until they were within inches of where he wanted them to be. Sliding my hands up and over his abs, I moved the fabric of his shirt up over his chest, guiding it up, along with his arms so I could slip it over his head.

My hands worked their magic, traveling up and down his body to bring him joy. I was lost in him as I kissed along his jawline, pausing at his ear, flicking my tongue across the lobe.

A low hiss escaped his lips as he brought his mouth to mine. With the tip of his tongue, he traced my lower lip as if asking for admittance. I parted my lips and let his tongue find mine, dancing and playing together as the desire built in each of us.

Edward pulled me up to a sitting position while he worked at freeing us from the confines of our clothing, unsnapping and unzipping until no barrier existed between us. Then he gently tugged me onto his lap, willing me to straddle him as he explored my body with his tongue.

Arching back I felt myself climbing the peak to release as Edward urged my body further into ecstasy. Using his fingers and tongue, I exploded into large bursts of power as I screamed his name. My body shuddered as Edward caught me on my way down, urging me to climb again.

"Bella... stay with me, baby, stay with me." Edward gasped. "Look at me, watch me. I want to see what I do to you, stay with me," he urged, fighting to stay in control.

My eyes flashed to his, watching as his eyes glazed over as I took him in me, darkening with desire and pleasure. I could feel mine glazing as we raced to the peak and tumbled over together, holding each other as the waves crashed over us.

**A/N: There you go... my Peach with Bella and Edward! Hope you enjoyed it... I apologize if I was TOO graphic or NOT ENOUGH graphic... I had to write with my comfort level... **

**Thanks for reading... **

**Review quote from next chapter! You want a sneak peak?**


	23. Chapter 22

**Disclaimer!**

Thank you to my wonderful friend **Heartbroken1** for your great beta skills! I am learning so much from you! Please go check out her stories... they are fabulous!

One thing... Alice was just dying to talk to Edward about what she saw happen with Mike and Jessica... She thought it was hilarious!

Also, _**This is my LAST chapter to this story.**_ I can't believe it, but it is! I hope you all story alert me so you can find it when I post it! Thanks for reading and all your great reviews!

**Chapter 22**

**BPOV**

I was looking forward to our return trip to Forks as the sun, hidden behind thick clouds, rose on the horizon. We would be leaving today. Edward was checking the marine maps for the best area to scuba dive while I checked the pantry with Sue and Charlie, making sure that we wouldn't need to buy any more supplies other than milk, cheese, eggs and fruit.

"Bells, Sue and I can run to the grocery store and pick up the food. Is there anything you need us to pick up for you or Edward?"

"No, Dad, we're fine. We are going to head out in the dingy for a quick dive in a few minutes. Take your time in town if you want to, the weather is going to be beautiful all the way home so there is no rush to leave."

Charlie nodded in agreement as I turned to walk out of the galley. I found Edward on the bridge as he was marking our route home.

"Charlie and Sue are going to get what they need at the grocery store in a few minutes. I told them to take their time and that we were not in any rush."

"That's great. I think we can hit a little reef a mile out from the Island to scuba dive. It should be beautiful under the water today." Edward's smile was huge as he spoke.

"For the next hour or so, I want you to try to hold your breath. We won't be using oxygen tanks when we go down, so I need you to practice not breathing. Our minds will be open to each other so we won't need any hand signals for communication. I am so excited to show you the wonderful world beneath the surface, Bella."

While Charlie and Sue were in town, Edward guided me through a series of check in preparation for our departure. I was amazed at how much he knew about sailing. I listened carefully as he taught me the correct terms for everything, and excited at the prospect of being able to drive the boat on our trip home.

When Edward was done with his checklist. He glanced up am me, grinning. "Ready to go diving?"

I nodded my head as I stood. "I just need to get my swimsuit on."

We boarded the dingy and headed out toward a little cove a mile from the yacht. The water was calm as we glided through the ocean.

"Remember, love, you don't need to breath. Keep your mind open to me so that we can communicate," Edward said as he tied our boat to the buoy that marked the reef for scuba divers.

"I know, nothing can hurt us though, right? Sharks aren't a threat, right?" I couldn't help but ask. I was so afraid of the huge predators of the water as a human and that still hadn't changed.

"No," Edward chuckled, "they can't hurt you, they will sense us as the predators now and won't come near us."

Relief flooded through me. Edward moved to sit on the edge of the boat, flipping the scuba flag up so it was waving high in the air. He handed me a pair of goggles and then reached for his own pair.

"We don't need to enter the water in any special way since we have no gear, but it is still fun to go in the way human scuba divers do."

As Edward finished talking, he leaned backwards and fell back into the water, leaving me alone in the boat. I heard the splash as Edward hit the water in front of me and then within moments felt a splash of water hit me from behind. Spinning quickly, I caught a glimpse of Edward's smiling face before he went under water again.

Laughing, I dove into the water to find him. The water was clear and I easily spotted him about 10 feet below me. _You can swim, but you can't hide,_ _Edward,_ I thought teasingly.

Edward swam up to me, linking his fingers in mine as he pulled me close. _**Isn't this beautiful,**_ _**Bella?**_

_It's_ _amazing,_ _Edward. Oh- what is that called? _I asked as I pointed to the funny looking fish that had spikes sticking up out of its spine and spiky fins.

_**That is a scorpianfish, weird isn't it?**_

The ocean was full of life as the giant manta rays cruised together, feeding on plankton, unconcerned with us intruding. Edward pulled me forward with him.

_Edward, those are huge!_ The hesitation in my voice was obvious.

_**It's ok, love, they wont hurt you, they're gentle giants. **_

I swam up next to Edward as we cruised along with the manta rays. Their mouths were huge and their wingspan looked like it was twenty or more feet. I reached out and skimmed my hand across the wing of the closest manta ray, feeling the slick smooth surface.

The vivid colors of the different fish were amazing, everything I could see, everything I could touch was fascinating. We swam deeper, until we were within inches of the reef. I couldn't get enough of the fish that swam around us, the bright orange with the white and black contrast of the clown fish, along side the neon blue and florescent yellow angel fish was stunning.

_Edward, look! What is that black and white striped fish with the yellow tail and the funny antenna thing sticking up off its_ _back?_

_**That is the long fin banner fish, and the blue body fish with the yellow outline around its body next to it is butterfly fish. Oh, and down there, that orange ugly thing, nestled in the coral, is a fish frog, you don't see those very often.**_

When the shadow passed over, Edward looked up, _**Bella, look! It's so spectacular.**_

It was spectacular. There were thousands of tiny, shiny silver fish moving together as if one creature. I couldn't help but lift my arms to try to touch one of them.

Edward reached for my hand, pulling me up with him until we were intruding into their path. The wave of fish swayed as a unit, avoiding us. The school of fish became two unified forms, swirling on both sides of us. The sea teemed with them, thick clouds of silver so tightly grouped that they seemed fused together. We stayed in the center as the fish swirled around us, holding on to each other. The light brushes of their bodies, tickling our skin as they swam by. The intimacy of this was so intense, that as the last of the silver grunts passed, I couldn't help but feel a sudden loss.

_**Let's**_ _**go back down, love. I want to see if we can find any conk shells to bring back. **_

Smiling, I looked at Edward, _Can we just stay down here forever? It is so beautiful._

Edward smiled, but shook his head. _**Charlie and Sue would get worried if we never came back to the boat Bella.**_

_Eeww!_ I shrieked silently. This ugly scary looking head popped out between two rocks on the sea floor. Its teeth were huge as it stared at us, almost grinning. _What the heck is that?_

I could hear Edward laugh as he pulled me back towards him, _**it's a moray eel, it can't hurt us, but they are mean little suckers.**_

I couldn't help but shudder as I took one last glance at its ugly face.

A slight movement caught my eye a few yards to the right of us. Fear shot through me as I struggled to move further away. I felt Edward's hand on the small of my back as he reassured me. _**It's a sand shark, don't be afraid, it will not harm us,**_ _**Bella. **_

_I still don't want to be around it, sharks are sharks,_ _Edward._

We swam further away from the shark. As we rounded the edge of the reef, I saw a few turtles swim in front of us. They were so graceful as they glided in the water.

Edward pointed down at the reef. _**Do you see the starfish and sea cucumbers? **_

I nodded my head, the starfish were a bright blue color and the cucumbers had a funky red and white striped design.

_**Over there is a lobster, and a few feet to the left is some shrimp. **_

We found a few empty shells on the ocean floor and put them in our mesh bag so we could get them back to the surface. I knew Esme would love these for souvenirs.

I was having such a good time watching this little world that when Edward tugged on my hand and told me it was time to surface I was shocked. _But we just got down here, let's stay for a few more minutes, please?_

_**Bella, we have been down here for 2 ½ hours, we really do need to get back. **_

I put on my best pouting face. _Please? Five more minutes?_

Edward rolled his eyes_._ _**Alright, love, but then we need to get back.**_

Those five minutes went by too fast, but we were able to see more sea creatures and some more fascinating fish. On our way back to the surface, we encountered a pod of dolphins. They were so magnificent as they swam and danced in the water. They didn't fear us as they swam closer to us. I reached out to one, hoping it would come closer so I could touch it. I was amazed as it nudged my hand with it's nose. The feel of its skin was leathery and soft.

Surfacing completely, I took in a deep breath of air. The dolphins stayed with us at the surface for a few minutes before moving on. As I watched them swim away, Edward swam up behind me, wrapping his arms around me in a tight hug.

"Lets do this again Edward," I whispered.

"Of course Bella, if I knew that you would enjoy this so much, I would have taken you sooner."

Resting the back of my head on his shoulder, I closed my eyes. I wanted to bask in this feeling of contentment for as long as I could.

When we returned to the yacht, Charlie and Sue were waiting for us.

"Did you have fun, Bells?" Charlie asked.

"Dad, it was amazing! I loved it."

Sue twined her fingers with Charlie, "We went a few days after we got here. It was very interesting and our guide was really good about teaching us the different hand signals and things to watch out for. We saw so many beautiful fish and creatures. I hope our pictures turned out," Sue said as she twined her fingers in Charlie's.

I turned to Edward. "Why didn't we take a camera down with us?"

"Next time. I have always dived alone Bella, I didn't think about it."

"Well, we will have to go again _very_ soon then," I joked.

We got things put away and prepared to set sail. The afternoon was clearing up so we wanted to get out to sea before the sun poked through the clouds. Charlie entered the room, crossing over to Edward.

"Hey, Edward."

"Charlie, you and Sue ready to leave?"

"Yes, but I was wondering if I could take a turn sailing part of the way home?"

"Sure, Let me just get us out to sea and then I will let you take over until you get tired."

"Thanks Edward, I guess I will go find Sue if we are about to set sail, Hey Bella, would you like to play a few games tonight?"

I smiled at Charlie, "Sure Dad, that sounds fun."

"Great, Sue and I will pick out a few and we can bring them up here so we can all play while we are sailing."

After making it out to sea, Charlie took over the controls. Edward brought me out on the deck at the back of the boat, the wind was warm on my skin as I watched the beautiful colors of the setting sun. Edward wrapped his arms around me from behind, resting his chin on my shoulder.

"I will love you forever, Bella." he whispered before brushing his lips across my crescent shaped scar he had made just a year ago.

Melting into him, I smiled, "Forever and always, Edward."

**...The end...**

* * *

**A/N:**

**Thanks to all my fabulous readers and reviewers! I will be posting my next story in a few days... It will be a series of one-shots. They will all be connected into 1 story...**

**Thanks again to my beta's, Kristigirl & Heartbroken1!**


End file.
